Failed Cupid
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: it's KiHyun story, if you don't like it please don't read, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Failed Cupid**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho Heechul) as eomma kyuhyun**

 **Seohyun**

 **Kim Ryeowok,**

 **Kim Sahee (kibum's sister)**

 **Shim Changmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, fantasy**

 **Summary : Cho kyuhyun, cupid yang sedang menjalani masa training, mendapat tugas untuk membuat seorang namja kutu buku yang memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan cuek untuk jatuh cinta.**

 **Happy Reading**

Brukkkk, terdengar suarabenturan keras berasal dari belakang sebuah bangunan café. Suara keras itu dihasilkan dari seorang namja manis dengan pakaian serba putih yang baru saja terjatuh dari langit. Kalian tidak salah membaca namja yang sekarang tampak sedang meringis sambil membersihkan bajunya itu memang baru saja jatuh dari langit, kalian mungkin tidak percaya tapi dia adalah seorang cupid, ahh tidak lebih tepatnya adalah calon cupid yang sedang menjalani training.

"uhhh kenapa sih eomma menurunkanku di tumpukan sampah, dasar nenek sihir menyebalkan" keluh calon cupid bernama cho kyuhyun itu sambil membersihkan sampah – sampah potongan sayuran yang mengotori baju putihnya, bibir merahnya terlihat menggerutu, merutuki ummanya, sekaligus kepala sekolah di akademi cupid tempatnya bersekolah yang menurunkannya di tempat sampah di belakang café tempatnya mendarat.

'umma mendengarmu kyuhyun, jaga ucapanmu' sebuah suara terdengar di telinga kyuhyun dari pimpinan tertinggi sekolah cupid itu.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun, apalagi sosok galak sang umma, namun dia tau ummanya mengawasinya dari atas sana, uhhh kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar nada ancaman cho heechul itu.

'ini adalah tugas untukmu calon cupid cho kyuhyun' suara heechul terdengar lagi seiring dengan sebuah buku dengan sayap putih kecil terbang ke arah kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung menangkap buku itu, sayap putihnya langsung hilang begitu buku itu sampai di tangan kyuhyun, sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan gambar berbentuk hati di depannya, kyuhyun sangat mengenali buku itu, saat sedang menempuh pendidikan di sekolah cupid, park saem salah satu cupid senior menjelaskan tentang buku yang berisi tentang daftar orang yang harus dia buat jatuh cinta.

'kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik kyuhyun, kalau kau ingin segera dilantik menjadi cupid resmi' suara heechul kembali terdengar

"umma apa hanya buku ini yang umma berikan, mana panah dan serbuk cinta untukku" ucap kyuhyun tak sopan

'ck, kyuhyun kau fikir umma tidak tau kemampuan memanahmu, kau tidak akan dibiarkan memegang panah dan menggunakan serbuk cinta sebelum kau lulus ujian cupid' jawab heechul

"mwo? Lalu bagaimana aku membuat targetku jatuh cinta umma?" Tanya kyuhyun

'ahhh itu urusanmu anakku sayang, sekarang umma harus pergi, ingat jangan membuat masalah di dunia manusia kyuhyun!" ancam heechul sebelum suara itu tidak terdengar lagi.

"umma, umma?" panggil kyuhyun namun suara heechul sudah tidak terdengar lagi

Huft, kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "setidaknya tunjukkan aku jalan menuju rumah targetku, ckk aku kan baru di dunia manusia" gumam kyuhyun jengkel, sekarang dia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan targetnya.

Kyuhyun membuka buku ditangannya, profilnya tertulis di halaman depan buku, kyuhyun membuka lembaran kedua, dilihatnya sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sosok namja berkacamata yang memiliki kulit putih. "kim kibum, tampan, tapi wajahnya kaku sekali" gumam kyuhyun, yahhh targetnya bernama kim kibum dan selama satu bulan kyuhyun harus bisa membuat kim kibum menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kyuhyun membaca alamat yang tertera di profil kibum, "baiklah semangat cho kyuhyun, kau pasti bisa" semangat kyuhyun, didalam otaknya sudah memikirkan cara menemukan rumah kim kibum, mungkin dia akan bertanya pada orang nanti.

Krukkkk kruuuukkk suara perut terdengar dari namja manis itu, kyuhyun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya mengusap perut ratanya yang tertutupi kemeja putih, "uhh kyu lapar" keluhnya, "sebaiknya aku makan dulu baru mencari kibum" ucap kyuhyun semangat, untungnya dia sudah diberikan uang dunia manusia oleh sang umma, sehingga namja manis ini tidak perlu pusing – pusing mencari uang untuk membeli makanan. Dengan langkah riang akhirnya kyuhyun meninggalkan belakang café itu, mencari makanan yang sekiranya dapat mengobati perutnya yang lapar.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang rumah megah yang berdiri dengan kokoh di depannya, rumah bercat dominan warna putihdan abu – abu yang terlihat sangat sepi. "ahh benar ini rumahnya" gumam kyuhyun, matanya menatap bergantian rumah di depannya dengan alamat yang tertulis dalam bukunya. Sudah hampir dua jam kyuhyun berputar – putar mencari rumah kim kibum, namja manis ini bahkan beberapa kali tersasar dan salah naik bus, sampai akhirnya dia baru sampai di rumah targetnya ini saat hari sudah menjelang sore.

"permisi!" teriak kyuhyun di depan rumah kibum, namja manis ini sudah pegal berdiri terlalu lama di depan pagar karna sejak tadi dia memencet bel tidak ada seorang pun yang lekuar dari rumah.

"permisi, ada orang tidak?!" teriak kyuhyun lagi dengan suara yang samakin kuat, ck tidak sadarkah kyuhyun suara menggelegarnya itu sudah membangunkan anjing yang sedang tertidur pulas di halaman rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih berteiak – teriak heboh di depan rumah kibum, beruntung tidak ada tetangga kibum yang melemparnya dengan sepatu, namun sepertinya kyuhyun tidak bisa lega juga karna sekarang ada anjing jenis Hungarian kinvasz berbulu putih seperti salju yang menatap garang ke arah kyuhyun, anjing yang biasanya memiliki sikap protektif pada rumah dan pemiliknya ini tampak menggeram ke arah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sontak berhenti berteriak saat melihat anjing besar berbulu putih itu, sedikit ngeri juga melihat tatapan anjing yang seperti sudah sangat siap menggigitnya itu. "anjing baik, jangan menggigit kyu ne" mohon kyuhyun sambil perlahan mundur menjauhi pagar, kyuhyun melihat ke halaman rumah kibum, berharap ada orang yang menolongnya dari anjing galak yang sekarang sudah menyalak ke arahnya, namun dia tidak menemukan seorangpun. Kyuhyun kembali memandang anjing itu dengan tatapan memelas, lalu matanya melihat rantai yang tergeletak di dekat anjing itu, kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "ahhh rupanya kau dirantai?" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada senang, tau begini dia tidak perlu takut, "kekeke kasian sekali, tidak bisa keluar ya? Ayo kejar aku!" tantang kyuhyun sambil mengejek anjing putih itu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, ckck tak sadarkah cupid manis ini kalau dia sudah bertingkah kekanakan, entahlah menurut kyuhyun menggoda anjing itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

GUKK GUKK anjing itu semakin menyalak kuat melihat kyuhyun mengejeknya.

"hahaha" kyuhyun semakin tertawa mengejek, namun sedetik kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi tatapan horror saat melihat anjing putih itu semakin maju mendekatinya, barulah kyuhyun menyadari bahwa rantai itu tidak terkait pada kalung merah yang dipakai anjing tersebut, "hwaaaaa! Eomma!" teriak kyuhyun otomatis saat melihat si anjing putih sudah memasang ancang – ancang untuk melompati pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak ingin mengambil resiko kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur.

Sambil tetap berlari kyuhyun menengok ke belakang, memastikan anjing itu berjarak cukup jauh darinya, namun yang dilihatnya justru semakin membuatnya bergidik ngeri, saat anjing itu dengan mudahnya melompati pagar. "eommma! Tolong kyu!" teriak kyuhyun heboh sambil berlari, namja manis itu tidak memperdulikan dia tersasar yang paling penting sekarang adalah secepatnya lolos dari si anjing putih.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja berseragam sekolah baru saja sampai di depan rumahnya, namja tampan dengan ekspresi datar tersebut menghela nafas lelah saat melihat anjingnya peliharaannya baru saja menghilang di belokan di dekat komplek rumahnya apalagi terdengar juga suara teriakan seseorang, namja tampan bernama kibum ini tau apa yang sedang terjadi, "hahh sahee pasti lupa memasang rantai sam lagi" gumam kibum, namja tampan itu tau bahwa anjing peliharaannya itu sangat suka mengejar orang asing dan sialnya adik perempuannya kim sahee yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun sangat ceroboh dan sering lupa memasang rantai pada sam.

"hahhh" kibum menghela nafas lelah, sudah berulang kali dia mendapat masalah karna kelakuan sam. Dengan malas kibum mulai melangkah ke arah menghilangnya sam, mencari keberadaan sam di area taman.

"ahh kau disini rupanya"ucap kibum saat namja tampan itu menemukan anjingnya di taman komplek rumahnya, langit sudah gelap saat namja tampan itu menemukan sam. Sam yang melihat tuanya langsung mengonggong, membuat kibum langsung menghampiri sam dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"apa kau mengganggu orang lagi sam?" Tanya kibum

GUK GUK yang hanya dibalas gonggongan dari anjing putih tersebut. Kibum tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sangat jarang dia tampilkan di depan orang banyak, hanya sedikit orang yang dapat melihat senyum kibum, dan sampai saat ini hanya keluarganya saja yang pernah melihatnya.

"kajja kita pulang sam" ajak kibum, namun sam tidak beranjak dan hanya menggonggong dan malihat ke satu arah, kibum melirik ke arah semak - semak lebat yang dilihat sam, sangat sulit melihat dalam kegelapan, namun kalau kibum perhatikan ada seseorang yang meringkuk di balik semak – semak tersebut. Ahh mungkin saja itu orang yang di kejar anjingnya. "kau sudah aman, maaf anjingku membuatmu takut" ucap kibum, namun orang itu tidak menyahut sepertinya masih ketakutan.

'hei" kibum maju selangkah mendekati orang itu, "sudah tidak papa, kau bisa keluar" ucap kibum lagi

Kyuhyun masih meringkuk di balik semak – semak, namja manis ini merutuki nasib sialnya, sekarang sudah malam dan dia takut gelap, apalagi perutnya lapar (lagi) dan dia kelelahan saat berlari, uhhhh kyuhyun benar – benar ingin mencincang anjing putih itu, namun mendengar suara lembut seorang namja yang sepertinya pemilik anjing tersebut sedikit membuat kyuhyun tenang, sampai akhirnya namja manis ini sedikit memunculkan tubuhnya dari balik semak – semak.

"sini aku bantu berdiri" suara namja itu terdengar lagi, dan sebuah tangan menjulur di depan kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu tidak bisa melihat wajah si pemilik tangan karna terlalu gelap.

Walaupun ragu kyuhyun akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan namja itu dan langsung berdiri, karna berdiri terlalu cepat membuat kepala kyuhyun pusing, di tambah dengan kelaparan, ketakutan dan kelelahan, tepat setelah kyuhyun berdiri di depan namja itu kyuhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, namun sebelum kyuhyun pingsan kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah namja di depannya, terbantu dengan lampu sorot mobil yang lewat dekat taman, _'kim kibum'_ batin kyuhyun dan brukkkkk, namja manis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"ya! Hei bangun!" ucap kibum panik saat tiba – tiba namja manis yang menjadi korban kejahilan sam itu pingsan didepannya, beruntung kibum cepat menangkap tubuhnya kalau tidak kyuhyun pasti sudah tersungkur ke aspal.

"yak! Aishh merepotkan" decak kibum kesal, matanya melirik ke arah sam yang sedang menatapnya, "ini semua karnamu sam" ucap kibum, lalu menggendong namja yang pingsan itu ala bridal style, yahh kibum terpaksa membawa namja itu kerumahnya, beruntung kedua orangtuanya sedang ke luar kota dan dia hanya berdua dengan adiknya dirumah, kalau tidak ummanya yang selalu heboh itu pasti sudah berteriak heboh, karna putranya yang dingin dan angkuh membawa seseorang namja kerumahnya dalam keadaan pingsan terlebih namja itu di gendong dengan gaya ala pengantin, ahh kibum tidak ingin membayangkannya, sekarang yang terpeting adalah menolong namja yang berada dalam gendongannya ini dulu.

 **TBC**

 **Hai – hai bawa ff baru nih hehehe, oke sebelumnya maaf karna belum bisa update ff yang lain karna memang masih dalam proses dan malah bawa ff baru, saya janji ini mungkin Cuma twoshot or threeshot kok, saya sadar masih banyak utang hiks... sebnernya idenya udah lama tapi baru sekarang bisa di publish, maaf juga kalo ceritanya pasaran, hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Failed Cupid**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho Heechul) as eomma kyuhyun**

 **Seohyun**

 **Kim Ryeowok,**

 **Kim Sahee (kibum's sister)**

 **Shim Changmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, fantasy**

 **Summary : Cho kyuhyun, cupid yang sedang menjalani masa training, mendapat tugas untuk membuat seorang namja kutu buku yang memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan cuek untuk jatuh cinta.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tangannya yang pegal karna tidur dalam posisi menyamping semalaman, namja manis itu mengeratkan selimut tebal dan hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya, namun dahi kyuhyun mengerut bingung saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak menimpa perutnya.

"ugghhh berat" gumam kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam, kyuhyun berusaha meraba 'sesuatu' yang menimpa perutnya, dahinya semakin berkerut saat merasakan tekstur bulu – bulu halus ditangannya. Dengan ragu kyuhyun membuka matanya, "hwaaaaaaa!" teriaknya saat melihat wajah anjing putih di depan wajahnya dengan keadaan sebagian badan anjing itu menimpa daerah perutnya.

"ahhh geli" gumam kyuhyun saat anjing itu menggusakkan kepalanga ke wajah kyuhyun, sedangkan namja itu masih berfikir, mencerna apa yang terjadi, bagaimana dia berada di kamar asing bersama dengan anjing yang kalau kyuhyun tidak salah ingat anjing ini yang mengejarnya.

"ahhh hentikan, kau yang mengejarku kan?" Tanya kyuhyun, rasanya kemarin anjing ini sangat galak kenapa sekarang begitu manis, membuatnya gemas saja.

GUK anjing itu menjawab dengan menggonggong sekali. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala anjing itu pelan "kau sangat nakal" gumam kyuhyun, lalu dia teringat dengan namja yang semalam menolongnya, mungkin saja sekarang kyuhyun sedang berada di rumah namja itu, "nahh anjing manis dimana tuanmu?" Tanya kyuhyun

Anjing itu tidak menyahut namun menurunkan tubuh besarnya dari atas badan kyuhyun lalau beranjak meninggalkan kamar, menengok sekilas ke arah kyuhyun, seolah – olah mengatakan namja manis itu untuk mengikutinya, dengan ragu kyuhyun mengikuti anjing itu. Ternyata anjing itu membawa kyuhyun ke dapur yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang makan, selama perjalanan kyuhyun tampak terkagum – kagum dengan interior rumah tersebut, sederhana namun elegan. Kyuhyun berhenti mengagumi rumah tersebut saat mendengar suara – suara di depannya.

"lihat saja aku akan mengadukan pada appa kalau oppa membawa namjachingu oppa kerumah" ucap seorang gadis cantik dengan seragam elementary school pada kakaknya yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan.

"sudah kubilang dia bukan namjachingu oppa" jawab kibum malas, adiknya ini memang cerewet sekali

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tampan yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja, dan saat melihat wajah itu kyuhyun terbelalak kaget, "kim kibum!" teriaknya, "akhirnya aku menemukanmu" kyuhyun langsung menerjang kibum dan memeluknya erat, namja manis itu begitu senang karna akhirnya bisa bertemu kibum.

Kibum yang mendapat pelukan tiba – tiba dari namja yang tidak dikenalnya hanya dapat terdiam, matanya menatap adiknya yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang seolah mengatakan, 'begitu yang disebut bukan namjachingu'

"sahee-yah, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan" ucap kibum sambil berusaha melepas pelukan kyuhyun

"terserah oppa saja, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakan pada eomma, aku berangkat dulu oppa, dan oppa cantik" sahee melirik kyuhyun sekilas lalu gadis cantik itu menyambar sandwich yang sudah dibuat kibum di atas meja, setelah itu meninggalkan kedua namja yang masih berpelukan dan juga sam yang hanya duduk dengan tenang di dekat pintu dapur.

"yahh siapa kau seenaknya saja memelukku" ucap kibum kesal sambil melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun

"hehe, mian aku hanya terlalu senang" jawab kyuhyun senang, "ahh aku lupa perkenalkan namaku cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun ceria.

"kim kibum, dan karna kau sudah sadar sebaiknya kau cepat pulang kerumahmu" ucap kibum dengan nada datar

Kruyukkkkk

Kibum melirik ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "ck, yasudah kau boleh makan dulu sebelum pulang" ucap kibum

"yeyy, gomawo, aku lapar sekali" tanpa malu – malu kyuhyun langsung menyambar sandwich di meja makan, bahkan dua sekaligus, sedangkan kibum hanya dapat menggelangkan kepalanya.

"setelah ini kau pulanglah" ucap kibum

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak, "aku tidak bisa" jawabnya

"mwo? Apa maksudmu? Ini rumahku, apa kau kabur dari rumah dan tidak punya tempat tinggal? Tapi maaf saja rumahku bukan tempat penampungan" ucap kibum pedas

"ck, kau memang ketus dan kasar sekali pantas tidak punya pacar" gumam kyuhyun pelan, "aku tidak bisa pergi karna aku ada urusan denganmu" jawab kyuhyun

"Denganku? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal" heran kibum

"kau memang tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu, kau kim kibum, usia 17 tahun, siswa tingkat tiga di SM high school, memiliki adik berusia 10 tahun bernama kim sahee, hobby membaca buku dan bermain basket, menjabat sebagai ketua osis dan ketua klub teater, ahh satu lagi kau juga merupakan pemegang juara umum dua tahun berturut – turut" ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar

Kibum hanya memandang namja di depannya heran, bagaimana namja manis itu bisa tau tentangnya begitu banyak, "siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya kibum datar

"emm, sudah kukatakan aku cho kyuhyun, dan aku adalah cupidmu" ucap kyuhyun bangga

.

.

Kibum memandang heran namja manis di depannya, seumurur hidup kibum tidak pernah mempercayai hal – hal yang tidak logis seperti hantu, alien dan lain – lain, namun namja manis yang sekarang sedang asik bermain dengan sam ini baru saja menceritakan hal yang tidak masuk akal pada kibum. Tentang cupid, sekolah cupid, training dan juga tugas namja manis yang mengaku cupid itu untuk membantu kibum menemukan cinta sejatinya, tentu saja kibum tidak percaya.

"kalau kau ingin menipuku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja" ucap kibum datar

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah kibum, mulutnya sudah pegal menceritakan semuanya pada kibum, namun namja-tampan-datar-dan menyebalkan itu tidak mempercayainya. "apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku?" tantang kyuhyun

"emmm, setauku cupid itu bayi bersayap yang membawa panah dengan busur berbentuk hati tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu" ucap kibum, seingatnya sahee pernah menunjukkannya majalah special valentine yang bergambar cupid, jadi kalaupun cupid benar – benar ada pasti wujudnya seperti itu.

"ck, kau fikir kami memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang, "kalau panah aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu, karna aku belum mendapat izin menggunakannya, tapi kalau sayap aku punya, akan kutunjukkan padamu" tantang kyuhyun

Kibum ikut saja saat tangan lentik kyuhyun menariknya menuju kamarnya, menunggu apa yang dilakukan namja manis itu untuk meyakinkannya.

"lihat saja setelah ini kau akan percaya padaku" gumam kyuhyun yakin sambil menatap kibum tajam dengan mata bulatnya

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik kibum saat kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja putih yang dipakainya, jujur dia sangat gugup saat jari – jari lentik itu membuka satu – bersatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai kyuhyun.

"diam dan tunggu saja" gumam kyuhyun, tangannya masih berkerja melepaskan kancing kemeja putihnya, setelah kancingnya terbuka seluruhnya kyuhyun menurunkan kemejanya sebatas pundak.

Kibum nenelan ludahnya gugup, baru pertama kali dia melihat dada seorang namja bisa terlihat sangat mulus , putih dan terlihat lembut, bahunya juga terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh, membuat kibum ingin menyentuhnya, sekuat tenaga kibum menahan dirinya, namja tampan itu kembali menahan nafasnya saat kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, membiarkan punggung yang tak kalah mulus itu menghadap kibum, tiba – tiba saja cahaya putih menegitari kyuhyun, membuat kibum sedikit menypitkan matanya karna silau, dan saat cahaya itu menghilang, kibum dapat melihatnya di punggung putih mulus itu.

"hemmbbff hahahaha" dan kibum sukses tertawa lepas

"yahh jangan tertawa" kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

Kibum berusaha menahan tawanya, bukan karna kyuhyun berbohong, kibum memang menemukan sayap yang dikatakan kyuhyun di punggung namja manis itu, namun sayap itu tidak sesuai dengan bayangan kibum, sayap kyuhyun berwarna putih dan tampak lembut namun yang menjadi masalah adalah ukurannya, ukuran sayap kyuhyun terlalu kecil untuk ukuran badan kyuhyun, mungkin hanya seukuran sayap burung merpati, begitu kecil dan imut.

"yahhh jangan tertawa, sayapku memang kecil, itu karna pertumbuhanku belum maksimal, nanti juga sayapku besar" ucap kyuhyun sebal, entah kenapa sayapnya sangat lambat berkembang, padahal cupid lain seusianya pertumbuhan sayapnya sudah sempurna, "eh?!" kyuhyun terkaget saat kibum menyentuh sayap kecilnya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya kyuhyun

"memastikan ini asli" jawab kibum asal, namja tampan itu masih menyentuh sayap kyuhyun yang benar – benar lembut, menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menyentuh punggung kyuhyun juga.

"A-awww jangan ditarik, appo" ringis kyuhyun saat kibum tidak sengaja menarik sayapnya untuk membuktikan keasliannya. "sekarang kau percaya kan?" Tanya kyuhyun

"yahhh sedikit, bagaimana dengan panah?" tanya kibum dengan ekspresi menyebalkan

"ck sudah kubilang, aku belum lulus ujian memanah jadi belum diizinkan menggunakannya, tapi aku akan menunjukkan hal lain untuk membuatmu percaya" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamar kibum yang terletak di lantai dua, namja manis itu tersenyum puas melihat namja dan yeoja yang sedag berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"kibum, kau lihat dua orang itu" ucap kyuhyun, kibum mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk kyuhyun, "kenapa?" tanyanya

"lihat dan perhatikan" ucap kyuhyun, lalu namja manis itu memejamkan matanya, kembali cahaya putih melingkupi tubuh kyuhyun, sesaat kemudian cuaca yang tadinya cerah tiba – tiba menjadi mendung dan hujan mulai turun, sesaat kemudian cahaya itu hilang dan kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya.

"lihat itu" ucap kyuhyun

Kibum menuruti kyuhyun, ditatapnya namja dan yeoja yang tadinya jalan dari arah yang berlawanan sekarang sedang berteduh berdua di sebuah halte.

"kau fikir setiap pertemuan antara dua orang manusia itu terjadi secara kebetulan dan dengan sendirinya?, semua itu adalah perbuatan cupid, kami bisa melihat benang merah yang menyatukan keduanya, dan membuat mereka bertemu" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut, namun kemudian wajahnya berubah kesal.

"yahh walaupun itu sebenarnya bukan tugasku, setiap pasangan memiliki cupidnya masing – masing, seharusnya yang menyatukan mereka adalah cupid senior yang sudah memiliki ijin, tapi karna kau aku harus mengunakan kekuatanku" kesal kyuhyun menyalahkan kibum, ini sudah termasuk dia melanggar aturan cupid, awas saja kalau kibum masih tidak percaya.

"baiklah aku percaya padamu" ucap kibum akhirnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, "benarkah?" tanyanya

"ya, tapi maaf saja aku tidak membutuhkanmu, jadi kembalilah ke duniamu" ucap kibum datar

"mwo?! Wae?"

"pertama kau itu cupid yang tidak kompeten, masa memanah saja tidak bisa, benar – benar cupid gagal, mana bisa aku mempercayakan masalah percintaanku padamu, dan kedua aku sudah menikmati hidupku yang seperti ini" ucap kibum panjang lebar.

"kau bilang aku cupid yang tidak kompeten?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"ne" jawab kibum cuek, namja tampan itu fikir mungkin sebentar lagi kyuhyun akan mengamuk, namun dugaannya salah saat mendengar isakan dari namja manis itu. Kibum menatap horor pada wajah kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan air mata. "yahhh kenapa menangis?" Tanya kibum panik

"hueee hikksss jahat sekali, kau bilang aku tidak kompeten, kau benar – benar kejam hikksss hueee, eommaaaaaaaaaa!" tangis kyuhyun histeris

"yahh yahh jangan menangis" bujuk kibum, dia sudah seperti orang dewasa yang merebut permen dari bocah berumur lima tahun, jahat sekali, yahh walaupun kibum memang datar, cuek, dan menyebalkan namun dia tidak pernah membuat orang menangis.

"hueee, bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke duniaku hiks hiks" ucap kyuhyun di tengah isakkannya

Kibum jadi tidak tega, terlebih wajah kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini, bahkan wajah manis itu sekarang sudah memerah karna menangis, ditambah isakan yang menyayat hati, "hahhh baiklah aku mau" pasrah kibum akhirnya entah mengapa dia tidak tega melihat kyuhyun menangis.

"jeongmal?" Tanya kyuhyun di sela isakannya

"hmmm" jawab kibum malas

"yeyyy, kibum memang baik" tangis kyuhyun langsung berhenti, namja manis itu langsung memeluk kibum erat, dalam hati namja manis itu tertawa senang, ternyata tidak di dunianya maupun di dunia manusia strategi 'menangis' ini sangat ampuh, ahh cho kyuhyun memang hebat.

"yahhh, jangan mengelap wajahmu dibajuku" omel kibum

"biar, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu" ucap kyuhyun ceria

"terserah kau sajalah" sahut kibum acuh, sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus sedikit mempercayai makhluk – makhluk mitos.

.

.

Kibum pikir kyuhyun akan segera mempertemukannya dengan yeoja atau namja yang merupakan cinta sejatinya, namun dugaannya salah, selama seminggu kyuhyun tinggal dirumahnya pekerjaan namja manis itu hanya bersantai, bermain dan bermalas - malasan, bahkan sekarang dia sudah sangat akrab dengan kim sahee, adik kibum yang akhirnya berhenti mengatakan kyuhyun namjachingunya dan percaya saat kibum membohonginya dan mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun temannya dari jepang.

Hahh mengingat kedua orang itu membuat kibum sakit kepala, kibum tidak menyangka keduanya bisa sangat akrab dan kompak dalam hal menjahili kibum, sahee juga dengan senang hati mengajari kyuhyun bermain PSP, yang membuat kibum kesal karna kyuhyun selalu memainkan PSPnya seenak hatinya dan baru mengembalikannya saat baterainya habis.

"heiii, kyu bukankah tugasmu membantuku menemukan cinta sejatiku" Tanya kibum siang itu pada kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain di atas kasur yang ditempatinya bersama kibum.

"hmmm" sahut kyuhyun matanya tetap focus pada PSP di tangannya.

"lalu kenapa kau santai – santai saja?" Tanya kibum sebal padahal waktu itu kyuhyun yang memohon mohon bahkan sampai menangis agar kibum mau dibantu.

"aku sedang asik bermain kibum kau berisik" kesal kyuhyun

"terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau tidak bisa pulang ke duaniamu" ucap kibum acuh lalu hendak meninggalkan kyuhyun, sebelum sebuah tangan putih dan lembut menahan tangannya.

"jangan pergi, baiklah aku tidak akan main – main lagi, sekarang aku akan bersungguh – sungguh" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu menarik kibum untuk duduk di kasur. "sekarang katakan padaku kau menyukai yeoja atau namja seperti apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak tau" jawab kibum jujur

"kau ini bagaimana sih, begitu saja tidak tau" sungut kyuhyun

"bukankah kau disini untuk membantuku menemukannya?" tanya kibum

"ehehe, benar juga" ucap kyuhyun, lalu namja manis itu menjentikkan jarinya, seolah itu adalah sihir tiba – tiba saja puluhan foto muncul di tangan kyuhyun. "coba lihat ini dan katakan padaku mana yang kau suka" kyuhyun menyodorkan foto – foto yeoja dan namja – namja manis itu pada kibum. Dengan malas kibum melihat – lihat, tidak ada yang mebuatnya tertarik sama sekali.

"tidak ada" ucap kibum datar

"mwo? Tidak ada?" tanya kyuhyun tiak percaya, kibum benar – benar seperti es padahal yeoja dan namja di foto – foto itu sangat manis dan cantik."aishhh kenepa eomma memberikan klien pertamaku yang seperti dirimu" sesal kyuhyun.

"oppa , persediaan kita habis" ucap sahee yang itiba – tiba muncul dari pintu kamar kihyun

"isshh, baiklah tunggu sebentar oppa akan berbelanja" sahut kibum

"oppa aku ikut" ucap sahee

"kau dirumah saja" tolak kibu

"anny, ikut" kekeh sahee

"hahh baiklah" pasrah kibum yang mambuat sahee langsung melonjak senang, kibum mengambil dompet dan jaketnya dan juga milik sahee, namja tampan itu sudah hendak keluar rumah bersama sahee saat tiba – tiba sebuah tangan menahan tangannya, "ada apa kyu?" tanyanya saat berbalik dan melihat kyuhyun yang menahan tangannya, mata cupid manis itu memandang kibum dengan puppy eyes andalannya, ohh kibum merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, kyuhyun pasti menginginkan sesuatu.

"kibum aku ikut" ucap kyuhyun memelas

Kibum mendesah lelah, benar dugaannya kyuhyun meginginginkan sesuatu, "kyu kau dirumah saja, menjaga rumah aku tidak akan lama" tolak kibum

"kibummie, aku ingin ikut berbelanja" melas kyuhyun, matanya sudah berkaca – kaca, siap menumpahkan cairan bening itu.

"iya oppa pasti menyenangkan kalau oppa cantik ikut, sahee mohon ne" hahh kibum semakin mendesah lelah saat adiknya ikut memohon.

"hhahh, baiklah terserah kalian, kalian memang tidak pernah mendengarkanku" dumel kibum yang langsung membuat sahee dan kyuhyun ber-highfive ria

"oppa cantik nanti akan sahee tunjukkan tempat – tempat bagus, oppa mau kan?" tanya sahee pada kyuhyun

"tentu saja" sahut kyuyun semangat.

.

.

Apa yang dikhawatirkan kibum akhirnya benar – benar terjadi, benar – benar keputusan yang salah kibum membiarkan kedua bocah itu ikut dengannya, kenapa kibum menyebut kedua bocah, ahh itu tentu saja karna tingkah kyuhyun tidak ada bedanya dengan sahee, keduanya sama – sama kekanakan, lihat saja bagaimana tingkah mereka, keduanya berlarian kesana kemari, mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan besar itu, mata kyuhyun terlihat berbinar melihat benda – benda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"sahee itu apa? Kenapa bisa mengeluarkan suara?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipajang di etalase toko

"oppa masa tidak tau? Itu smartphone, lihat sahee juga punya" sahee mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada kyuhyun

"wahh, apa oppa juga bisa punya?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja oppa hanya harus membelinya, ahh oppa cantik benar – benar lucu" kekeh sahee

Kibum yang sejak tadi mengikuti kedua 'bocah' itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, kedua tangannya masih memegang belanjaan bulanan mereka, sungguh sebenarnya kakinya benar – benar pegal, sahee dan kyuhyun sangat enak karna mereka berdua tidak membawa apapun, sedangkan dirinya membawa dua kantung besar berisi belanjaan yang tentunya sangat berat, selain itu dia harus mengikuti sahee dan kyuhyun.

"ya! Kalian berhenti! Apa kalian tidak lelah sejak tadi berlarian kesana kemari?!" tanya kibum kesal, sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis, "pulang sekarang!" perintahnya tanpa mau dibantah

"tapi kibum belikan aku itu dulu" rengek kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kedai es krim yang tampak ramai, namja manis ini begitu penasaran dengan makanan yang bernama es krim itu, pasalnya kata sahee rasanya sangat enak.

"tidak, kita pulang sekarang!" tolak kibum

"kibum" rengek kyuhyun

"tidak!"

"kibummie~"

"kubilang tidak ya tidak" tolak kibum

"isshhh kau menyebalkan, kalau kau tidak mau membelikanku aku tidak akan pergi dari sini" ucap kyuhyun keras kepala, namja manis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu berbalik membelakangi kibum.

"terserah, kajja sahee" kibum yang sudah kesal meninggalkan kyuhyun sambil nemarik tangan sahee, walaupun sebenarnya dia tau adiknya itu ingin tinggal dengan kyuhyun.

"kim kibum menyebalkan! Pantas saja tidak punya pacar" kesal kyuhyun, namja manis itu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"huuu padahal itu terlihat sangat lezat" kyuhyun menatap es krim yang dipegang oleh seorang anak kecil, "kibum pelit, andai aku punya uang" kyuhyun merogoh sakunya yang tidak berisi uang sama sekali, uang pemberian ummanya sudah habis.

"hai nona, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba – tiba saja berdiri di samping kyuhyun.

"kau bicara padaku?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"ya siapa lagi, tentu saja denganmu nona" jawab namja itu sambil melihat kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah penuh minat.

"aku namja tau" kesal kyuhyun

"ahh mian, tapi kau sangat manis, siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu

"kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun cuek, matanya masih terfokus pada es krim

"nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya, apa yang kau lakukan disini kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya namja itu lagi

"kau mengganggu saja" kesal kyuhyun, mengabaikan pertanyaan si namja asing yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

Namja itu mengikuti arah pandangan kyuhyun, beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai, "kau mau es krim?" tanyanya

"ya, kibum sangat pelit tidak mau mebelikannya untukku" jawab kyuhyun jujur

"siapa kibum? Apa namjachingumu?, sebaiknya kau putuskan saja dia, masa membelikan kekasihnya es krim saja tidak mau" ucap namja itu sok tau

"ya dia sangat jahat" timpal kyuhyun yang memang masih kesal dengan kibum

"bagaimana kalau aku yang membelikanmu es krim?" tawar namja itu

"benarkah? Kau mau membelikannya untukku?" tanya kyuhyun girang, matanya bahkan sudah berbinar – binar senang, membuat seringaian di wajah si pria asing semakin lebar.

"aku akan membelikan sebanyak apapun kau mau, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap namja itu

"syarat? Apa?" tanya kyuhyun antusias, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk es krim

"syaratnya, kau harus mau ikut denganku"

"kemana?" tanya kyuhyun dengan kepala dimiringkan, membuat siapapun pasti akan gemas melihatnya, termasuk si namja asing di depannya, yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menculik namja manis kelewat polos seperti kyuhyun.

"nanti kau akan tau, kau mau es krim bukan?"

"eumm" kyuhyun mengangguk mantap

"kajja" namja asing itu meraih tangan halus kyuhyun dan menariknya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan tangannya, membuatnya dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya, namja itu berbalik, matanya menatap wajah datar seorang namja yang menahan tangannya.

"lepaskan tanganmu darinya sekarang juga!" desis namja berwajah datar itu.

.

.

"oppa, kyu oppa bagaimana?" tanya sahee yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh kibum

"biarkan saja" jawab kibum cuek

"tapi kan kyu oppa tidak tau jalan" ucap sahee

Kibum berhenti melangkah, apa yang dikatakan adiknya benar juga, kyuhyun itu tidak tau jalan, terlebih tingkahnya yang terlalu polos, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang memanfaatkan kepolosannya?. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran – pikiran buruk tentang kyuhyun.

"oppa" lirih sahee

"ahh baiklah – baiklah, kau tunggulah disini sahee, oppa akan segera kembali, jangan kemana – mana" ucap kibum memberikan petuah pada adiknya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh sahee, sebenarnya sejak tadi dia juga tidak tega meninggalkan kyuhyun tapi mau bagaimana lagi kyuhyun benar – benar membuatnya kesal.

Kibum berjalan cepat menuju tempatnya meninggalkan kyuhyun, dia berharap kyuhyun masih ada disana. Kibum menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya kyuhyun masih berada disana, namun namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat seorang namja berada di dekat kyuhyun, mereka tampak sedang mengobrol. Kibum semakin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan namja tampan ini nyaris berlari saat melihat namja itu menggandeng tangan kyuhyun dan hendak membawa namja manis itu pergi.

Begitu sampai di dekat kyuhyun dan juga namja asing itu dengan cepat kibum mencengkram erat tangan namja asing itu, mencegah namja itu membawa kyuhyun, "lepaskan tanganmu darinya sekarang juga" desis kibum, dari nada bicaranya terlihat jelas bahwa kibum sedang marah, yahh entah mengapa kibum merasa kesal bahkan marah melihat namja itu menggandeng kyuhyun.

Sepertinya namja itu dapat merasakan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan oleh kibum sehingga dengan cepat namja itu melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dengan ekspresi takut dan tertekan, ck tatapan kim kibum sangat mematikan eoh?

Begitu namja itu melepas tangan kyuhyun kibum langsung menarik kyuhyun ke belakang tubuhnya, seolah melindungi namja manis itu dari predator lapar. "pergi sekarang kalau tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk padamu" ancam kibum, namja tampan itu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan tangan namja asing itu.

"mi-mian" gumam namja itu gugup dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kibum dan kyuhyun

"kibummmmmmm! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi, dia mau membelikanku es krim" kesal kyuhyun melihat namja baik hati –menurutnya- pergi.

"KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA HAHH!" marah kibum, namja tampan itu bahkan tanpa sadar membentak kyuhyun, "KAU TIDAK LIHAT?, NAMJA ITU BISA SAJA BERBUAT JAHAT PADAMU!" marahnya

"h-hiks, mi-mian aku tidak tau, kenapa kau marah? Aku kan h-hanya ingin es krim" isak kyuhyun, namja manis ini begitu takut melihat kemarahan kibum "ki-kibum jangan marah mi-mianhae hiks huaa eommaaaaaaa" isak kyuhyun sambil memanggil sang umma disela –sela isakannya.

Melihat kyuhyun menangis akhirnya membuat kibum tidak tega, "maaf, bukan maksudku membentakmu, tapi kau harus berhati – hati, tidak semua orang didunia ini baik" sesal kibum

"m-mianhae" gumam kyuhyun

"sudahlah jangan menangis aku kan sudah minta maaf" ucap kibum, namja tampan ini mulai merasa was – was saat melihat orang – orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, ohh mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan dipukuli masa. Kibum menarik kyuhyun yang masih menangis, membawa namja manis itu kepelukannya, "kyu kalau kau berhenti menangis aku akan membelikanmu es krim" gumam kibum di telinga kyuhyun

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun yang tangisannya otomatis berhenti mendengar kata es krim, namja manis itu sekarang mendongak menatap kibum masih tetap berada di pelukan namja tampan itu, matanya yang berair serta hidung dan pipinya yang memerah membuat kibum gemas.

"ne" jawab kibum singkat, dalam hati dia menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit pipi merah didepannya.

"yeyyy, gomawo kibummie, cuppp" karna senang kyuhyun mencium pipi kibum, membuat namja itu mematung, merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya.

.

.

"kibum, aku ikut kesekolah ya?" ucap kyuhyun sambil tengkurap di kasur yang ditempatinya dan kibum, matanya mengikuti langkah kibum yang sedang sibuk menyusun buku pelajarannya, namja tampan itu terlihat sudah sangat rapi dengan seragam yang dipakainya, ahh juga kacamata minus yang memang biasa dipakainya.

"jangan minta macam – macam kyu" gumam kibum sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, hampir dua minggu bersama kyuhyun kibum sudah sangat terbiasa oleh cupid manis yang suka merengek itu.

"aku tidak macam – macam, Cuma satu macam saja" jawab kyuhyun kali ini namja manis itu sudah duduk bersila di atas kasur kibum. "ayolah, kau dan sahee sekolah, kau tega membiarkanku sendirian dirumah" melas kyuhyun

"kau tidak sendirian, bukankah ada sam" ucap kibum acuh

GUK GUK, dan sepertinya ucapannya itu disetujui oleh sam yang sejak tadi duduk dengan tenang di lantai sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"isshh, aku kan harus membantumu mencari cinta sejatimu, karna itu aku harus mengikutimu kemanapun" kekeh kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian bagaikan sihir kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping kibum, lengkap dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai kibum.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kibum

"apa lagi? Tentu saja aku juga akan sekolah" jawab kyuhyun cuek

"bagaimana bisa, kau kan bukan siswa disana kyu, bisa – bisa kau diusir"

"tidak akan" yakin kyuhyun

"pokoknya kau jangan menangis dan merengek padaku kalau tidak diizinkan masuk" ucap kibum, yahh sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan kyuhyun.

"kau tenang saja" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, dengan bangganya kyuhyn merapikan seragam yang dipakainya, "ahh aku memang tampan" narsisnya, sedangkan kibum hanya dapat memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah absurd cupid disampingnya ini.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan sahee ke sekolahnya kibum pergi kesekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki, beruntung jarak antara sekolahnya, sekolah sahee dan rumah tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin hanya sekitar lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki, disampingnya kyuhyun berjalan dangan semangat, sesekali namja manis itu menyapa orang – orang yang ditemuinya di jalan, hahh tingkah kyuhyun itu membuat kibum malu akhirnya kibum mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ingin orang – orang menganggapnya orang aneh seperti kyuhyun.

"yak! Kibum tunggu aku" kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul kibum

Kibum bertingkah seolah – olah tidak mendengar panggilan kyuhyun.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah kibum, kyuhyun tampak antusias melihat siswa – siswi yang berkeliaran, ahh cupid manis ini memang sudah lama ingin merasakan sekolah di sekolah manusia.

Kibum berjalan dengan angkuh, mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari yeoja dan juga namja – namja berstatus uke di sekolahnya, hehh bisa dibilang namja tampan ini memang idola sekolah, walaupun sifatnya sangatlah dingin seperti gunung es, dan sedikit misterius, tak mengurangi kepopuleran namja tampan ini.

Kibum melirik kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya, cukup heran mengapa orang – orang tidak memandang aneh keberadaan kyuhyun, seolah – olah mereka memang sudah terbiasa melihat kyuhyun.

"kyu cukup bermain – mainnya sampai sini saja" ucap kibum saat namja tampan itu sampai di depan kelasnya

"aku kan mau masuk juga" ucap kyuhyun

"tidak bisa, kau kan bukan siswa disini, tidak ada kursi yang kosong untukmu" ucap kibum

"kau tenang saja, aku ..."

"kibum, kenapa belum masuk ke kelas" perdebatan mereka terhenti saat suara seorang guru mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka.

"kim sonsaengnim" kibum membungkuk sekilas

"cepat masuk ke kelas, dan kau juga kyuhyun-ssi" ucap guru berambut panjang itu

"ne, seonsaengnim" jawab kyuhyun manis

"mwo?!, saem bagaimana bisa kau mengenal kyuhyun?" tanya kibum bingung

"kau ini kenapa kibum, bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan teman sekelasmu sendiri?, sudah cepat masuk" ucapa kim seonsaengnim

' _bagaimana bisa?'._ batin kibum, keanehan tidak berakhir disitu, ternyata di dalam kelas, bangku yang seharusnya tidak ada untuk kyuhyun menjadi ada dan juga bahkan nama namja manis itu ada di absen kelas, ahh dan teman – teman sekelasnya juga mengenal kyuhyun. "kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kibum penasaran

"bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tenang saja, kau lupa siapa aku, aku cho kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya, disitulah kibum menyadari sesuatu, kyuhyun pasti menggunakan sihirnya.

.

.

"kibum-ssi, terimalah surat dariku" ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba – tiba saja menghampiri kibum saat namja dengan ekspresi datar itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya di cafetaria SM SHS.

Kibum hanya melirik sekilas pada yeoja yang saat sedang meyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna pink ke arahnya, ck kibum tidak pernah suka dengan hal – hal seperti ini jadi namja tampan itu dengan cuek melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

DUK, kibum mendelik kesal pada kyuhyun yang baru saja menendang kakinya, yahh cupid manis itu saat ini duduk tepat di sebrangnya sambil menikmati jajangmyeon dan bubble tea.

' **kau ini kejam sekali, ayo ambil suratnya'**

Kibum menatap kyuhyun bingung saat tiba – tiba saja suara namja manis itu terdengar di telinganya, padahal dia yakin kyuhyun tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, dan sepertinya suara itu hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

' **jangan bingung, kau lupa aku siapa, aku cho kyuhyun, cupid yang sangat hebat'**

Kibum mendengus saat lagi- lagi mendengar suara kyuhyun, cupid didepannya ini benar – benr narsis.

' **aku tidak perduli'** jawab kibum dalam hati, dia tidak tau kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, bukankah kyuhyun cupid, harusnya dia bisa melakukan apapun.

' **kibum!"**

' **kibum'**

' **kibum kibum kibum'** kyuhyun tidak berhenti memanggil nama kibum, membuat kepala kibum pusing.

' **baiklah, kau menang, sekarang diam!'** pasrah kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas di kursinya, namja manis itu kembali menyantap jangmyeon dengan santainya.

"kuterima suratmu ..em.." kibum bingung bagaimana menyebut yeoja itu, namanya saja tidak tau

"ahh seohyun imnida" yeoja bernama seohyun itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum malu – malu, ahh ini adalah sejarah besar, ini pertama kalinya si namja es kim kibum menerima surat dari salah satu fansnya, biasanya dia hanya akan mengacuhkannya.

"terima kasih telah menerima suratku kibum oppa, semoga kau menerima perasaan cintaku" ucap seohyun, setelahnya yeoja itu pergi dengan wajah merona.

"siapa namanya tadi? Seohyun? Wahh bum kau sangat hebat, kudengar dia yeoja paling populer di sekolah ini" ucap kyuhyun antusias.

"untuk apa aku tau, itu sama sekali tidak penting" ucap kibum cuek

"ck dasar manusia es kutub menyebalkan" cibir kyuhyun, "eh bum" tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun mendekati kibum, namja manis itu menggeser kursinya tepat di samping kibum.

"ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" gugup kibum, posisi kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengannya.

"kibum, dia cantik dan juga populer, tidakkah kau tertarik dengannya?" ucap kyuhyun

"sama sekali tidak, sudah jauhkan badanmu" kibum mendorong – dorong kyuhyun

"kibum bisa saja dia cinta sejatimu, cepat buka suratnya" bujuk kyuhyun, cupid manis itu semakin merapatkan duduknya pada kibum, matanya menatap penasaran pada surat berwarna pink itu.

"yahh kau ini tidak sopan sekali, ini suratku"

"pelit sekali, ayolah kibum"

"no!"

"kibum"

"no, no!"

"kibummie, pleasee" kyuhyun memasang puppy eyes andalannya, siswa lain yang sejak tadi melihat mereka bahkan memekik gemas melihat ekspresi kyuhyun.

"aishh baik, hentikan memasang wajah seperti itu" hahh ini untuk kesekian kalinya kibum kalah oleh kyuhyun, entah mengapa dia selalu tidak berdaya dengan keinginan kyuhyun.

"kajja buka" ucap kyuhyun tidak sabar

"sebentar cerewet" kibum membuka suratnya, membaca setiap baris kalimat yang tertulis dengan sangat rapi itu.

"wahh dia mencintaimu kibum" girang kyuhyun, "dia mengajakmu bertemu nanti sore di taman, apa kau akan menemuinya?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"tidak" jawab kibum singkat

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"aku tidak menyukainya untuk apa aku menemuinya"

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia kecewa kibum, dia pasti sedih" kyuhyun memasang ekspresi sedih

"kalau aku datang sama saja aku memberi harapan palsu, dan dia akan lebih kecewa" jawab kibun, yang dikatakannya memang benar, kibum tidak pernah membohongi perasaannya sendiri hanya untuk menyenangkan orang lain, apakah mereka akan bahagia kalau dibohongi, begitulah menurutnya.

"apa kau tidak mau mencobanya sekali saja"

"tidak"

"kibum, bisa saja kau menyukainya setelah kalian mencoba jalan bersama" bujuk kyuhyun "ayolah kibum, aku mohon" kyuhyun memelas

"kau itu banyak maunya"

"ini memang tugasku, aku tidak akan bisa pulang keduniaku kalau kau tidak juga menemukan cinta sejatimu" kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, matanya sudah berkaca – kaca, mungkin sekali berkedip air mata itu akan terjatuh.

"ck, menyusahkan saja" ucap kibum akhirnya.

'haha lagi – lagi strategi berhasil, cho kyuhyun memang hebat' batin kyuhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Haiiii chap 2nya datang, cepat kan?**

 **Hemmm kayaknya kibum bener – bener gak bisa nolak permintaannya kyu nihh, kyu yang terlalu pintar mempengaruhi kibum apa kibum yang terlalu gampang menyerah sama kyu? Terserah pendapat kalian aja dehh hhe, btw maafkan kalo ada typo yang bersebaran ya ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Failed Cupid**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho Heechul) as eomma kyuhyun**

 **Seohyun**

 **Kim Ryeowok,**

 **Kim Sahee (kibum's sister)**

 **Shim Changmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, fantasy**

 **Summary : Cho kyuhyun, cupid yang sedang menjalani masa training, mendapat tugas untuk membuat seorang namja kutu buku yang memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan cuek untuk jatuh cinta.**

 **Happy Reading**

"oppa kau datang?" tanya seohyun tidak percaya saat melihat kibum menghampirinya, kibum hanya melirik malas sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya, membuatnya terlihat berkali – kali lipat lebih keren.

Dari jauh kibum melihat kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, namja manis itu mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya ke arah kibum, meminta namja tampan itu untuk berjalan mendekat lagi ke arah seohyun.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya kibum to the point

"eum seperti yang kutulis di suratku, aku sudah lama menyukai oppa, selama ini akau selalu mengirimkan surat ke locker oppa dan memberi oppa hadiah saat valentine, baru hari ini aku berani menyerahkannya secara langsung, jadi apakah oppa mau menerima cintaku?" tanya seohyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar ucapan kibum dan seohyun menjadi sangat bersemangat saat mendengar seohyun menyatakan cinta pada kibum, cupid manis ini langsung mengirim telepati pada kibum.

' **apa yang kau fikirkan? Cepat jawab!'**

Kibum mengerjap bingung saat mendengar suara kyuhyun seolah namja manis itu berada di dekatnya, seingatnya kyuhyun berada di balik pohon yang letaknya lumayan jauh dan tidak mungkin suara namja manis itu sampai kesini kecuali dia berteriak, tapi sepertinya yeoja di depannya sama sekali tidak mendengar suara kyuhyun, ahh kim kibum apa lagi – lagi kau lupa kalau kyuhyun bukan manusia.

"oppa ada apa?" tanya seohyun yang melihat tingkah aneh kibum

"anny" jawab kibum singkat

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya seohyun lagi penuh harap

"oke" jawab kibum singkat lalu meninggalkan gadis yang tampak shok mendengar jawabannya itu

"ahh benarkah oppa? Kau menerimaku?" tanya seohyun senang, yeoja cantik ini bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak melompat – lompat di tempatnya berdiri, walaupun kibum menjawabnya dengan nada datar dan tidak romantis sama sekali yang penting kibum mau menerima cintanya, "aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik oppa" teriak seohyun

"merepotkan" gumam kibum, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mencintai seohyun, jangankan mencintai, mengenal yeoja itu saja tidak, tapi dari pada dia terus diteror dengan suara – suara kyuhyun di kepalanya, lebih baik dia menerima pernyataan cinta seohyun, anggaplah ini sebuah percobaan, mungkin saja seohyun cinta sejatinya kan? Hanya saja perasaan itu belum muncul. Dan kalaupun seohyun memang bukan cinta sejatinya kibum tinggal mengakhiri hubungannya dengan yeoja cantik itu secara baik – baik.

.

.

Kehebohan terjadi di sekolah, bagaimana tidak, kim kibum si pangeran es akhirnya menggendeng seorang yeoja di sampingnya, err sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang menggandeng karna yang sebenarnya kibum hanya diam saja bahkan tampak risih, sedangkan yeoja bernama seohyun itu tampak merangkul tangan kibum dengan manja, menunjukkan pada seluruh isi sekolah bahwa kibum adalah miliknya.

"bisa lepaskan tanganmu, kakimu tidak patah kan? Dan tentu saja kau bisa jalan sendiri" ucap kibum tajam, dia tak suka semua orang melihat kearahnya

"oppa, kita kan kekasih, tentu ini sangat wajar dilakukan sepasang kekasih" ucap seohyun manja

"tidak denganku" kibum melepas tangan seohyun paksa lalu berjalan mendahului yeoja itu. Ck dia tidak menyangka memiliki yeojachingu akan semenyebalkan ini.

Kibum memasuki kelasnya, beruntung seohyun sudah tidak mengikutinya, dia benar – benar risih. Kibum memandang seseorang yang duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum manis yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya seperti melompat – lompat.

"bagaiamana hari pertama punya pacar?" tanya kyuhyun

"menyebalkan" jawab kibum, namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar di samping kyuhyun

"kau hanya belum terbiasa, bertahanlah dulu, please" kyuhyun memasang puppyeyes andalannya

"jangan memasang wajah begitu" kibum menjauhkan wajah kyuhyun dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di dahi kyuhyun, membuat cupid manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, beruntung kibum namja yang bisa menahan diri dan ekspresi kalau tidak sudah dia lumat bibir merah itu, ehh? Apa yang tadi dia pikirkan, sejak kapan dia semesum itu?, terlebih pada kyuhyun.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menggeleng – geleng? Apa kau sakit?" kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi kibum yang menambah keadaan justru semakin parah, kibum bisa melihat wajah kyuhyun dengan jarak dekat.

"yahh! Jauhkan tanganmu!" panik kibum sambil menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun, seolah tangan kyuhyun adalah wabah penyakit.

"huhh menyebalkan, ahh kibum aku sudah menyiapkan kencan romantis untukmu dan seohyun-ssi" ucap kyuhyun semangat

"aku tidak mau" tolak kibum

"kibum~" rengek kyuhyun

Ayolah jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi, batin kibum saat kyuhyun sudah memasang puppyeyes andalannya. "terserah" pasrahnya dari pada dia harus menghadapi ekspresi menggemaskan dan menggoda kyuhyun lebih lama.

"yeyyy!" kyuhyun memeluk kibum erat membuat kibum membeku di tempatnya. Setelahnya namja manis itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, meninggalkan kibum dengan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras, Ada apa denganku, batin kibum sambil menempelkan tangannya tepan di atas dada kirinya.

.

.

Minggu pagi di kediaman kim masih tampak sepi, si tuan rumah a.k.a kim kibum tampak masih terlelap di kamarnya, begitu pun sahee, hanya kyuhyun yang sudah tampak sibuk membersihkan rumah, ya selama dia menumpang di rumah kibum, kibum memberinya syarat untuk membantu beres – beres rumah dan memasak selama orangtua kibum masih di luar negeri, yahh hitung – hitung untuk membayar uang sewa kyuhyun di rumah kibum, kibum memang benar – benar kejam dan pelit padahal keberadaan kyuhyun disini juga untuk membantunya.

"hahhh lelah sekali" keluh kyuhyun, cupid manis ini mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya, namun namja manis itu tersenyum puas saat melihat rumah sudah kembali rapi, padahal semalam rumah besar itu seperti kapal pecah, karna kibum mengganggu sahee dan menyebabkan yeoja cilik itu marah lalu membuat seisi rumah berantakan. Tapi kalian jangan salah sangka, yang dimaksud dengan kyuhyun membersihkan rumah bukan berarti kyuhyun berjibaku dengan benda – benda seperti sapu, penyedot debu, pembersih kaca dan lain – lain, kyuhyun hanya harus menjentikkan jarinya dan semua barang akan kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan semuanya menjadi bersih, namun walau begitu kyuhyun tetap merasa lelah, mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu menguras tenaganya.

Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melirik jam dinding yang menempel di dinding rumah bercat putih itu, "MWO! Jam sepuluh!" pekiknya keras, membuat burung – burung yang tadinya bertengger di atas pohon di taman rumah kibum terserang syok ringan karna pekikan dasyat namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun langsung melangkah ke kamar kibum, sweater kebesaran milik kibum yang dipakainya tampak bergoyang karna terlalu longgar. "kibum bangun!" kyuhyun mengguncang badan kibum yang masih tenggalam dalam selimutnya, ayolah sebenarnya yang akan kencan kibum atau kyuhyun sihh, bahkan kyuhyun terlihat lebih semangat. " kibum kau ada kencan dengan seohyun-ssi hari ini" ucap kyuhyun yang masih berusaha membangunkan kibum, namja manis itu mengguncangkan badan kibum secara brutal.

SRETTT, tiba – tiba saja kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun kuat, membuat cupid manis itu terjatuh ke kasur, kibum langsung merubah posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh berisi kyuhyun, mengurung namja manis itu dengan kedua lengannya, mata hitam tajamnya menatap tepat ke manik mata kyuhyun dengan jarak dekat.

"k-kibum" lirih kyuhyun

"kau sangat menggangu, aku masih mengantuk" ucap kibum datar

"suaramu merusak telingaku tau?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk melihat tatapan mata hitam kibum yang sangat mengintimidasi, kibum benar – benar mengerikan saat ini.

"jangan lagi menggangguku saat tidur!" kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "atau aku akan menghukummu dengan cara yang tidak pernah kau fikirkan sebelumnya" bisik kibum dengan suara rendahnya, setelah mengatakan itu kibum bergegas bangkit dari posisinya, ahh untuk sesaat dia ingin melumat bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu. Kibum melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, ingin segera menghilangkan fikiran – fikiran kotor yang hinggap di otak jeniusnya, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih tampak syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan" gumam kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

.

.

"oppa lihat bunga itu cantik sekali" ucap seohyun, yeoja cantik itu dengan bangganya melingkarkan lengannya di lengan kibum, seolah menunjukkan bahwa namja tampan itu adalah miliknya, sedangkan kibum hanya melirik malas ke arah seohyun, dia sudah terlalu lelah mencoba menyingkirkan tangan seohyun yang menempel seperti lintah di lengannya.

"bisa geser sedikit" ucap kibum ketus, ini semua salah kyuhyun, gara – gara cupid manis itu dia harus menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga dengan yeoja berisik ini.

"oppa aku sangat senang bisa berkencnan dengan oppa, sudah lama sekali aku memimpikan hal ini" ucap seohyun, yeoja cantik itu tidak perduli walaupun kibum tidak merespon ucapannya, dia sudah sangat bangga bisa menggandeng namja terpopuler di sekolahnya itu, ahh teman – temannya pasti iri.

"ahh bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana" ajak seohyun, tangan lentik yeoja cantik itu menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di bawah pohon rindang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban kibum seohyun menarik tangan namja tampan itu. Keduanya lalu duduk di bangku taman, dengan seohyun yang terus mencoba mengajak kibum berbicara dan kibum yang hanya menanggapinya dengan malas.

"isss dasar manusia es, bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan yeoja seperti itu" gerutu sosok manis yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik semak yang posisinya tidak jauh dari kibum dan seohyun.

"oppa, apa yang oppa cantik lakukan?" tanya sahee yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan tingkah aneh namja yang dia panggil oppa cantik itu. Ahh aku lupa mengatakannya kalau kyuhyun tidak datang sendiri melainkan bersama sahee, yahh dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahee seorang diri di rumah bukan, walaupun sikap sahee lebih dewasa dari pada anak seusianya dia tetap saja anak kecil.

"sstt sahee-yah, jangan berisik ne nanti kita ketahuan" bisik kyuhyun, dia hampir lupa kalau dia membawa serta adik kibum karna terlalu fokus mengamati namja dingin itu

GUK GUK, ohh baiklah sepertinya ada yang protes karna dia tidak disebutkan, selain sahee kyuhyun juga membawa serta sam, anjing berbulu putih lebat itu duduk dengan tenang di dekat kyuhyun.

"sam jangan menggonggong" panik kyuhyun, huhh bisa – bisa dia ketahuan. Kyuhyun mengelus bulu lebat berwarna putih milik sam, dia memang sudah bersahabat dekat dengan sam.

"oppa, siapa eonnie yang bersama kibum oppa?" tanya sahee penasaran

"itu yeojachingu kibum, bukankah dia cantik?" tanya kyuhyun semangat

Sahee menggeleng cepat, "anny, sahee dan kyunnie oppa lebih cantik, dia seperti badut" ucap sahee, humm sepertinya yeoja cantik ini menuruni sifat blak – blakkan kibum. Yahh bagi sahee seohyun seperti badut karna make up tebalnya, dan sahee sangat tidak suka badut.

"sahee-yah tidak boleh bicara begi ..." kyuhyun sudah hendak menasehati sahee sebelum sebuah suara bernada dingin terdengar di belakangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kibum

"yakk! Es kutub kau mengagetkanku!" marah kyuhyun, cupid manis itu mengelus dadanya, hahh kalau dia manusia biasa mungkin dia sudah mati karna serangan jantung dan semua itu karna kibum, dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi kyuhyun akan menghantui kibum seumur hidup. Oh ayolah sepertinya kyuhyun mulai berlebihan.

"kalian mengikutiku?" tanya kibum penuh selidik

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang sambil memandang kibum angkuh, "kau terlalu percaya diri, aku sedang eumm eumm olahraga, ya olahraga" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu bergaya seolah meregangkan otot – ototnya, "ahh segar sekali, olahraga memang menyenangkan" ocehnya

Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memperhatikan penampilan kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan 'kau yakin?, olahraga dengan pakaian seperti ini?'

Kyuhyun melirik pakaiannya, ahh bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia lupa, pasalnya saat ini dia tidak memakai kaos dan celana training khas pakaian olahraga, melainkan coat panjang yang biasa dipakai oleh detektif di film yang ditontonnya bersama sahee dan kibum beberapa hari lalu.

"memang kenapa kalau aku memakai pakaian seperti ini untuk olahraga?" tanya kyuhyun, "terserah padaku mau olahraga pakai coat, jaket, baju renang bahkan tidak pakai baju sekalipun" lanjut kyuhyun.

"ohh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sangat menunggumu olahraga tanpa pakai baju" goda kibum, smirk tipis muncul di wajahnya, ahh membuatnya berkali – kali lipat lebih tampan.

"yak! Mesum!" wajah kyuhyun memerah, bagaimana bisa dia salah bicara di depan kibum, huhh namja dingin ini pasti semakin senang menggodanya, "sudahlah aku akan olahraga lagi, sampai jumpa, kajja sahee sam" ajak kyuhyun, namja manis itu menarik tali kekang sam.

"oppa" panggil sahee, tangannya mengisyaratkan kibum untuk mendekat

"oppa cantik berbohong, dia tidak berolahraga sama sekali, bagaimana mau berolahraga kalau sejak tadi oppa cantik mengeluh panas, sejak tadi oppa cantik hanya mengikuti oppa dan eonnie badut itu" bisik sahee

"arra" kibum mengelus rambut panjang sahee, namja tampan itu berusaha menahan tawa mendengar julukan yang diberikan sahee untuk seohyun, ahh adik kecilnya ini memang sama persis sepertinya.

"sahee kajja!" teriak kyuhyun

"bye oppa" pamit sahee, yeoja cilik itu mencium pipi kibum sekilas sebelum berlari menghampiri kyuhyun.

"hahh ada – ada saja" gumam kibum, namun walau begitu bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh orang lain kecuali orang – orang terdekatnya, bukankah ini membuktikan bahwa dia sudah menganggap kyuhyun orang terdekatnya.

"oppa apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya seohyun bingung, pasalnya saat yeoja cantik itu kembali dari toilet dia tidak menemukan kibum duduk di bangku yang mereka tempati tadi, melainkan kibum sedang berdiri di dekat semak – semak.

"tidak ada, tadi ada kucing lucu disini" ucap kibum datar

"iuhh pasti kucing liar, bukankah itu sangat kotor" ucap seohyun jijik

"kata siapa, dia sangat lucu" sahut kibum sambil berjalan meninggalkan seohyun.

"oppa tunggu" pekik seohyun mengejar kibum yang suka sekali meninggalkannya.

.

.

"sahee, kim sahee!" panggil kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengelilingi taman, sesekali bertanya pada pengunjung yang lain apa mereka melihat gadis kecil yang memakai dress pink bergambar tokoh dari film terkenal frozen.

"sahee!" teriak kyuhyun panik, pasalnya ini sudah hampir setengah jam sejak sahee menghilang, yahh sahee memang menghiang, saat kyuhyun sedang serius mengintai kibum dan seohyun tadi sahee masih bermain dengan sam di belakangnya namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menengok ke belakang sahee sudah tidak ada, bahkan sam juga sudah terlepas dari tali kekangnya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mencari ke sekeliling taman dan sahee belum juga ketemu, sesungguhnya dia ingin menangis, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sahee kibum pasti akan sangat marah padanya.

"h-hiks sahee-yah" tangis kyuhyun akhirnya pecah, huhh andai saja kekuatannya bisa digunakan untuk mencari orang, dia pasti sudah melakukannya.

"apa aku harus meminta bantuan kibum?" gumam kyuhyun, "ah anny, anny, dia sedang kencan, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan aku bahkan tidak mengenal daerah ini, hueee umma" tangis kyuhyun kembali pecah.

"masa bodoh, yang terpenting sekarang adalah sahee" kyuhyun mengusap kasar air matanya, kakinya melangkah cepat mencari keberadaan kibum, begitu matanya menemukan kibum, kyuhyun langsung menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"kibum!" teriaknya, "kau harus menolongku kajja" kyuhyun menarik tangan kibum

"ada apa?" tanya kibum

"yak! Kau mengganggu saja, kau tidak lihat kami sedang kencan" marah seohyun melihat namja manis yang tiba – tiba saja datang dan ingin membawa kekasihnya.

"mian seohyun-ssi ini sangat mendesak" ucap kyuhyun

"jelaskan dulu padaku ada apa?" tanya kibum

"eumm, sahee dan sam menghilang" jawab kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi mereka bersamamu?" tanya kibum

"h-hiks, mianhe, tadi aku terlalu fokus memperhatikanmu, saat aku berbalik sahee dan sam sudah tidak ada" jelas kyuhyun

"dimana terakhir kali kau melihat mereka?" tanya kibum panik

"kajja ikut aku?" kyuhyun menarik tangan kibum

"oppa tunggu dulu, bagaimana kencan kita?" tanya seohyun

"kau dengar sendiri seohyun-ssi, adikku menghilang, dan kau masih memikirkan kencan?" tanya kibum tidak percaya. "maaf saja, tapi adikku lebih penting" ucap kibum, setelah mengatakan itu namja tampan itu meninggalkan seohyun begitu saja.

.

.

"SAHEE, KIM SAHEE" teriak kibum bersahutan dengan teriakan kyuhyun, mereka sudah hampir mengelilingi seluruh taman namun sahee belum juga ketemu, langit bahkan sudah semakin gelap, bukan hanya karna hari semakin sore tapi juga karna mendung, sepertinya hujan akan segera turun dan mereka harus secepatnya menemukan sahee.

"h-hiks kibum bagaimana?" panik kyuhyun

"shhh kau tenang saja sahee itu pintar sepertiku dia akan baik – baik saja" ucap kibum, huhh bahkan disaat seperti ini namja tampan itu masih bisa narsis kalau saja kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan panik dia pasti sudah menjitak kepala kibum.

Guk Guk, "tunggu" kibum menghentikan tangan kyuhyun saat namja cantik itu sudah hendak mencari sahee lagi ketika mendengar suara gonggongan yang sangat dikenalinya.

"ada apa? Cepat sebentar lagi hujan turun" gerutu kyuhyun

"sebentar"

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya kibum

"apa?" kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan pose berfikir, uhh sungguh menggemaskan

Guk Guk, suara itu kembali terdengar, mata kyuhyun melebar, "SAM!" pekiknya

"kita harus mencarinya, dimana ada sam pasti ada sahee" ucap kibum

"kau benar, kajja" ajak kyuhyun semangat, "SAM!" panggilnya sambil mencari anjing berbulu putih itu bahkan dia sampai mencarinya ke balik semak – semak.

"Sam" panggil kibum, Guk Guk, sam langsung merespon panggilan tuannya.

"sepertinya suaranya dari arah sana" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pepohonan ringan dekat dengan danau kecil yang ada di taman itu, keduanya bergegas menuju ke sana, menerobos pepohonan rindang sampai akhirnya sampai di padang rumput tepat di tepi danau.

"sahee!"pekik kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja cilik itu tertidur di rerumputan

"sepertinya dia tidur" ucap kibum setelah memeriksa sahee

"hahh syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir, anak nakal bagaimana bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini" kyuhyun berjongkok disamping sahee, sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjang yeoja cilik itu.

Kibum memperhatkan interaksi antara sahee dan kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis, dia bisa melihat betapa kyuhyun menyayangi sahee begitupun sebaliknya, tatapannya lalu beralih pada sam yang menghampirinya dan mengusapkan kepalanya di kakinya, "hey boy, kau menjaganya dengan baik" kibum mengelus bulu lebat sam

"kibum, kajja kita pulang" ajak kyuhyun

"sebentar, pemandangan disini sangat bagus, istirahatlah sebentar dan nikmati pemandangan disini, aku lelah berkeliling taman" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, matanya memandang air danau yang tampak tenang, hahh suasana disini benar – benar menenangkan.

Mendengar ucapan kibum kyuhyun mulai melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya, dia baru sadar tempat ini sangatlah indah, kyuhyun ikut merebahkan badannya ke atas padang rumput, menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu, namja manis ini menarik nafas panjang, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa setenang ini, tempat ini seperti tempat yang ada di dunianya, tempat para cupid menghilangkan kepenatan di sela kegiatan belajar untuk menjadi cupid.

"kyu, apa diduniamu ada tempat seperti ini?" tanya kibum penasaran

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ini pertama kalinya kibum bertanya tentangnya, "tentu aja, duniaku hampir sama seperti dunia manusia, disana ada kota, pedesaan, toko, pasar bahkan taman hiburan, hanya saja bedanya disana kita tidak memerlukan kendaraan untuk bepergian, para cupid bisa terbang dengan bebas kemanapun" jawab kyuhyun, ahh dia sangat merindukan rumahnya, bahkan juga omelan ibunya, sayangnya dia tidak bisa pulang sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya kibum

"maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"maksudku, bukankah sayapmu terlalu kecil untuk terbang" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu berusaha keras menjaga ekspresinya saat ingatan tentang 'sayap kyuhyun'muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"yak! Jangan meledek sayapku, bukankah sudah kukatakan, nanti dia akan berkembang" sungut kyuhyun

"baiklah – baiklah" ucap kibum, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengganggu cupid manis ini, walaupun ini kegitan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"kajja kita pulang" ajak kibum, namja tampan ini bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun, yang disambut oleh namja manis itu, "bantu aku mengangkat sahee, aku akan menggendongnya" ucap kibum, kyuhyun membantunya memposisikan sahee ke punggungnya, dielusnya rambut hitam panjang itu saat sahee menggeliat dalam tidurnya, sepertinya dia merasa terganggu dengan pergerakan kibum dan kyuhyun. "kau pegang tali kekang sam kyu" ucap kibum

Kyuhyun langsung mengeratkan tali kekang sam, "kau jangan kabur lagi ya" ucap kyuhyun memperingati, keduanya mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, keduanya berjalan bersisian karna kyuhyun harus menjaga posisi badan sahee di punggung kibum, ahh bukankah mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang habis jalan – jalan, bersama putri kecil dan anjing peliharaan mereka, benar – benar sangat manis.

.

.

"sahee belajar yang rajin, kalau sahee belajar dengan rajin oppa akan membuatkan sahee cake yang sangat banyak" ucap kyuhyun saat mengantarkan yeoja cilik itu ke sekolahnya, diusapnya rambut hitam sahee yang sudah terpasang jepit cantik berwarna pink, tentu saja itu hasil karya kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu sahee akan belajar yang rajin" ucap sahee semangat, "bye, oppa cantik" sahee mencium pipi chubby kyuhyun sekilas, "dah oppa" ucapnya datar pada kibum, lalu kakinya melangkah dengan riang memasuki sekolahnya.

"kim sahee, siapa oppa tampan yang mengantarmu tadi?" tanya salah satu teman sahee yang baru saja datang

"dia oppaku" jawab sahee singkat

"benarkah? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya"

"ckck, padahal oppa sering mengantarku, tapi memang biasanya dia langsung pergi" jawab sahee

"oppamu sangat tampan, bolehkah nanti oppamu menjadi pacarku" pinta temannya itu

"tidak boleh" jawab sahee tegas

"wae?"

"kau lihat oppa cantik tadi, dia kyunnie oppa, dia kekasih kibum oppa, jadi kau tidak boleh menyukai oppaku" jelas sahee, gayanya sudah seperti orang tua yang menasihati anaknya.

.

.

"kibum ayolah" kyuhyun mendorong badan kibum sekuat tenaga, dan tentu saja dia kesulitan walau badan kibum tidak terlalu kekar tapi tenaganya lebih besar dari kyuhyun.

"tidak mau" tolak kibum

"ayolah kibum, kau harus minta maaf padanya, walau bagaimanapun kau sudah meninggalkannya di kencan pertama kalian" omel kyuhyun sepertinya dia sudah menyerah mendorong – dorong kibum yang nyatanya tidak ada hasilnya.

"kau fikir ini salah siapa?" tanya kibum datar

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata bulat jernihnya, "arra, arra ini salahku, dan bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" ucap kyuhyun, cupid manis ini tetap saja tidak mau kalah.

"kapan?"

"semalam" jawab kyuhyun

"aku tidak tau"

"kau sedang tidur" sahut kyuhyun, yahh kyuhyun terlalu gengsi meminta maaf pada kibum saat namja tampan itu sadar, jadilah dia meminta maaf saat kibum sudah tidur, benar – benar cara meminta maaf yang aneh.

"hey, mana bisa, itu tidak dihitung" protes kibum, mana ada minta maaf seperti itu

"lalu apa maumu?" tanya kyuhyun jengkel

"minta maaf dengan benar" ucap kibum denga nada angkuh

"baiklah, tapi kau harus minta maaf pada seohyun-ssi" pinta kyuhyun

"akan kufikirkan" jawab kibum menyebalkan, namja tampan itu lalu menatap kyuhyun, tatapannya seolah mengatakan, 'cepat, katanya mau minta maaf'.

"ehm" kyuhyun berdeham sejenak, huhh belum meminta maaf saja tenggorokannya sudah gatal, "mian" ucapnya padat dan singkat.

"apa?" tanya kibum

"mian" ulang kyuhyun

"aku tidak dengar"

"MIAN, MIANHE KIM KIBUM, APA KAU PUAS?!" teriak kyuhyun keras, ohh tidak sadarkah namja manis itu kalau sekarang dia sedang berada di kantin yang ramai. Dan tentu saja para pengunjung kantin langsung melihat ke arahnya setelah mendengar teriakan dasyatnya.

"anak pintar, akan kufikirkan untuk memaafkanmu" kibum menepuk kepala kyuhyun enteng, seolah berhadapan dengan anak kecil, setelah itu namja tampan itu langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja, senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampannya saat mendengar kyuhyun masih berteriak kesal padanya.

"DASAR MANUSIA ES MENYEBALKAN, DATAR, MUKA RATA!, AWAS AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU! AKU MENYESAL MEMINTA MAF PADAMU, KIM KIBUM!" kesal kyuhyun, cupid manis itu bahkan sampai menghentak – hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sangking kesalnya.

.

.

Disinilah kibum, di depan ruangan klub pemandu sorak, kalau kalian menyangka kibum ingin bergabung dengan klub pemandu sorak kalian salah besar, kalau kalian mengira kibum ingin mengintip para yeoja berkaki panjang itu latihan itu juga salah besar, ohh ayolah kibum lebih tertarik menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku dari pada melihat mereka latihan, jadi apa yang dilakukan namja tampan itu disini?, apalagi kalau bukan menemui seohyun, mengingat yeoja cantik itu adalah anggota tim pemandu sorak.

Sesunguhnya kibum sangat malas, dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali meninggalkan seohyun, tapi kibum bukanlah namja yang suka ingkar janji, dia sudah berjanji pada kyuhyun dan dia akan menepatinya.

Setelah menghela nafas berat kibum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tingkah kibum sudah seperti akan memasuki ruang persidangan. Begitu kibum masuk suara musik yang menghentak menyambutnya, dilihatnya sekitar enam yeoja yang salah satunya adalah seohyun sedang menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan enerjik, sepertinya mereka sedang latihan, ruangan klub pemandu sorak ini memang cukup luas, karna digabung dengan ruang latihan mereka..

"hahh sepertinya ini akan lama" desah kibum malas, namja tampan itu lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di balik tembok, membuka buku yang dibawanya dan mulai membaca kata demi kata dalam buku itu.

Kibum menutup bukunya saat suara musik tidak lagi terdengar, namja tampan itu sudah akan menghampiri seohyun saat tiba – tiba saja dia medengar namanya disebutkan oleh teman seohyun.

"seohyun-ah, apa kau benar – benar berpacaran dengan ice prince kim kibum itu?" tanya teman seohyun yag bernama sunny, yeoja yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu tampak sedang mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"tentu saja" jawab seohyun bangga

"aku tidak percaya" sahut hyeoyeon, teman seohyun yang lain

"astaga ini bahkan sudah menjadi berita utama di sekolah kita, kalian tau bahkan kemarin aku berkencan dengannya" ucap seohyun

"benarkan, kau sangat beruntung, bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan namja paling populer di sekolah?"

"dia memperlakukanku bagai seorang putri, kalian lihat sendiri kan tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang seohyun, bahkan kim kibum sekalipun" ucap seohyun sombong

"baiklah kami percaya" ucap sunny

"tentu kalian harus percaya, dan jangan lupa janji kalian, kalian harus membayar biaya salon dan belanjaku hari minggu nanti kalau aku berhasil berpacaran dengan kim kibum"

"kau tenang saja kami tidak akan ingkar janji, kami mengaku kalah, kau memang hebat seohyun" puji taeyeon.

"tentu saja, kau baru tau, tidak ada yang tidak bertekuk lutut padaku" ucap seohyun bangga

"seohyun-ah" panggil sunny sambil menatap seseorang yang berdiri di belakang seohyun

"ada apa?" tanya seohyun tidak mengerti

"eumm i-itu" ucap sunny ragu, entah mengapa suasana menjadi sangat mencekam.

"kau kenapa sih?" tanya seohyun

"sepertinya temanmu kaget melihatku, seohyun-ssi" ucapan dengan nada datar itu sukses membuat seohyun mematung.

"k-kibum oppa?" panggil seohyun, yeoja cantik itu berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah dingin dan datar milik kim kibum, "o-oppa sejak kapan oppa disini?" tanya seohyun, yeoja cantik itu berusaha tersenyum walau sebenarnya dia sudah ketakutan.

"sejak tadi" jawab kibum singkat

"o-oppa, apa oppa mendengar ucapanku tadi?, tadi tidak seperti yang oppa fikirkan" ucap seohyun, yeoja cantik itu berusaha memegang tangan kibum, yang jelas – jelas akan kibum tolak.

"memang apa yang aku fikirkan?" tanya kibum, "tentang kau, yeoja yang egois, munafik, bermuka dua? Cih memuakkan" ucap kibum sarkastik

"tidak oppa, itu tidak benar, aku benar – benar mencintaimu sejak dulu oppa" lirih seohyun, yeoja cantik itu bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya. Tapi sepertinya air mata itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kibum. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya memohon – mohon pada seseorang, biasanya dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"lepaskan tanganmu dariku" ucapnya dingin

"tidak dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" ucap seohyun saat melihat kibum hendak pergi, "oppa!" teriak seohyun.

"ahh satu lagi, jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu itu dihadapanku, dan mulai sekarang kita berakhir seohyun-ssi, jujur saja sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu" ucap kibum sebelum benar – benar pergi, meninggalkan seohyun yang menangis sejadi – jadinya.

"kibum" panggil kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu keluar dari ruang klub, kyuhyun memang sejak tadi disana, dia ingin memastikan apakan kibum benar – benar minta maaf pada seohyun atau tidak, tapi yang dia lihat justru kejadian ini.

"jangan mengatakan apapun, dan jangan mengikutiku" ucap kibum dengan nada datar

"tapi..."

"kau tuli?!" tanya kibum, kyuhyun akhirnya terdiam, dia bahkan tetap diam saat kibum pergi, namun sesaat kemudian dia sadar dan langsung menyusul kibum ke arah perginya namja tampan itu.

.

.

Kibum menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, ternyata kyuhyun yang menempelkan sekaleng minuman soda di pipinya.

"kenapa kau disini, bukankah sudah kukatakan ..."

"kau berisik, sudah minum saja, ini kesempatan langka aku mentraktirmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman soda yang akhirnya diterima oleh kibum itu.

"perhitungan sekali" cibir kibum sambil menegak minuman soda itu, rasa dingin dan segar langsung menyapa tenggorokannya.

"seharusnya kau berterimakasih dengan cara yang manis, seperti kyuhyun yang tampan terima kasih banyak" ucap kyuhyun

"bermimpilah" sahut kibum

"kau menyebalkan kim kibum"

"baru tau?"

"muka datar" ejek kyuhyun

"gembul" balas kibum

"es kutub"

"cerewet"

"mianhae" ucap kyuhyun cepat

"cupid ga.. huh?!" tanya kibum, apa dia tidak salah dengar, kyuhyun meminta maaf, bahkan tanpa diminta?

"mianhae" ulang kyuhyun, "jangan pura – pura tidak dengar, aku minta maaf, kalau aku tidak memaksamu berpacaran dengan seohyun-ssi kau tidak akan sakit hati seperti ini" lirih kyuhyun

"hahaha" kibum tertawa

"yah, kenapa kau tertawa, aku serius" gerutu kyuhyun

"kau fikir aku begini karna yeoja itu?" tanya kibum, kyuhyun mengangguk polos. "bodoh" kibum menjitak kepala kyuhyun. "menghabiskan waktuku saja kalau memikirkan yeoja itu" ucap kibum

"lalu kenapa kau seperti orang patah hati begini?" tanya kyuhyun

"patah hati? Tidak ada salam kamusku, lagipula aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya, aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku menyetujui permintaanmu dan terjebak dengan yeoja menyebalkan itu" ucap kibum, ekspresinya mengeras walaupun tetap datar.

"kau benar dia yeoja menyebalkan" kesal kyuhyun, "uhh aku ingin mencakar wajah badutnya" gerutu kyuhyun

"sepertinya kau lebih kesal dariku?" tanya kibum heran

"aku sedang kesal, dia jahat sekali, kau tenang saja kibum aku akan mencarikan orang yang lebih baik darinya nanti"

"oh tidak lagi" desah kibum

"ayolah, aku janji setelah ini aku akan memeriksa apakah dia orang yang baik atau bukan terlebih dahulu, tapi kau harus mau ya kibum" mohon kyuhyun memelas

"anny" tolak kibum yang langsung bangun dari duduknya

"kibum~" rengek kyuhyun

"no no"

"kibumie~" kyuhyun mengekori kibum, masih dengan memasang wajah puppy eyesnya.

"jangan mengikutiku"

"tidak mau, kibumie ~ ayolah" bujuk kyuhyun, "aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau setuju" kekeh kyuhyun, namja manis itu tetap mengekori kibum kemanapun.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, otte? Apakah makin aneh hehe, maaaaaaafff banget kalo lanjutannya sangat lama, dan masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, dan semoga chap ini memuaskan, aku juga mau mengucapkan banyak – banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview ff aku, jeongmal gomawo... aku juga mau ngingetin jangan lupa vote KYUHYUN dan SUPER JUNIOR di MAMA, kalau ada yg butuh ID bisa kirim PM ke aku, tapi aku hanya akan memberi untuk yg bener – bener mau vote kyu dan SJ, akhir kata pai – pai #bow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Failed Cupid**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho Heechul) as eomma kyuhyun**

 **Seohyun**

 **Kim Ryeowok,**

 **Kim Sahee (kibum's sister)**

 **Shim Changmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, fantasy**

 **Summary : Cho kyuhyun, cupid yang sedang menjalani masa training, mendapat tugas untuk membuat seorang namja kutu buku yang memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan cuek untuk jatuh cinta.**

 **Happy Reading**

"sahee, kibummie eomma dan appa pulang!" teriak seorang yeoja cantik dari depan mansion kim, yeoja cantik bernama lengkap song dahyun yang telah merubah namanya menjadi kim dahyun, yeoja yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang sudah mendekati lima puluh tahun itu berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil menenteng beberapa tas berisi oleh – oleh untuk kedua anaknya, dibelakangnya sang suami berjalan dengan santai sambil menatap tingkah ajaib istri yang dinikahinya hampir dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu itu.

Kim young woon, atau biasa dipanggil kangin, appa dari kim kibum dan kim sahee, namja berbadan tambun itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa nyaman ruang keluarga, hahh hampir sepuluh jam di pesawat membuat tubuhnya yang tak lagi muda itu kelelahan.

"honey, sahee tidak ada di kamarnya" lapor dahyun setelah melihat kamar putri bungsunya dan tidak menemukan putri cantiknya itu disana

"coba lihat dikamar kibummie, mungkin dia tidur dengan oppanya" sahut kangin

"ahh kau benar juga" pekik dahyun heboh sambil mencium pipi suaminya, lalu yeoja cantik itu melangkah ke kamar sang putra sulung yang berada di lantai dua. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar kibum dahyun membuka pintu kamar bercat hitam itu dengan perlahun, takut – takut kedua anaknya itu masih tertidur lelap.

Kegelapan langsung menyapa dahyun begitu pintu itu terbuka, dahyun meraba dinding di dekat pintu, mencari tombol lampu. KLIK, suasana kamar langsung menjadi terang begitu dahyun berhasil menemukan tombol lampu, ibu dua anak itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kasur berukuran king size milik putranya.

"OMO! HONEYYY!" pekik dahyun memanggil sang suami saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat eumm 'manis' di atas kasur putranya. Bagaimana tidak, dahyun menemukan namja asing berwajah manis di kamar putranya, tidur bersama di atas kasur, selain itu putrinya juga tertidur di tengah – tengah antara namja manis itu dan kibum dengan lengan putih milik namja manis itu dan juga lengan agak kekar milik kibum memeluk sahee protektif, seperti orangtua yang melindungi anaknya.

"ada apa?" tanya kangin yang datang tergopoh – gopoh mendengar teriakan maha dasyat sang istri

Itu, dahyun menunjuk ke arah kasur dengan masih memasang wajah shock.

"MWO?!" pekik kangin tidak kalah kagetnya

"berisik sekali" gumam kibum yang sepertinya mulai terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua orangtuanya, kibum membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya, hahh seingatnya dia sudah mematikan lampunya semalam. kibum menengok ke samping kanannya, dilihatnya kyuhyun dan sahee masih tertidur lelap, jadi siapa yang berisik tadi?, sepertinya kibum masih tidak sadar kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang dan sekarang sedang berdiri mematung dekat pintu kamarnya.

Kibum meregangkan ototnya, badannya pegal karna semalaman memeluk sahee, yah semalam hujan turun dengan lebatnya dan sahee memaksa untuk tidur bersamanya dan kyuhyun, jadilah mereka bertiga tidur di kamarnya.

"apa kau sudah bangun tuan muda kim?" pertanyaan bernada mengintimidasi itu menyadarkan kibum bahwa tidak hanya dirinya kyuhyun, dan sahee yang ada di kamarnya saat ini. Namja tampan itu menengok ke arah pintu, wajah datarnya menampakkan ekspresi kaget namun, kaget versi kibum tetap saja datar, kibum menelan ludah gugup saat melihat umma dan appanya memandang tajam ke arahnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"eomma, appa?!" pekiknya tidak percaya, bukankah ibu dan ayahnya itu baru akan pulang minggu depan?. Pandangan namja tampan itu lalu beralih pada kyuhyun, "eomma, appa, kibum bisa jelaskan" ucapnya, jangan – jangan orang tuanya salah paham dan mengiranya membawa kabur anak orang dan hal – hal berbau kriminal lainnya.

.

.

"jadi apa yang mau kau jelaskan tuan muda kim?" tanya dahyun, yeoja cantik itu berdiri di depan kibum sambil melipat tangannya di dedan dada, kibum sendiri sedang didudukkan di kursi ruang tengah, namja tampan itu merasa sedang diadili saat ini setelah kepergok tidur dengan namja asing saat orangtuanya sedang tidak di rumah.

"umma aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya tidur bersama, maksudku benar – benar hanya tidur umma tidak melakukan apapun, lagipula ada sahee" kibum berusaha menjelaskan pada ummanya, arghh ummanya pasti akan marah besar saat ini.

"kibum kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" tanya kangin

"ne appa, membawa kyuhyun menginap tanpa bilang appa dan umma, tapi benar aku tidak melakukan apapun" ucap kibum

"bukan itu kesalahanmu kim muda" sahut dahyun, membuat kibum mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung, bukankah ummanya marah karna itu?. "kesalahmu adalah, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya namjachingu!" pekik dahyun girang, "astaga honey aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya anak kita menjadi namja normal, kukira dihidupnya hanya ada buku, buku dan buku" ucap dahyun sambil memeluk suaminya bahagia, kedua orang dewasa tak tau umur itu berpelukan sambil melompat – lompat yang akhirnya berakhir saat kangin meringis ngilu sambil memegang pinggangnya, sepertinya penyakit encoknya kumat.

"eoh? Gwenchana honey?" tanya dahyun khawatir

"gwenchana, ini tidak ada apa – apanya dibanding dengan melihat putra kita yang datar itu akhirnya punya namjachingu" ucap kangin dramatis

"ahh kau benar honey, kukira nanti dia akan menikah dengan buku" ucap dahyun tak kalah heboh, bagaimana tidak selama ini putranya ini jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali dengan keluarganya, jangankan pacar bahkan teman saja tidak punya, yang ada di otaknya hanya buku, buku, dan buku, ahh itu mungkin karna sikap kibum yang sangat pendiam dan dingin, dahyun dan kangin bahkan sangat heran darimana sifat kibum itu berasal, pasalnya dia dan suaminya cukup baik dalam hal bersosialisasi.

"honey, apakah kita harus mengadakan pesta besar – besaran untuk merayakan hal ini?" tanya dahyun

"tentu chagy, kau boleh mengundang teman – temanmu, aku akan menghubungi IO, ini patut dirayakan" setuju kangin

"kau lihat tadi, dia sangat manis, aku akan punya menantu manis" heboh dahyun

"tunggu, STOPPPP!" teriak kibum tidak percaya, orangtuanya ini memang sangat aneh bagaimana bisa mereka justru sangat senang saat menemukan putra mereka tidur sekamar bahkan seranjang dengan seorang namja asing. "umma, appa, kalian tidak marah karna ada namja asing di kamarku?" tanya kibum memastikan

"tentu saja tidak kibum, kami justru sangat senang, kalau kau mau umma dan appa bahkan bisa melamarnya untukmu sekarang juga, lebih bagus lagi kalau dia sedang hamil anakmu jadi kami bisa langsung menikahkan kalian" ucap dahyun semangat

Astaga, kibum benar – benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ini melihat tingkah absurd kedua orangtuanya, kalau ada nominasi untuk orangtua teraneh dan tergila di dunia mungkin dia akan mengajukan kedua orangtuanya untuk masuk nominasi. Ohh tidak sadarkah kibum kedua orangtuanya seperti itu karna sudah terlalu frustasi melihatmu yang sepertinya akan menjomblo selamanya.

.

.

"ah ayo duduklah disini kyuhyunnie" ucap dahyun manis saat melihat kyuhyun akan bergabung di meja makan, namja manis itu terlihat segar karna sudah mandi. Disampingnya sahee menggandeng tangannya, sepertinya yeoja cilik itu benar – benar menyukai kyuhyun dan tidak ingin jauh – jauh dari oppa cantiknya itu.

"annyeong ahjussi ahjumma, cho kyuhyun imnida" ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan pada orangtua kibum

"aigo jangan formal begitu, kibum sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami, walau kami agak kecewa karna kau bukan namjachingu namja datar itu, kyuhyunnie kau manis sekali astaga aku ingin menggigit pipi chubbymu" gumam dahyun

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak perlu difikirkan, dan duduklah disini, satu lagi jangan panggil kami ahjussi dan ahjumma, panggil umma dan appa ne" ucap dahyun lembut, sepertinya dia masih mengharapkan kyuhyun menjadi menantunya.

Kyuhyun akirnya duduk di samping dahyun, namja manis itu menghela nafas lega, dia fikir dia akan diintrogasi oleh orangtua kibum atau bahkan diusir, ternyata mereka orang – orang baik.

"makanlah yang banyak kyunnie, umma masak banyak hari ini karna ada dirimu" dahyun mengambilkan banyak lauk untuk kyuhyun, "kudengar kau dari jepang, ahh honey bagaimana cara menyapa dengan bahasa jepang" bisik dahyun pada suaminya

"ohayo gozaimasu" bisik kangin

"ahh ne, ohayo gozaimasu" ulang dahyun, sepertinya dia sangat ingin membuat kyuhyun nyaman, yahh itung – itung agar kyuhyun mau bersama putranya yang tampan tapi dingin dan menyebalkan itu, jadi keinginannya mempunyai menantu seperti kyuhyun bisa terwujud.

"mwo?" kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dia tidak mengerti umma kibum ini berbicara apa

"eumm umma, kyuhyun memang dari jepang, tapi dia hanya sebentar disana jadi tidak terlalu fasih, bicara dengan bahasa korea saja" ucap kibum

"ohh begitu, baguslah umma juga tidak bisa bahasa jepang" ucap dahyun lega, ck sudah jelas – jelas pertama tadi dia juga menyapa kyuhyun dengan bahasa korea. "kyuhyunnie berapa usiamu?" tanya dahyun lembut

"17 tahun umma" jawab kyuhyun sambil menyuap sepotong daging ke mulutnya dalam sekali suap, membuat pipi putih dan chubbynya itu menggembung, ahh kyuhyun memang selalu lupa diri kalau bertemu makanan terutama daging sapi yang sangat dia suka, ummanya bahkan pernah mengatakan kyuhyun itu membuat bangkrut karna selalu minta makan daging.

 _Astaga menggemaskan sekali,_ ucap dahyun dalam hati, yeoja cantik ini menahan diri untuk meremas – remas pipi namja yang diklaimnya sebagai calon menantu itu. "17 tahun, berarti sudah boleh menikah" ucap dahyun

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"umma!" pekik kibum, ummanya ini harus dihentikan sebelum berbicara yang aneh – aneh lagi

"apa kau punya saudara kyunnie?" tanya dahyun lagi, masa bodoh dengan putranya yang mengajukan protes

"anny, kyu anak tunggal umma" jawab kyuhyun

"ahhh kau pasti sangat kesepian, sebaiknya kau cepat menikah agar tidak kesepian, lebih bagus lagi kalau cepat punya anak" ucap dahyun

"UMMA!" pekik kibum lebih keras lagi, ahh dia sudah tidak tahan, dengan cepat kibum bangun dari kursinya, ck ummanya itu bisa merusak kepolosan kyuhyun. dengan cepat namja tampan itu menarik tangan kyuhyun, "kajja kita makan diluar" ajak kibum

"mwo? Kibum dagingnya" bingung kyuhyun, namja manis itu menatap miris daging yang masih tersisa banyak di piringnya.

"jangan banyak tanya, nanti aku akan mentraktirmu es krim" ucap kibum

"es krim" gumam kyuhyun ahh dia akan melakukan apapun untuk makanan manis dan dingin itu, dengan ekspresi senang akhirnya kyuhyun ikut dengan kibum, kyuhyun bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan dengan umma dan appa kim juga sahee karna kibum langsung menarik tangannya.

"astaga tidak sabaran sekali anak itu, SELAMAT KENCAN!" teriak dahyun

"umma, sahee mau ikut oppa dan oppa cantik" rengek sahee

"sahee sayang, kau menyukai oppa cantik kan?" tanya dahyun, yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari putrinya, "sahee mau oppa cantik menjadi oppanya sahee?" tanya dahyun lagi yang lagi – lagi dijawab oleh anggukan yeoja cantik itu, "kalau begitu sahee harus membiarkan mereka pergi berdua saja, arra?"

"ne, umma" jawab sahee patuh

"ahh anak umma memang pintar, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berbelanja sepuasnya" ucap dahyun, "kau setuju kan honey?" tanya dahyun manis pada suaminya

"ehhh, t-tentu saja" jawab kangin, pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak sejak pagi, rupanya karna ini, asal kalian tau istrinya itu sangat gila belanja, sekali belanja saja mungkin nyonya kim itu bisa membuat dompet suaminya menjerit. Poor kangin.

.

.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun pada kibum, namja manis ini sangat kesal pada kibum, kakinya pegal karna sejak tadi mengikuti langkah kibum yang cepat dan tak tau mau kemana. Katanya kibum mau mentraktirnya es krim, ahh dan juga makan karna tadi kibum membuatnya tidak menyelesaikan makannya.

"berisik ikut saja" jawab kibum cuek

"aku lelah, lapar dan haus" rengek kyuhyun, namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya ke jalan. "juga kau berbohong padaku, katanya mau membelikanku es krim, tapi dari tadi kita hanya jalan – jalan dan jalan terus, energiku sudah habis aku butuh makan" kesal kyuhyun

"ck, baiklah gendut, dan jangan panggil aku pembohong, aku namja yang memegang janji" ucap kibum tidak terima

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"tentu saja, akun ku buktikan padamu" setelah mengatakan itu kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun, membawa namja manis itu ke salah satu kedai es krim yang terkenal dan letaknya tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan kibum.

"selamat datang" sapa para pegawai saat kibum dan kyuhyun memasuki kedai tersebut, kadai itu masih cukup sepi karna memang masih pagi, sepertinya kibum dan kyuhyun pelanggan pertama kedai ini.

Kyuhyun yang melihat foto – foto es krim berbagai rasa yang menghiasi seisi kedai langsung menampilkan wajak berbinar – binar, astaga kibum bahkan sampai malu sendiri, sebenarnya dia membawa namja berumur 17 tahun atau bocah berumur lima tahun.

"kibum, aku mau yang itu, itu, itu" kyuhyun mulai menunjuk – nunjuk gambar es krim menggiurkan yang tertempel di dinding kedai

"ini masih pagi, satu skop es krim saja" tolak kibum

"anny, itu sedikit sekali, lagipula aku ingin mencoba semua rasa" rengek kyuhyun manja sambil menggoyang – goyangkan lengan kibum, pemandangan manis itu membuat seluruh pegawai kedai itu memekik gemas, mereka mengira kyuhyun dan kibum adalah sepasang kekasih.

"nanti kau sakit perut" ucap kibum ketus, wajahnya dibuat kesal padahal sebenarnya dia khawatir, kyuhyun baru makan sedikit tadi tidak baik kalau makan es krim banyak – banyak.

"tidak akan, janji" kyuhyun mengangat tangannya, membentuk V sign di depan kibum

"astaga, namjachingumu manis dan menggemaskan sekali" ucap seorang ahjumma yang sepertinya pemilik kedai es krim ini, "jadi apa yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian?" tanya ahjumma itu.

"ahh annyeong ahjumma, bisakah ahjumma memberikan dua skop es krim coklat satu skop es krim vanila dan dua skop es krim matcha" pinta kyuhyun sopan

"tentu saja, dengan sanang hati akan ahjumma siapkan untuk namja manis sepertimu" ucap ahjumma itu dengan senyum keibuannya.

"terima kasih ahjumma" sahut kyuhyun

"satu skop saja ahjumma" ralat kibum

"anny" tolak kyuhyun

"kalian sangat lucu, dan kau sangat perhatian sekali pada namjachingu manismu, tapi tenang saja es krim kami dibuat dari bahan alami dan segar, jadi tidak akan membuat sakit perut" ucap ahjumma itu

"namjachingu?" tanya kibum

"ne, kalian sepasang kekasih kan? Kalian tampak sangat serasi" ucap ahjumma itu

"mwo? A-anny" elak kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah karna pujian ahjumma ini

"nah ini es krimmu eummm..."

"kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun imnida" ucap kyuhyun ceria

"ne, kyunnie ini es krimmu selamat menikmati, dan ini untukmu" ucap ahjumma itu sambil menyodorkan semangkuk es krim pada kibum

"tapi aku tidak memesan" ucap kibum bingung

"ini bonus untuk kalian karna kalian pelanggan pertama kami hari ini" jelas ahjumma itu

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis ahjumma" tolak kibum sopan

"kau tenang saja, eum"

"kibum namanya kibum ahjumma" sela kyuhyun

"ne, kibum-ssi kau jangan khawatir es krim ini rasa kopi kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap ahjumma itu menenangkan

Kyuhyun menyikut perut kibum pelan, "sudah terima saja, ahjumma ini sudah sangat baik memberimu es krim gratis" gumam kyuhyun, lalu namja manis itu kembali memandang ahjumma di depannya dengan senyum manis andalannya, "kami akan menerimanya ahjumma, terima kasih" ucapnya tulus, kibum akhirnya pasrah dan membawa semangkuk es krim kopi itu ke tempat duduk dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan, sehingga mereka bisa melihat kendaraan yang berlalu – lalang di jalan raya.

"ahhh enaknya" desah kyuhyun saat memasukkan sesendok besar es krim ke dalam mulutnya, lalu namja manis itu melotot ke arah kibum yang sebenarnya tidak seram sama sekali, "kanapa tidak dimakan, kau harus menghargainya, ini pemberian ahjumma" petuah kyuhyun, yang akhirnya dengan berat hati kibum menyuapkan es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya, walau hanya sedikit sekali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda saat melihat kibum sedang meresapi rasa dingin, agak pahit dan sedikit manis dalam mulutnya itu, "bagaimana enak kan?" tanya kyuhyun menggoda

"ehemm, biasa saja" elak kibum gengsi padahal benar apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun, es krim itu berbeda, sangat enak dan tidak membuat mual sama sekali. "kyu kenapa kau sangat suka es krim?" tanya kibum tiba – tiba , yahh semenjak dirinya membelikan kyuhyun es krim untuk pertama kalinya cupid manis didepannya ini benar – benar menjadi maniak es krim, kemanapun dia pasti mencari es krim.

"karna dirimu" jawab kyuhyun

"huh?" tanya kibum tidak mengerti

"karna kau sangat mirip dengan es krim" jawab kyuhyun

"maksudmu aku dingin?" tanya kibum datar, dia sudah biasa mendengar orang menyebutnya gunung es, manusia salju, tapi saat kyuhyun yang mengatakannya entah mengapa dia tidak menyukainya.

"dengarkan dulu sampai selesai, kenapa kau hanya menilai dari satu sisinya saja" gerutu kyuhyun, "kau memang seperti es krim, yang sangat dingin, tapi jangan lupa es krim juga manis dan sangat lembut, seperti dirimu, orang yang tidak mengenalmu mungkin menilai kau dingin, datar, sombong, menyebalkan"

"ya!" sela kibum

"issh aku belum selesai, dengarkan dulu, kau memang memiliki segudang sikap menyebalkan, tapi kau juga sangat baik dan lembut, kau bahkan menerimaku di rumahmu, padahal kau bisa saja mengusirku, seperti es krim kau dingin, tapi jangan lupa es krim juga manis dan lembut" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"lalu kau pasti sering dengar, orang – orang berkata bahwa kau adalah gunung es, manusia salju, mungkin kau menganggap itu sebuah ejekan, itu kalau kau hanya melihat satu sisinya saja, tapi coba kau fikirkan, gunung es memang dingin dan kokoh, tapi orang – orang sangat suka melihatnya karna dia sangat indah saat terkena sinar matahari, lalu manusia salju, dia juga sangat dingin, tapi banyak orang – orang yang menantikan datangnya salju, sama sepertimu kau memang dingin dan menyebalkan tapi banyak yang menyukai dan mengagumimu, sahee, eomm dan appa kim, lalu fans – fansmu di sekolah, dan aku, kau itu orang yang baik, kim kibum" ucap kyuhyun,.

kibum bahkan sambai terdiam mendengar ucapan cupid manis itu, ini sertama kalinya dia mendengar kyuhyun bicara serius, biasanya cupid manis ini hanya bisa main – main saja, dan entah mengapa hati kibum menghangat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun yang begitu tulus "terima kasih" ucap kibum dengan senyum tulus yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya

"ya apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik kibum saat kyuhyun tiba saja menyendok es krim miliknya

"aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya, ternyata kopi tidak buruk, aku minta ya bum" rengek kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"shirreo, ahjumma memberikannya padaku jadi ini milikku" ucap kibum dengan seringaian di wajahnya

"pelit" kesal kyuhyun

"aku tidak perduli" ucap kibum cuek

"kibum, kibum, kibum, kibum!" rengek kyuhyun

"aku tidak dengar" kibum menutup kedua telinganya, kalau tidak dia akan menyerah dengan segala rengekan kyuhyun yang maha dasyat dan selelu bisa meluluhkannya itu.

"akan kuadukan pada eomma dan appa kim" ancam kyuhyun

"mereka orangtuaku gendut tentu mereka akan membelaku"

"siapa yang kau bilang gendut?" marah kyuhyun

"siapa lagi, tentu kau memang ada lagi makhluk gendut selain dirimu disini" ucap kibum dengan nada menyebalkan

"kim kibum, aku akan membunuhmu!" murka kyuhyun

Melihat cupid manis didepannya akan mengamuk, kibum dengan cepat mengambil langkah menyelamatkan diri, untung saja es krim mereka sudah dibayar, jadi mereka bisa langsung pergi.

"bukankah mereka sangat manis?" ucap ahjumma pemilik kedai sambil memperhatikan kibum dan kyuhyun yang kejar – kejaran di luar kedainya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh seluruh pegawainya, rupanya mereka sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara kibum dan kyuhyun.

.

.

"kibum berhenti!" pekik kyuhyun

"makanya jangan gendut, kau jadi kesulitan lari" ejek kibum sadis, namja tampan yang biasanya berekspresi datar dan dingin ini tertawa lepas, ahh ini pertama kalinya dia bisa sedekat dan senyaman ini dengan seseorang selain keluarganya, kalau kyuhyun bisa dianggap sebagai orang, yah kyuhyun kan seorang cupid, cupid manis dan menggemaskan.

"Akhhh" kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pekikan dari arah belakang, namja tampan itu menengok kebelakang, dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi kakinya, rasa panik mulai menghinggapi kibum, apa kyuhyun terluka?. "gwenchana?" tanya kibum sambil menghampiri kyuhyun

"shhh arggg" ringis kyuhyun

"ada apa, apa kakimu terkilir kyu?" tanya kibum sambil berjongkok di depan kyuhyun

BRUKKKK, tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun mendorong kibum kuat, membuat kibum yang tidak siap dengan serangan kyuhyun itu jatuh terduduk, "hahaha rasakan pembalasanku, ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang kukira, kau mudah sekali ditipu bum" ejek kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menghindari kibum

"yak, kembali kyuhyun!" pekik kibum, padahal dia sudah khawatir tapi ternyata cupid manis itu hanya mengerjainya.

.

.

"aku lelah, dan lapar" keluh kyuhyun saat dirinya dan kibum akhirnya berhenti bermain kejar – kejaran, "aku lelah dan lapar" ulang kyuhyun lagi dengan suara lebih keras, tapi kibum masih juga belum bereaksi, "bum, aku lapar" akhirnya kyuhyun menyenggol tangan kibum, huhh kibum itu tidak peka sekali sihh

"lalu?" tanya kibum singkat

"belikan aku makanan" pinta kyuhyun

"perlu kuingatkan tadi aku sudah membelikanmu banyak es krim"

"itu es krim, bukan makanan aku masih lapar, kau lupa karna kau aku meninggalkan daging lezat buatan umma kim" rengek kibum

"aku sedang malas makan" ucap kibum cuek

"aku tidak memintamu makan juga, belikan aku makanan saja"

"aku tidak bawa uang banyak kyu"

"roti saja tidak papa" ucap kyuhyun memelas

"baiklah, akan kubelikan di minimarket depan, kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana – mana, jangan mau ikut seseorang walau dia mengiming – imingimu es krim, dan..."

"jangan percaya pada orang asing" lanjut kyuhyun, huhh dia sampai hapal petuah – petuah kibum.

"baguslah kalau kau mengerti, kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira" kibum mengacak rambut kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum berjalan menyebrang untuk memasuki sebuah minimarket.

"ck, dasar menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun.

.

.

Begitu sampai di minimarket itu kibum langsung berjalan ke bagian roti, namja tampan itu mencari dengan seksama roti berisi coklat kesukaan kyuhyun, dia menemukannya, dan pas sekali rotinya tinggal satu, kibum hendak mengambilnya tepat saat ada seseorang yang akan mengambilnya, sehingga tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"maaf" ucap kibum singkat pada namja manis berbadan mungil disampingnya

"gwenchana,apa kau ingin roti ini?" tanya namja itu ramah

"ne" jawab kibum

"ahh aku juga sangat menyukainya, tapi sayang rotinya tinggal satu" ucap namja itu

"maaf, tapi bisa kau memberikannya padaku?, da tidak menyukai rasa yang lain" ucap kibum memohon

"kalau begitu, baiklah" namja manis itu tersenyum lalu mengambil roti coklat itu dan memberikannya pada kibum.

"terima kasih, eumm.."

"ryeowook, kim ryeowook"

"ne, terima kasih ryeowook-ssi" ucap kibum tulus lalu membawa roti isi coklat itu dan membayarnya.

"dia namja yang baik" ucap namja manis bernama ryeowook itu sambil menatap punggung kibum yang sedang membayar di meja kasir.

.

.

"ahh bagaimana bisa aku ceroboh sekali" ucap namja itu sambil memunguti jeruk – jeruknya berjatuhan dari kantong plastiknya yang ternyata robek

Kibum yang berdiri di belakang namja itu memperhatikannya dengan heran, bukankah ini namja yang tadi? Siapa namanya, ahh ryeowook, batin kibum. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun namja tampan itu membantu ryeowook memunguti jeruk itu.

"ahh terima kasuh tu..., ehh kau namja jadi" ucap ryeowook semangat, tidak menyangka akan bertemu namja tampan ini lagi

"lain kali hati – hati ucap kibum" lalu meninggalkan ryeowook, kyuhyun pasti sudah bosan menunggunya.

"ne, sekali lagi terima kasih" teriak ryeowook pada kibum yang sudah berjalan menjauh, "ehh tunggu siapa namanu?" teriak ryeowook lagi, tapi sepertinya kibum tidak dengar, akhirnya ryeowook hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, hahh sepertinya dia tertarik pada namja tampan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kibum berbicara pada seseorang di depan pintu minimarket, kibum bahkan membantu orang itu mengambil jeruknya yang terjatuh, kyuhyun tidak tau ada apa tapi ada perasaan yang aneh saat dia melihatnya, seperti perasaan tidak rela, kesal, entahlah kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti.

"maaf lama" ucap kibum saat namja tampan itu sampai di tempat kyuhyun menunggu

"kenapa lama sekali?" ketus kyuhyun

"mengantri" jawab kibum singkat

"huhh mengantri apa kau terlalu asik mengobrol dengan namja itu" gumam kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak didengar jelas oleh kibum

"kau bilang apa kyu?"

"tidak bilang apa – apa, aku sudah tidak lapar lagi" kesal kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan kibum

"ada apa dengannya, tadi bilang lapar sekarang tidak, apa dia marah karna aku terlalu lama" kesal kibum, sudah susah – susah dia membelikan roti ini bahkan sampai meminta untuk mendapatkan rasa kesukaan kyuhyun, dan cupid manis itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan tidak lapar lagi, ck menyebalkan.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan membuangnya" ucap kibum, jangan kira kibum main – main, namja tampan itu benar – benar membuang roti yang dengan susah payah di dapatkannya itu ke tong sampah.

"roti coklatku" gumam kyuhyun pelan, sebenarnya dia tidak rela roti itu di buang, tapi dia sedang kesal dengan yang membelinya, walaupun kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau dia kesal karna apa.

.

.

"anak – anak ayo siap – siap" pekik dahyun sambil menghampiri kibum, kyuhyun dan sahee yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing di ruang santai, kyuhyun dan sahee bermain game make up di tab milik sahee, sedangkan kibum , yahh seperti biasa membaca buku.

"kemana eomma?" tanya sahee, apa eommanya akan mengajak belanja lagi, ck gadis kecil ini padahal tadi dia belanja banyak sekali

"kita akan kerumah tetangga baru, mereka mngundang kita makan malam" jelas dahyun

"memang ada tetangga baru?" tanya kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku setebal lima senti yang sedang dibacanya.

Huhh dahyun ingin sekali menjitak putra tampan dan menyebalkannya ini, tidak sopan sekali, berbicara padanya tapi tidak melihat wajahnya sama sekali, apa buku ditangannya ini lebih menarik dari wajah eomma yag sudah melahirkannya. "jangan banyak tanya cepat ganti baju, mereka sudah menunggu" perintah dahyun mutlak dengan nada tegas, yeoja cantik ini lalu mentap namja manis yang di klaimnya sebagai menantu, "kau juga bersiaplah kyunnie, kau harus ikut" ucap dahyun lembut pada kyuhyun

"oppa cantik ikut eomma? Yeyyyy" pekik dahyun girang

"oppa cantik, bagaimana kalau oppa cantik memakai pakaian yang sahee dan eomma belikan tadi" ucap sahee semangat, sahee dan dahyun memang membelikan beberapa pakaian pada kyuhyun

"ne" ucap kyuhyun semangat, keduanya lalu pergi ke kamar masing – masing untuk bersiap – siap sedangkan kibum masih tampak santai dengan bukunya, dia tidak suka menghadiri acara seperti ini.

"yak!, kim muda apa yang kau lakukan cepat bersiap" perintah dahyun

"kyuhyun sedang berganti pakaian eomma" ucap kibum

"bukankah itu bagus kau bisa melihatnya, lagipula bukankah selama ini kalian tidur di kamar yang sama bahkan di kasur yang sama, masa kau tidak pernah melihatnya" goda dahyun

Wajah kibum memerah, dia jadi ingat saat pertama kali melihat tubuh kyuhyun saat cupid manis itu menunjukkan sayap kecilnya, dan kibum bersumpah itu terakhir kalinya dia melihatnya, kibum takut tergoda kalau melihatnya lagi.

"kau pernah melihatnya ya?" tanya dahyun

"anny" elak kibum

"ooo wajahmu memerah kim muda" goda dahyun

"aku mau bersiap dulu" ucap kibum lalu pergi dari hadapan eommanya sebelum eommanya itu semakin menggodanya.

"ck, sudah jelas – jelas dia menyukai kyunnie manisku" ucap dahyun

.

.

"ahh kau sudah datang dahyun-ssi" sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya berbadan kecil pada dahyun

"ne, perkenalkan in young-ssi, ini suamiku kim young woon, ini putra sulungku kim kibum, ini putriku kim sahee, dan ini kyunnie manisku" ucap dahyun mengenalkan keluarganya

"ne, selamat datang, maaf kalau rumah kami tidak sebagus dan senyaman rumah kalian"

"jangan berkata begitu, rumahmu sangat indah, dan taman di depan sangat terawat aku sangat menyukainya" ucap dahyun ramah

"ahh mari masuklah, suami dan putraku sudah menunggu" ucap in yeong

"kyu, kyuhyun"panggil kibum, namja tampan itu berusaha membuat kyuhyun berjalan bersamanya di belakang, tapi namja manis itu bersikap seolah – olah tidak mendengarnya, kibum sendiri sangat bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun, sejak tadi cupid manis itu menghindarinya.

"kibum apa yang kau lakukan disitu, cepat masuk" ucap dahyun

"ne, eomma" pasrahnya, sepertinya memag tidak ada waktu bicara berdua saja dengan kyuhyun

"silahkan duduk, perkenalkan ini suami dan putraku" ucap in yeong

Kibum, kyuhyun dan sahee membungkuk sopan, lalu saat kibum menengakkan kembali badannya, matanya berpandangan dengan namja yang di temuinya siang tadi.

"kau" ucap kibum

Ryeowook tersenyum manis, "kau yang tadi, senang bertemu denganmu lagi" ucapnya gembira, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang keduanya bingung.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya chap ini kelar juga, gimana makin aneh gak hahaha, saya lagi gak mood berimajinasi karna lagi sibuk pake banget, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya makin absurd hehhheehhe, ohhh ya terimakasih untuk yang selalu review ff ku, review kalian tuhh bikin semangat dehhh, dan maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dalam tulisanku, aku masih perlu banyak belajar. Sampai sini aja deh cuap – cuapnya pai – pai ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Failed Cupid**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho Heechul) as eomma kyuhyun**

 **Seohyun**

 **Kim Ryeowok,**

 **Kim Sahee (kibum's sister)**

 **Shim Changmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, fantasy**

 **Summary : Cho kyuhyun, cupid yang sedang menjalani masa training, mendapat tugas untuk membuat seorang namja kutu buku yang memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan cuek untuk jatuh cinta.**

 **Happy Reading**

Minggu pagi yang cerah dimanfaatkan dengan baik untuk berjalan – jalan di taman, entah berolah raga, atau sekedar duduk sambil menikmati suasana taman dan membawa binatang peliharaan jalan – jalan. Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan dua namja, satu yeoja cilik, dan seekor anjing putih berbulu lebat yang sedang menikmati suasana taman. Emm tapi sepertinya hanya si gadis cilik dan juga anjing berbulu putih itu saja yang menikmatinya, karna sejak tadi dua namja yang lebih memilih duduk di bangku taman itu hanya memasang wajah masam. Terutama salah satu namja yang berwajah manis, sejak tadi wajahnya tampak di tekuk pertanda bahwa dia sedang kesal. Namja itu, kyuhyun, kesal karna minggu paginya terganggu, padahal dia masih sangat mengantuk, tapi kibum –namja yang duduk disampingnya- dengan teganya membangunkannya hanya karna tidak ingin sendirian menemani sahee ke taman.

"masih kesal?" tanya kibum, tidak ada nada menyesal sama sekali karna sudah mengganggu waktu tidur namja manis disampingnya.

"aku ngantuk kibum" rengek kyuhyun, pasalnya semalaman dia menemani sahee yang susah tidur dan memaksanya bermain boneka

"kau bisa tidur lagi nanti" sahut kibum cuek

"aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi" kesal kyuhyun

"baiklah maaf"

"maafmu terdengar tidak iklas"

Kibum menoleh ke arah kyuhyun, apasih maunya namja manis dan cerewet ini, "sekotak susu" tawar kibum

"tidak tertarik, umma sudah membelikanku banyak susu" seru kyuhyun, dia sangat menyukai umma kibum yang sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya, beda dengan ummanya yang galak dan cerewet tapi walau begitu dia sayang ummanya juga..

"ck, coklat" tawar kibum lagi, kyuhyun menggeleng, sungguh menghadapi kyuhyun yang keras kepala benar – benar membuat sakit kepala, "tawaran terakhir, ice cream" putus kibum final

"dua scoop, deal" pekik kyuhyun senang, hahaha, kibum itu gapang sekali diperdaya, akhirnya kyuhyun akan mendapatkan dua scoop ice cream gratis

"oppa, sahee juga" rengek sahee yang tiba – tiba saja sudah bergabung di antara keduanya, dibelakangnya ada sam yang sedang menggigit sebuah bola plastik berwarna merah yang dimainkannya bersama nona kecilnya tadi.

"hah terserah saja" pasrah kibum

"yeyyyy!" kyuhyun dan sahee memekik senang, sedang kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, mimpi apa dia sampai harus menghadapi dua bocah ini.

.

.

"kau yakin tidak mau bum?" tanya kyuhyun

"anny, aku tidak suka makanan manis, dan panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua setahun darimu" ucap kibum

"aku lebih suka memanggilmu kibum, bub-bum, bummie, bukankah itu lucu" ucap kyuhyun ceria

"kibum-ssi, kyuhyun-ssi annyeong, kebetulan sekali" tiba – tiba saja suara yang agak nyaring itu menayapa mereka, kyuhyun menoleh, menatap namja manis berbadan mungil yang sudah seminggu ini menjadi tetangga baru keluarga kim, siapa lagi kalau bukan kim ryeowook.

"ahh ada sahee juga, annyeong" sapa ryeowook melihat gadis cilik cantik yang duduk di samping kyuhyun

"wook-ssi, kau melupakan sam" protes kyuhyun sambil tetap melahap ice creamnya

"ah? Mian, annyeong sam" sapa ryeowook sambil mengelus bulu anjing putih yang duduk tenang di dekat kaki kyuhyun itu.

"mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar kibum, dia hanya berusaha bersikap sopan, bagaimanapun ryeowook pernah merelakan roti coklat yang tinggal satu waktu itu untuk kibum, yahh anggaplah kibum sedang balas budi.

"tentu, terima kasih, aku juga bingung kalau duduk sendirian" sahut ryeowook senang, wajahnya perlahan memerah saat memandang wajah tampan namun datar milik kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap ryeowook, sekali lihat saja dia tau ryeowook itu menyukai kibum. "eh!" karna terlalu serius memperhatikan ryeowook kyuhyun tidak sadar ice creamnya sudah mencair, ice cream itu sekarang sudah menetes di baju yang dipakainya.

"kau ini makan saja seperti anak kecil" cibir kibum, namun tangannya dengan cepat meraih beberapa lembar tisu yang tersedia di atas meja, kibum lalu berdiri dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan, membungkuk ke arah kyuhyun, membersihkan pakaian namja manis itu dengan telaten, "bahkan sahee makan lebih rapi darimu" cibir kibum lagi

"yah!" kesal kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya dengan kepala kibum, tidak kuat tapi lumayan sakit juga, padahal kibum baru saja membuatnya tersentuh tapi akhirnya namja tampan itu tetap mengejeknya juga, "kalau tidak iklas membersihkan bajuku yasudah" gerutu kyuhyun

"tidak percaya?" tanya kibum, namja tampan itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kyuhyun, dengan cepat membersihkan sisa ice cream di ujung bibir kyuhyun, kali ini menggunakan jarinya, terlalu malas untuk mengambil tisu lagi. "lihat?" ucap kibum, sambil menunjukkan noda ice cream di jempolnya pada kyuhyun.

"huhh" kesal kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak

"kalian sangat akrab" ucap ryeowook yang sejak tadi memperhatikan iteraksi keduanya

"anny!" pekik kibum dan kyuhyun bersamaan, keduanya saling pandang lalu membuang muka

"anny, kalian akrab" ucap ryeowook sambil terkekeh geli melihat keduanya, walau kibum dan kyuhyun lebih sering berdebat ryeowook bisa melihat kedekatan antara keduanya, berbeda dengan saat kibum berbicara padanya, kibum hanya akan berbicara seperlunya sedangkan pada kyuhyun kibum bisa sangat cerewet.

.

.

"bum menrurutmu ryeowook bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun sambil tidur – tiduran di atas kasur kibum, kibum sendiri sedang duduk tenang di meja belajarnya sambil membaca buku, besok dia ada ulangan, sebenarnya kyuhyun juga, ingatkan mereka sekelas, tapi kyuhyun lebih memilih bersantai, namja manis itu bilang bahkan memejamkan mata pun soal – soal itu akan selesai.

"kenapa dengannya?" tanya kibum balik

"apa menurutmu dia baik?"

"baik" jawab kibum singkat

"dia juga perhatian dan lembut, benar kan bum? Ah dia juga sangat manis" puji kyuhyun, tingkahnya sudah seperti ibu – ibu yang sedang mempromosikan anaknya untuk mencari calon menantu.

Kibum menutup bukunya, namja tampan itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kyuhyun, sepertinya dia mulai mengerti maksud kyuhyun. "kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya kibum dengan nada datar

"hanya bertanya saja, ryeowook itu pasti banyak namja yang menyukainya, benar kan bum?" pancing kyuhyun

"aku tidak perduli" sahut kibum cuek

Kyuhyun merengut sebal, kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidur – tidurannya, namja manis itu duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di atas kasur kibum sambil memeluk bantal bentuk kepala beruang coklat pemberian umma kim, menghadap namja tampan yang sekarang kembali sibuk dengan buku – buku pelajarannya itu, padahal kyuhyun tau walau kibum tidak belajarpun dia akan tetap mendapatken peringkat pertama diantara siswa seangkatannya.

"dasar menyebalkan" gumam kyuhyun, "ahh bum, sahee bilang dua hari lagi akan ada festival kembang api di lotte world, lotte world itu apa bum, sahee bilang itu tempat yang sangaaaattttt menyenangkan, kita kesana, ne ne" pinta kyuhyun tiba – tiba saat ingat cerita sahee siang tadi tentang tempat bernama lotte world. Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan yang namanya lotte world, sahee bilang disana ada roda raksasa yang berputar (kincir raksasa), dia kan jadi ingin tau.

"hahh" kibum mendesah lelah, adiknya itu kenapa suka sekali cerita pada kyuhyun, sudah tau cupid manis itu sangat penasaran dan mudah dibujuk, dan kalau kibum tidak menurutinya sudah dijamin kyuhyun akan merengek seharian.

"disana ada ular raksasa (read: roller coaster), nanti dia akan menggigitmu" ucap kibum menakut – nakuti, siapa tau ini berhasil kyuhyun kan tidak tau apa – apa tentang taman hiburan.

"sebesar apa bum?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

Kibum hampir tersenyum senang, dia fikir rencananya berhasil untuk menakuti kyuhyun, "sebesar bus yang sering kita naiki untuk ke sekolah" jawab kibum dengan nada serius

"ah, kau tenang saja bum, kalau kau takut kau bisa berlindung padaku, aku pernah mengalahkan seekor ular besar, kau lupa aku ini cupid" ucap kyuhyun bangga, "jadi kita akan kesana kan bum?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"terserah" sahut kibum, sepertinya dia sudah pasrah, toh menolak juga percuma, kyuhyun pasti mendapat dukungan, sahee, eomma dan juga appanya, mengingat keluarganya sangat menyukai kyuhyun.

"yey, kau juga harus mengajak wook-ssi" ucap kyuhyun

BRAK, kibum tiba – tiba bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara keras yang dihasilkan dari benturan antara kayu kursi dan lantai kamar kibum. Kibum kira kyuhyun sudah lupa tentang pembicaraan mengenai tetangga baru mereka itu, dan saat kyuhyun kembali menyinggung – nyinggung tentang ryeowook entah kenapa membuat kibum kesal.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya saat kibum berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, berdiri di tepi kasur badannya agak membungkuk dengan tangan yang berpegangan di pinggiran kasur, mata hitam dan gelapnya menatap mata coklat milik kyuhyun yang sekarang tampak salah tingkah.

"b-bum" gumam kyuhyun

"apa kau serius ingin melakukan ini?" tanya kibum, nada datar namja tampan itu membuat kyuhyun bergetar ketakutan, walaupun kibum memang biasan berbicara dengan nada dingin dan datar namun sekarang terasa berbeda, kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau kibum sedang marah.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun berusaha memberanikan diri

"jangan pura – pura tidak tau, kau pasti berusaha menjodohkanku dengan ryeowook-ssi kan?" tuduh kibum

"kalau iya kenapa? Bukankah ini memang tugasku untuk mencarikan cinta sejati untukmu, lagipula wook-ssi namja yang baik, seperti yang kubilang dia manis, ramah, baik, dan perhatian, tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya bum" jelas kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

Kibum memegang pundak kyuhyun, memastikan namja manis itu menatap matanya, "apa kau benar – benar ingin aku bersama ryeowook-ssi?" tanya kibum lagi

"ya" jawab kyuhyun mantap

"baikalah" jawab kibum singkat setelah itu namja tampan itu meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja di dalam kamarnya.

"ya ini yang ku inginkan" gumam kyuhyun, seharusnya memang inilah yang dia inginkan, bukankah kalau kibum menemukan cinta sejatinya tugasnya selesai, dia bisa kembali ke dunianya, bertemu dengan eommanya, meneruskan sekolah cupidnya, menyelesaikan ujian akhir untuk mendapatkan lisensi sebagai cupid, dan hidup bahagia, seharusnya kyuhyun senang bukan, tapi sekarang mengapa justru dia merasa ragu, merasa ragu apakah ini yang benar – benar dia inginkan.

.

.

"pagi kyuhyunnie kajja sarapan dulu" ucap dahyun saat melihat namja manis calon menantu idamannya yang baru turun dari lantai dua sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sama dengan kibum.

"pagi eomma" sapa kyuhyun, namja manis itu duduk di samping sahee saat yeoja cantik itu memintanya duduk di sampingnya.

"aigo kalian seperti kakak adik sungguhan" pekik dahyun senang, melihat sahee dan kyuhyun yang tampak sangat dekat. "kyunnie kau mau selai coklat atau stroberi?" tanya dahyun

"coklat saja eomma" jawab kyuhyun

"kau memang maniak coklat, pantas kau manis sekali" pekik kim dahyun gemas

"eomma, appa aku berangkat" pamit kibum tiba – tiba, namja tampan itu beranjak dari kursinya setelah menghabiskan satu potong roti selai stroberi

"kibum, kyuhyun bahkan belum sarapan, sahee juga belum selesai" sahut kangin, biasanya mereka berangkat bersama

"aku akan berangkat bersama ryeowook-ssi appa, hari ini hari pertamanya sekolah, aku berangkat" pamit kibum sambil menatap kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu menunduk.

"kibum" panggil dahyun, namun putra sulungnya itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu, "astaga anak itu" gerutu dahyun, "yeobo, kau saja nanti yang mengantar sahee dan kyuhyun ke sekolah, ck lagipula sejak kapan dia perhatian pada tetangga" ucap dahyun heran.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ada rasa tidak rela yang menyusup di hatinya, tapi bukankah ini yang dia inginkan?, kyuhyun sadar sikap kibum berubah sejak obrolannya semalam, namja tampan itu lebih pendiam dan terkesan mengabaikannya, dan itu membuat kyuhyun resah.

"kyunnie!" pekikan dahyun menyadarkan kyuhyun dari lamunanya

"ne eomma" sahut kyuhyun

"eomma memanggilmu dari tadi, ayo dimakan nanti kalian terlambat" ucap dahyun

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk dan mulai memakan rotinya secara perlahan, entah mengapa nafsu makannya seolah menghilang.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertunduk dengan lesu di bangkunya, dia tidak niat pergi ke kantin walaupun bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu dan banyak teman sekelasnya yang mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, sedangkan namja yang duduk di sampingnya a.k.a kim kibum langsung pergi begitu bel istirahat berbunyi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya.

"lapar" gumam kyuhyun, perutnya lapar tapi dia malas pergi sendiri, dia hanya kenal kibum, walau banyak teman – teman sekolah yang mencoba dekat dengannya kyuhyun tidak mengenal mereka dan merasa tidak nyaman kalau bersama mereka. "kau tidak boleh seperti ini cho kyuhyun, kita lupakan sejenak kibum menyebalkan itu" ucap kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dengan keyakinan baru yang baru saja terkumpul kyuhyun bangun dari kursinya menuju kantin.

"kyuhyun-ah" suara nyaring itu menyapa kyuhyun begitu namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin, kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan wajar ramah ryeowook yang melambai padanya, dan kibum yang duduk di depan namja manis itu namun tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali seolah dia tidak ada disana.

"kemari" ucap ryeowook ceria, kyuhyun mau tidak mau menghampiri kursi yang ditempati ryeowook dan juga kibum, "duduk disini saja" ajak ryeowook ramah.

"ne" sahut kyuhyun

"aku akan memesankan makanan" kibum bangun dari kursinya lalu menghilang diantara orang – orang yang mengantri di konter – konter makanan. Kyuhyun hanya memandang kibum yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

"kibum-ssi sangat baik, seharian dia menemaniku keliling sekolah" cerita ryeowook yang ditanggapi kyuhyun hanya dengan senyuman tipis, "ahh kyunnie, boleh aku panggil begitu?" tanya ryeowook

"ne, wook-ssi" sahut kyuhyun

"jangan menganggilku begitu, aku memanggilmu kyunnie dan kau memanggilku hyung, kudengar kau lebih muda dua setahun dariku"

"ne hyung" sahut kyuhyun

"kyunnie, apa kau juga akan ikut ke lotte world besok? Kibum-ssi mengajakku pergi bersama, ah pasti akan menyenangkan sekali" ucap ryeowook ceria, dia juga tidak menyangka kibum tiba – tiba saja mengajaknya tadi uhh rona merah itu kembali muncul di wajahnya, apa dia bisa menganggap ini kencan?

"benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun, "eumm ne aku akan ikut" jawabnya

"pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, sudah lama aku tidak ke lotte world, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya ryeowook

"ini pertama kalinya" jawab kyuhyun

"ahh benar, kata ahjumma kim, kau sebelumnya tinggal di jepang" gumam ryeowook, ryeowook sudah hendak mengajak kyuhyun mengobrol lagi saat kibum datang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan meletakkannya di meja. "gomawo" ucapnya tulus dengan wajah memerah. "hanya dua?" tanya ryeowook

"aku tidak tau apa yang kyuhyun suka, dia bisa pesan sendiri" sahut kibum dengan nada datar

"haha, ne hyung, gwenchana lagi pula aku sudah makan"bohong kyuhyun sambil pura – pura tertawa, entah mengapa sikap dingin kibum membuatnya sakit hati, biasanya kibumlah yang mengantri untuknya dan membawakannya makanan, tapi sekarang kibum melakukan itu untuk ryeowook, ahhh anny kyuhyun harusnya kau senang, kibum sudah berubah sekarang. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengenyahkan fikiran – fikiran aneh itu, bukankah ini bagus kalau kibum dan ryeowook semakin dekat.

"apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya ryeowook melihat tingkah aneh kihyun

Kibum dan kyuhyun hanya diam tidak tau mau menjawab apa, kyuhyun juga tidak tau mereka sedang bertengkar atau tidak, ini benar – benar membingungkan. Sampai sebuah suara nyaring yang memanggil kibum membebaskan kedua namja itu dari pertanyaan ryeowook.

"kibum-ah!" pekik seorang namja tinggi sambil menepuk pundak kibum, dia adalah shim changmin, namja dengan kelebihan tinggi badan ini adalah teman kibum di klub sains, berbeda dengan kibum walaupun changmin juga cukup jenius changmin tidak sekutu buku dan sependiam kibum, changmin justru mudah bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman.

Namja tinggi itu tanpa izin duduk di satu kursi yang tersisa disana, tepat di samping kyuhyun, "ohh annyeong, kalian siswa baru kan? Shim changmin imnida" ucap changmin memperkenalkan diri, namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun.

"cho kyuhyun" sahut kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan changmin, namja manis itu bergerak resah saat changmin tidak juga melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dan justru semakin menatap kyuhyun intens.

"kim ryeowook imnida" ucap ryeowook menyadarkan changmin yang sedang terpesona dengan kemanisan cho kyuhyun, ohh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan terpesona menatap wajah manis dengan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan itu.

"ah ne senang bertemu kalian" ucap changmin, bibirnya sih menyebut kalian tapi matanya hanya menatap kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"kenapa kau kesini?" tanya kibum

"aku ada perlu denganmu, soal klub, karna itu apa boleh besok aku ke rumahmu?" tanya kibum

"tidak bisa" sahut kibum singkat padat dan jelas

"maksud kibum kami besok akan pergi changmin-ssi" lanjut ryeowook, namja manis itu tau kibum malas menjelaskan lebih lanjut

"pergi?" tanya changmin

"ne, lotte world" jawab ryeowook

"ahh festival itu" sahut changmin, "apa kyu juga akan ikut?" tanya changmin sambil menatap kyuhyun

"eumm ne" jawab kyuhyun

"ahh pasti menyenangkan, apa aku juga boleh ikut, kebetulan aku tidak ada kegiatan, bukankah akan lebih seru kalau semakin ramai" pinta changmin

"terserah" jawab kibum cuek, namja tampan itu terlihat kesal, yahh kibum tidak suka mendengar sapaan akrab changmin, senaknya saja memanggil kyuhyun 'kyu', apalagi changmin terlihat tertarik pada kyuhyun, tunggu dulu, kim kibum memangnya apa urusanmu, kyuhyun bahkan bukan siapa – siapamu, batin kibum.

.

.

Kibum, kyuhyun dan ryeowook berangkat bersama ke lotte world menggunakan bus setelah mendengarkan petuah panjang dari dahyun kalau kibum harus menjaga kyuhyun dan juga rengekan adiknya yang ingin ikut dan tentu saja dilarang oleh sang eomma, yang namanya festival kembang api tentu saja malam hari, dan anak kecil seperti sahee tidak bagus keluar rumah saat larut malam, terlebih besok adiknya itu harus sekolah, beruntung setelah dibujuk adiknya itu menurut. Sebenarnya bisa saja kibum membawa mobil milik appanya, tapi kibum belum dizinkan mengemudikan mobil sendiri walaupun namja tampan itu lebih dari cukup mampu untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri. Sedangkan changmin, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di pintu masuk lotte world, tapi sepertinya namja kelabihan tinggi badan itu belum datang.

"uhh dingin" gumam kyuhyun, namja manis itu merapatkan syal milik umma kim yang dipakainya, sesekali melirik sebal kearah kibum dan ryeowook yang sesekali mengobrol ringan tanpa melibatkannya, seolah dirinya tidak ada disana.

"kibum, ryeowook-ssi, kyu!" teriak seorang namja nyaring, tentu saja itu adalah changmin, tidak sulit menemukan namja tampan itu mengingat tinggi badannya yang tidak biasa.

"apa kalian sudah lama?" tanya changmin begitu sampai di depan ketiga temannya, wajah kekanakan itu menampilkan senyum lebar, terutama saat mata itu menatap kyuhyun yang tampak menggemaskan karna sebagian wajahnya tenggelam dalam syal yang dipakainya.

"tidak" jawab kibum singkat, namja datar itu lalu berjalan lebih dulu memasuki lotte world, beruntung mereka sudah membeli tiket sebelumnya, jadi tidak perlu mengantri

"Woaaaa" decak kyuhyun kagum begitu keempatnya memasuki lotte world, kepala kyuhyun bergerak kesana kemari, matanya berbinar – binar senang penuh kekaguman, kyuhyun tidak tau lotte world sebagus ini.

"aigo, kau lucu sekali kyu" ucap changmin gemas melihat tingkah kyuhyun, namja tampan itu tidak sadar mengacak rambut kyuhyun, dan tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan kibum karna sejak tadi namja tampan itu memperhatikan keduanya.

"kibum-ssi, kembang apinya masih dua jam lagi, bagaimana kalau kita main dulu" usul ryeowook, namja manis itu berusaha mengajak kibum terus mengobrol.

"terserah saja" sahut kibum pelan

"kajja" ryeowook menarik lengan kibum menuju beberapa wahana yang menarik, kibum hanya mengikutinya saja, ryeowook itu namja yang baik, dan dia merasa tidak enak kalau menolaknya.

"ayo kita juga main kyu" ajak changmin, yang dibalas anggukan semangat kyuhyun.

"changmin-ssi sahee bilang di lotte world ada roda raksasa, dimana?" tanya kyuhyun pada changmin

"jangan panggil aku changmin-ssi, bagaimana kalau chang atau min, bukankah terdengar lebih akrab" protes changmin, pasalnya dia sudah memanggil kyuhyun tanpa sapaan formal.

"oh, eumm cwang saja bagaimana?" pinta kyuhyun

"deal, itu terdengar sangat manis" sahut changmin senang, "oh, kau tanya apa tadi kyu? Roda raksasa? Mungkin maksudnya kincir raksasa" jawab changmin

"kincir raksasa?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, eumm lihat itu" changmin menarik kyuhyun merapat ke arahnya, menunjuk lingkaran raksasa berbentuk roda yang berputar pelan dengan lampu – lampu yang menghiasinya.

"indah sekali" decak kyuhyun kagum, didunianya tidak ada tempat seperti ini, kalau ingin hiburan mereka cukup terbang dan pergi ke gunung, hal yang tidak bisa kyuhyun lakukan karna sayapnya belum besar dan belum mampu menahan berat tubuhnya untuk terbang. "apa kita bisa kesana?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja, nanti aku akan menemanimu"sahut changmin semangat, bagaimana tidak, naik kincir raksasa bersama kyuhyun, ohh itu seperti mimpi indah

"mereka cepat sekali akrab, sepertinya changmin-ssi menyukai kyuhyun" bisik ryeowook pada kibum, sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya diam saja sambil memandang kedua namja yang masih asik mengobrol itu.

.

.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak bisa seperti ini, kenapa sejak tadi kibum diam saja?,_ batin kyuhyun, namja manis itu sesekali melirik kibum dan ryeowook sedangkan tangannya yang memegang permen kapas besar berbentuk bebek tetap berkerja memasukkan makanan lembut dan manis itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"aku harus berbuat sesuatu" gumam kyuhyun

"kau mengatakan sesuatu kyu?" tanya changmin

"anny, eumm cwang maukah menamaniku naik kincir" pinta kyuhyun

"tentu saja, tapi bukankah kita akan naik roller coaster dulu?" tanya changmin pasalnya ryeowook mengajak mereka menaiki wahana roller coaster, changmin sendiri tidak menyangka ternyata ryeowook walaupun kecil pemberani juga.

"shirreo, kyu tidak suka cwang itu menyeramkan" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan jurus memelas andalannya, bukan hal sulit meluluhkan changmin, terlihat dari ekspresi namja tampan itu yang menatap kyuhyun iba.

"baiklah, akan kukatakan pada kibum dan ryeowook-ssi" putus changmin, namja tinggi itu lalu menghampiri kibum "bum-ah, aku dan kyuhyun akan ke kincir raksasa" ucap changmin

"mwo? Bukankah kita akan naik roller coaster dulu" ucap kibum

"kyuhyun bilang dia takut" jawab changmin

"kalau begitu kita tidak usah naik saja" putus kibum

"anny!" tolak kyuhyun keras, "eumm maksudku, kau bisa menemani wookie hyung bum, cwang akan menemaniku" ucap kyuhyun, sebelum kibum sempat membantah lagi kyuhyun menarik tangan changmin menjauh. _Ya, ini keputusan yang benar kyuhyun, biarkan mereka berdua, agar mereka semakin dekat,_ batin kyuhyun.

.

.

"kyu, kau bilang ingin naik kincir raksasa?" tanya changmin heran, pasalnya setelah mereka berjalan agak jauh dari kibum dan ryeowook kyuhyun justru bilang malas naik kincir raksasa, namja manis itu sekarang malah terlihat tidak bersemangat. "lelah?" tanya changmin

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, ini memang keputusannya memberi waktu ryeowook dan kibum berdua, tapi dia sendiri yang tidak menyukainya, kyuhyun sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi dengannya, dia ingin membantu kibum menemukan cinta sejatinya tapi dia juga merasa tidak nyaman kalau kibum perhatian pada orang lain.

"kyu!" penggil changmin agak keras, karna kyuhyun tanpak melamun dan tidak menanggapi panggilannya

"eh!, wae?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku bertanya sejak kapan kau kenal kibum, tapi kau tidak menjawab" jawab changmin

"ne, ummm belum lama, baru beberapa minggu ini" jawab kyuhyun

"benarkah, tapi kalian seperti sudah kenal lama, kau tau kan kibum itu terkenal sangat dingin bahkan banyak teman – teman sekolah yang menganggapnya sombong"

"kibum tidak begitu!" elak kyuhyun cepat, dia tidak suka ada yang berbicara buruk tentang kibum, "kibum itu baik, walau dia memang terlihat sombong dan cuek, tapi dia sangat perhatian, dia sering membelikanku ice cream dan mengajakku jalan – jalan, kibum bahkan mengajariku banyak hal" ucap kyuhyun, menganang saat – saat dia bersama kibum sejak pertama kali dia mengenal namja tampan itu

"mian, aku tidak bermaksud bicara hal yang buruk tentang kibum, aku juga tau dia orang baik" sesal changmin, namja tinggi itu tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan bereaksi keras seperti itu

"mereka yang mengatakan kibum tidak baik, mereka hanya tidak mengenal siapa kibum" gumam kyuhyun pelan

Kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya, changmin tidak tau harus bicara apa pada kyuhyun, namja manis itu tampak berbeda setelah mereka memisahkan diri dari kibum dan ryeowook. "kyu, aku akan membelikan minum untukmu, kau tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali" ucap changmin, namja tampan itu lalu berlari menembus kerumunan menuju food court yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menunggu changmin, sesekali namja manis itu menggoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung karna memang bangku kayu yang didudukinya ini lumayan tinggi, lagipula kyuhyun takut tersesat, dia tidak tau tempat ini, terlebih tempat ini sangat ramai dan luas, juga tidak ada kibum yang biasanya selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah mengingat hal itu.

Tiba – tiba saja suasana yang ramai semakin ramai, beberapa petugas taman hiburan meminta para pengunjung menyingkir dari jalan utama, sepertinya akan ada parade. Rombongan parade itu mulai melalui jalan utama, diiringi suara musik yang ceria, barisan depan parade diisi oleh para penari dibelakangnya ada mobil yang dihias dan diatasnya berdiri orang yang memakai kostum kartun disney. Kyuhyun hanya menatap tidak tertarik karna dia memang tidak mengerti, kyuhyun tidak mengenal siapa itu mickey mouse, cinderella ataupun elsa, tapi kyuhyun cukup menikmati musik dan juga tarian yang disajikan oleh penari, beruntung parade itu bisa dilihat dari tempat kyuhyun duduk, jadi cupid manis itu tidak perlu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"eoh, apa dia cupid?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat barisan yeoja dengan sayap putih memegang properti panah dengan busur yang berbentuk hati. "tapi kenapa dia disini?" gumam kyuhyun bingung, namja manis ini tentu tidak mengerti kalau itu hanya penari yang menggunakan kostum cupid, karna masih dalam suasana valentine.

"hey tunggu!" kyuhyun reflek mengejar saat gerombolan yang dikiranya cupid itu semakin berjalan menjauh, kyuhyun ikut berjalan mengikuti rombongan parade itu tapi kyuhyun tidak bisa mendekat karna banyaknya pengunjung yang berdiri di pinggir jalan utama untuk menikmate parade yang diselenggarakan lotte world. "aku juga cupid!" teriak kyuhyun, namun tentu saja teriakannya tertelan oleh sorakan para pengunjung yang lain, kyuhyun akhirnya kehilangan jejak para 'cupid' itu, mereka sudah tertutupi oleh peserta parade yang lain.

"aigo, lelahnya" gumam kyuhyun, namja manis itu menopangkan tangannya di lututnya, berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang memburu, dia tidak suka berlari. Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya, baru sadar kalau dia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tadi, kyuhyun melihat kesana – kemari, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya ratusan orang yang berlalu – lalang, membuat kepalanya pusing, matanya mulai memanas, dia merasa takut.

"h-hiks kibum" gumam kyuhyun, namja manis itu berjongkok, menangis sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya karna dia berdiri di pojok, hanya satu difikirannya saat ini semoga kibum datang menolongnya.

Disaat yang sama di tempat yang berbeda changmin baru kembali dari food court, namja tinggi itu membawa dua gelas bubble tea ditangannya, "kyu ini min..." ucapan changmin terhenti saat melihat kyuhyun tidak ada disana, yang ada disana justru sepasang remaja.

"permisi, apa kau lihat namja yang duduk disini, dia sangat manis, memakai sweater coklat dan syal putih?" tanya changmin

"anny, saat kami kesini sudah kosong" jawab remaja itu

"aishhh bodoh, kenapa kau meninggalkannya changmin" gerutu changmin membuat kedua remaja itu menatapnya heran, tanpa berkata apa – apa changmin memberikan dua gelas bubble tea itu pada dua remaja tadi, lalu berlarian ke sekeliling tempat itu, mencari keberadaan kyuhyun, sambil meneriakkan namja manis itu.

.

.

"kemana kyunnie dan changmin-ssi, dua puluh menit pagi pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai" gumam ryeowook sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang dua puluh menit.

"entahlah" sahut kibum, saat ini keduanya memilih duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan untuk istirahat pengunjung

"eumm kibum-ssi" ucap ryeowook pelan, namja manis itu menatap namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya, sungguh ini hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya, bisa pergi bersama namja yang mulai disukainya itu, bahkan berdua, tidakkah ini seperti kencan, ahh ryeowook malu sendiri membayangkannya. "jujur aku sangat senang hari ini, aku senang bisa pergi bersamamu, jalan – jalan bersamamu, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" ungkap ryeowook

"huh?" respon kibum bingung kenapa tetangga barunya itu tiba – tiba saja bicara seperti itu padanya

"mungkin ini terengar konyol dan terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku, aku menyukaimu kibum-ssi" lanjut ryeowook dengan wajah yang semakin memerah

"m-swo?" kaget kibum

"ne, aku menyukaimu, mungkin sejak hari pertama kita bertemu di toko roti itu, bagaimana denganmu?, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya ryeowook

Kibum terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, sampai tiba – tiba kibum merasakan getaran di sakunya, getaran yang berasal dari smatrphonenya. "sebentar" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu lalu berjalan menjauh, "ada apa changmin-ah?" tanyanya setelah menjawab telfon dari changmin itu

"MWO?!" selanjutnya teriakan kibum terdengar setelah mendengar pejelasan changmin dari sebrang line telfon. "bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya?!" marah kibum, namja tampan itu nyaris membanting smartphonenya namun dia menahannya.

"ada apa kibum-ssi?" tanya ryeowook yang mendekat saat melihat kibum marah – marah

"katakan kau dimana sekarang!, katakan kau dimana sekarang SHIM CHANGMIN!" murka kibum.

"kib.." ryeowook hendak menyentuh pundak kibum saat namja tampan itu tiba – tiba saja pergi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis walau dia merasakan sakit dihatinya.

Kibum terus berlari menuju tempat yang diberitahu changmin, tidak perduli dia menabrak orang berkali – kali, dari kejauhan kibum bisa melihat changmin yang berdiri di bawah pohon dengan gusar.

"kenapa kau meninggalkannya! Hah!" marah kibum begitu namja tampan itu sampai di depan changmin, kibum menarik kerah baju changmin kuat, tak peduli changmin lebih tinggi darinya.

"a-aku hanya membeli minum sebentar" jawab changmin takut, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kibum semarah ini

"aishh sialan!" umpat kibum, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat marah, kyuhyun pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang, dan dia tidak ada disana untuk menenangkan namja manis itu. Kibum meninggalkan changmin, berlari kesana – kemari seperti orang gila, mencari keberadaan kyuhyun.

 _ **Kyuhyun, bicara padaku**_ _,_ ucap kibum dalam hati, berharap kyuhyun menjawabnya, seperti waktu itu saat suara namja manis itu masuk ke dalam fikirannya.

 **Kyuhyun** , panggil kibum lagi

 **h-hiks bum, aku takut,** samar kibum dapat mendengar suara kyuhyun di fikirannya

 **kyuhyun, jawab aku!** , teriak kibum dalam hati, **kau dimana, katakan padaku!**

 **h-hiks kibum aku takut, hiks,** lagi, suara kyuhyun terdengar, suara itu bergetar menandakan namja manis itu sangat ketakutan, membuat kibum semakin gusar saja. Kibum menatap berkeliling, mustahil menemukan kyuhyun dengan cepat di tengah lautan manusia itu, kalaupun kibum melapor pada petugas pasti juga akan memakan waktu lama, sedangkan kyuhyun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, bagaimana kalau ada yang mau berbuat jahat pada namja manis itu.

Kibum memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, mencoba mendengar suara kyuhyun lagi, namja manis itu masih menangis sambil memanggil namanya, kali ini kibum membiarkan hatinya yang berkerja, kaki kibum berjalan begitu saja, mengikuti arah suara kyuhyun di fikirannya, entah berapa kali dia menabrak orang, bahkan beberapa orang mengumpat ke arahnya, tapi kibum tidak perdulu, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kyuhyun.

Suara itu semakin kuat dan jelas, kibum membuka matanya, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat seseorang yang berjongkok di tempat yang agak sepi, bahu namja itu nampak bergetar, dan kibum kenal dengan jelas siapa namja itu. Dengan kecepatan penuh kibum berlari, dan begitu sampai di tempat namja itu berjongkok sambil menangis kibum langsung membawa namja itu kedalam pelukannya.

"aku sudah disini kyu, aku sudah disini" gumam kibum menenangkan

"h-hik b-bum?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya sambil mendongak, dan namja manis itu semakin menangis keras sambil memeluk kibum erat saat memastikan yang memeluknya itu benar – benar kibum.

"aku takut" ucap kyuhyun disela isakannya

"aku sudah disini, jangan takut lagi" bisik kibum di telinga kyuhyun, dan saat itu lah jam besar di lotte world itu berdentang keras disusul dengan suara letusan keras dan cahaya warna – warni yang bermunculan di langit, ya kembang api sudah dinyalakan.

Tangis kyuhyun otomatis berhenti, namja mans itu otomatis mendongak ke atas, menikmati keindahan langit malam yang dihiasi cahaya warna – warni dari kembang api, sangat indah, semakin indah lagi karna dia melihatnya bersama kibum.

Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dilakukan kibum, namun bedanya dia tidak menikmati kembang api, namun menikmati wajah manis yang terlihat semakin indah saja saat disinari cahaya dari kembang api, dan saat itu lah kibum merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong~~~ apa kabar semuanya? Semoga baik – baik semua ...**

 **Pertama – tama aku mau minta maaf karna lanjutan ff ini ngaret banget, mianhae, #bow, semoga teman – teman menikmati chap ini, untuk ff yang lain doakan semoga menyusul, dan terimakasih untuk teman – teman yang sudah mereview, fav, follow, gomawo #hug. Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Failed Cupid**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho Heechul) as eomma kyuhyun**

 **Seohyun**

 **Kim Ryeowok,**

 **Kim Sahee (kibum's sister)**

 **Shim Changmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, fantasy**

 **Summary : Cho kyuhyun, cupid yang sedang menjalani masa training, mendapat tugas untuk membuat seorang namja kutu buku yang memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan cuek untuk jatuh cinta.**

 **Happy Reading**

"mianhae" ucap kyuhyun pelan pada kibum yang duduk di sampingnya sambil sesekali mencuri – curi pandang pada kibum yang tampak tenang sambil menatap langit malam yang sudah kembali gelap, pesta kembang api sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya kibum

"karna aku merepotkanmu lagi" lirih kyuhyun, yah dia merasa tidak enak karna kibum selalu menolongnya, bukankah seharusnya dia yang membantu kibum, "dan, seharusnya kau bisa menikmati kembang api bersama wookie hyung, padahal aku sudah meninggalkan kalian agar bisa berdua ... akhh" gumam kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan pekikan karna kibum tiba – tiba mencengram tangannya kuat, "bum, apa – apaan? Sakit" ucap kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun tangan kibum memegang tangannya dengan kuat, dan mata hitam sekelam malam itu menatapnya tajam, kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin kyuhyun sudah menjadi makhluk tak bernyawa saat ini.

"apa kau belum menyerah juga kyu?" tanya kibum lirih yang langsung membuat rontaan kyuhyun berhenti, kedua mata itu akhirnya berpandangan, "sekuat apapun kau mencoba, aku tidak akan bisa" gumam kibum

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun, mendadak dia gugup ditatap kibum seperti itu

"karna aku, a-aaku" ucap kibum terbata, "sudahlah" ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dan mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah lain, "kau tidak akan mengerti" ucapnya, kibum tidak akan bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada kyuhyun.

"bum, kalau kau tidak menemukan cinta sejatimu, aku tidak akan bisa pulang" gumam kyuhyun

"bagaimana kalau memang itu yang kuinginkan" ucap kibum

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa kibum berkata seperti itu

"lupakan, kalau kau benar – benar ingin pulang baiklah, akan kukabulkan" ucap kibum dengan nada datar, "dan kau jangan menyesal" lanjutnya

.

.

"kyu kau darimana saja, astaga aku sangat khawatir, kau baik – baik saja kan?, maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu" ucap changmin panjang lebar begitu melihat kyuhyun dan kibum datang, dia sendiri menunggu bersama ryeowook di pintu masuk sejak tadi, dia kebetulan bertemu ryeowook saat sedang mencari kyuhyun.

"n-ne gwenchana" jawab kyuhyun

"kau yakin?" tanya ryeowook perhatian

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "gwenchana wookie hyung, mianhae merepotkan kalian" sesal kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sekilas, dia pasti sudah menyulitkan banyak orang.

"syukurlah" ryeowook memeluk kyuhyun, namja manis ini memang sangat baik dan perhatian, wajar kalau kyuhyun menyukainya dan ingin menjodohkannya dengan kibum.

"sebaiknya kita pulang" potong kibum

"kau benar, sudah mau malam, eomma akan marah kalau kita pulang kemalaman" sahut ryeowook

"baiklah, kita akan berpisah disini, aku membawa motor" ucap changmin, namja tampan itu lalu menatap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, "kyunnie, maukah besok kau berangkat bersamaku?" ajak changmin

"huh?" bingung kyuhyun, namja manis itu melirik ke arah kibum yang tampak cuek

"sebaiknya kau terima saja, besok aku akan berangkat dengan ryeowook-ssi" ucap kibum datar tanpa melihat ke arah kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"kalau begitu deal" putus changmin senang, "selamat malam kyunnie" pamit changmin sambil mengacak rambut lembut kyuhyun, setelah berpamitan changmin langsung pergi sambil sesekali melambai ke arah kyuhyun.

"changmin-ssi, sepertinya tidak ingat ada kami" ucap ryeowook geli, namja manis itu merangkul lengan kyuhyun, "kyunnie, sepertinya changmin-ssi menyukaimu" ucapnya menggoda namja manis yang menurutnya sangat imut dan menggemaskan itu.

"t-tidak mungkin" ucap kyuhyun sambil tertawa terpaksa, sesekali dia melirik takut – takut ke arah kibum, namun namja tampan itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali, bahkan selama perjalanan pulang pun kibum tidak bicara atau melihatnya sama sekali, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kibum, baru saja tadi mereka berbaikan, sekarang namja tampan itu sudah marah lagi tanpa sebab.

.

.

"kibum" kyuhyun memanggil kibum saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di depan toilet, kyuhyun tersenyum dan hendak menyapa kibum, namun namja tampan itu melewatinya begitu saja, seolah – olah tidak melihatnya, atau seolah – oleh mereka tidak saling kenal, dan kyuhyun merasa sangat sedih saat kibum mengabaikannya, ini bahkan sudah tiga hari sejak mereka pergi ke lotte world, dan kibum benar – benar bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya, mereka memang masih berada di rumah yang sama, di kamar yang sama, tapi kibum hanya sibuk sendiri kalau mereka sedang dikamar, atau bahkan kibum hanya akan masuk kamar kalau hari sudah benar – benar malam, bahkan beberapa hari ini kibum selalu berangkat dengaan ryeowook, kyuhyun sendiri di jemput oleh changmin, walau awalnya changmin mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari dahyun yang tidak rela changmin mendekati calon menantunya, tapi eomma dari kim kibum dan kim sahee itu bisa apa, saat anak tampan tapi menyebalkannya itu lebih memilih berangkat dengan anak tetangga barunya, tidak mungkin juga dia membiarkan kyuhyun berangkat sendiri, jadilah dahyun merelakan kyuhyun berangkat bersama changmin.

"bosan" keluh kyuhyun, biasanya dia mengikuti kibum kemanapun, merengek, merajuk bahkan merayu kibum mengikuti keinginannya, tapi sekarang kibum benar – benar seperti tidak mengenalnya, membuat kyuhyun merasa kesepian, bukan kyuhyun tidak punya teman yang lain tapi kyuhyun terlalu terbiasa dengan kibum, walau dia yang lebih banyak bicara saat mereka bersama.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di taman belakang sekolah setelah dari toilet daripada kembali ke kantin, dia sedang memikirkan sikap aneh kibum, kenapa kibum marah padanya, mendiamkannya?, apa karna kyuhyun masih mencoba menjodohkannya dengan ryeowook, tapi bahkan sekarang mereka sudah sangat akrab, lalu appa salahnya?

Pandangan kyuhyun tidak sengaja tertuju pada dua orang namja yang baru saja datang, kyuhyun mengenali mereka kibum, dan ryeowook, ck dari semua tempat di sekolah ini kenapa mereka harus pergi ke tempat yang sama dengannya, kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin melihat mereka, mereka tampak akrab dan itu menyebalkan.

"mwo? Apa aku kesal?" tanya kyuhyun pada diri sendiri

"ada apa denganmu? Otakmu eror, seharusnya kau senang, bukankah itu artinya sebentar lagi aku bisa pulang" kyuhyun memukul – mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, kyuhyun tidak tau, dia merasa tidak nyaman melihat kibum dan ryeowook bersama, padahal sebelumnya dia mati – matian mencoba menjodohkan mereka.

"kyu kenapa kau memukul kepalamu seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya changmin yang tiba – tiba muncul

"changmin-ssi, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"changmin-ssi lagi?" tanya changmin tidak percaya

"ahh mian, maksudku cwang" ralat kyuhyun

"tadi aku mencarimu ke kelasmu dan kantin tapi teman – temanmu bilang kau tidak ada, biasanya kau bersama kibum, mereka bilang kibum ada di taman, dan aku kesini" jelas changmin panjang lebar, "tapi dimana kibum?" tanya changmin yang tidak melihat kibum yang memang berada di sisi lain taman

"disana" jawab kyuhyun ketus

Changmin mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk changmin, "ahh, mereka tampak akrab, padahal biasanya kibum sangat sulit dekat dengan orang baru, akupun baru bisa dekat dengan kibum setelah setahun mengenalnya" ucap changmin semakin membuat hati kyuhyun panas. "ohh kyu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi kuharap kau tidak marah, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan kibum?" ucap changmin lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun, memang sudah lama dia penasaran dengan hubungan kihyun, bahkan kyuhyun tinggal di rumah kibum.

Kyuhyun terdiam, otak pintarnya berfikir keras, apa hubungannya dengan kibum, kyuhyun cupid dan kibum tuannya, tidak mungkinkan dia menjawab seperti itu, "kami teman lama" jawab kyuhyun tidak yakin

"ahh, benarkah, leganya" ucap changmin senang

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku menyukaimu" ungkap changmin tulus, yahh dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja manis ini. "sejak pertemuan pertama kita, kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

"mwo?!" kaget kyuhyun dengan pernyataan cinta mendadak dari changmin

"bagaimana bisa?" gumam kyuhyun

"ahh kau pasti kaget, kita bahkan belum lama saling kenal, tapi kau benar – benar namja spesial untukku kyunnie" ungkap changmin sungguh – sungguh

Kyuhyun menunduk, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya sekaligus rasa bersalah, "mianhae" ucapnya pelan

Changmin terdiam lalu tersenyum tipis, mendengar kata maaf dari kyuhyun saja dia tau cintanya sudah ditolak, "gwenchana, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya" ucap changmin masih tetap tersenyum

"aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, teman yang baik" sesal kyuhyun, sungguh kyuhyun sudah menganggap changmin seperti temannya sendiri, dia sangat mirip dengan max, sahabat kyuhyun di dunia cupid.

"arraseo, gwenchana, kau jangan merasa bersalah begitu" changmin merasa bersalah melihat wajah bersalah kyuhyun, dia lebih suka melihat wajah polos dan ceria kyuhyun, walau beberapa hari ini dia lebih sering melihat wajah murung kyuhyun.

"apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya changmin setelah beberapa saat keduanya hanya diam

"hmm, apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun

"eumm ne, kau terlihat murung" ucap changmin jujur

"kibum marah padaku" curhat kyuhyun, namja manis itu tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat namja di depannya gemas, hahh changmin sabarlah kau harus berusaha menahan perasaanmu.

"waeyo?" tanya changmin, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bangku kayu yang dudukinya, menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi chubby menggemaskan milik kyuhyun.

"molla, dia memang namja dingin menyebalkan dan tidak jelas, tiba – tiba saja dia mendiamkanku" kesal kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengeluarkan emosinya. "seharusnya dia mengatakan kalau aku ada salah, bukan hanya diam saja" gerutu kyuhyun lagi

"sabarlah, bukankah kibum memang begitu, dia tidak banyak bicara, mungkin dia sedang butuh ketenangan" ucap changmin hati – hati, bisa – bisa dia yang kena luapan emosi kyuhyun

"tapi tidak bisa begitu, mana aku mengerti kalau dia diam saja" kesal kyuhyun, masih mengeluarkan uneg - unegnya

"kyunnie, tenanglah" ucap changmin takut, ternyata namja semanis kyuhyun kalau marah bisa menyeramkan juga.

"ehh mianhae cwang" sesal kyuhyun dia tidak sadar malah membentak – bentak changmin yang tidak salah apapun

"gwenchana" sahut changmin sambil tersenyum tipis

"akhh" pekik kyuhyun tiba – tiba

"wae?, kyu?" panik changmin saat melihat kyuhyun mengucek matanya

"ada sesuatu yang masuk mataku" jawab kyuhyun sambil tetap mengucek matanya yang terasa perih dan gatal

"jangan dikucek, nanti infeksi" changmin menahan tangan kyuhyun, namja tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun, tangan besarnya memegang wajah kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya, dibukanya mata kyuhyun perlahan, "biar kutiup" ucap changmin, kyuhyun akhirnya diam, matanya terasa dingin saat changmin meniup matanya, ohhh posisi keduanya yang sangat intim dan seperti orang berciuman ini mungkin saja membuat orang lain salah paham, salah satunya adalah namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keduanya.

"kibum-ssi, kibum-ssi" panggil ryeowook, namun kibum tak juga menyahut, ekspresi wajah namja tampan itu justru terlihat mengeras. "kibum-ssi, ada apa?" tanya ryeowook

"anny, kajja kita pergi dari sini" ucapnya, namja tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari dua namja yang sedang bermesraan di kursi taman, tanpa sadar kibum mengepalkan tangannya erat, ada rasa marah dan kecewa dihatinya.

.

.

Dahyun menatap kesal ke arah kyuhyun dan kibum yang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing, padahal biasanya kalau sedang senggang dan santai keduanya sudah membuat keributan, entah itu bertengkar, berebut remot tv, PSP, atau berebut makanan ringan yang dibuat dahyun, walaupun biasanya akan berakhir dengan kibum yang mengalah pada kyuhyun karna tidak tega melihat wajah memelas yang menggemaskan milik namja manis itu, tapi hari ini, ahh bukan hanya hari ini, lebih tepatnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, rumah ini begitu sunyi, tidak ada perdebatan antara kibum dan kyuhyun ataupun suara rengekan kyuhyun, rumah ini begitu tenang, tenang yang sangat tidak biasa bagi dahyun.

"yak! Kalian sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya dahyun sambil berkacak pinggang, yeoja yang masih tampak cantik diusianya itu bahkan masih memegang centong sayur ditangannya, dan mengayun – ayunkannya di depan kibum dan kyuhyun.

"wae eomma?" tanya kibum dengan nada datar seperti biasa, namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk menatap eommanya yang nyentrik itu. Bahkan kyuhyun yang duduk di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan kibum juga ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang dimainkannya.

"kau tanya kenapa kim muda, kalian yang kenapa?" tanya dahyun lagi, "kalian bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini, tidak saling bicara, tidak berdebat, tidak bertengkar, tidak berangkat bersama kesekolah, bahkan sekarang kalian duduk berjauh – jauhan" tanya dahyun sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kibum dan kyuhyun yang memang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"tidak ada apa – apa" jawab kibum cuek sambil kembali menekuni bukunya

"yahh lihat eomma kalau eomma sedang bicara" kesal dahyun, hampir dia memukulkan centong sayur yang dipegangnya ke kepala kibum, tentu dia tidak akan tega memukul kyuhyun, calon menantu kesayangannya, jadi dia akan menganiaya kibum saja.

"aishh eomma, berhentilah menggangguku, kami kan tidak harus selalu bersama, dia bahkan bukan siapa - siapaku, terserah aku mau dengan siapapun, dan dia juga terserah dengan siapapun" ucap kibum, setelah itu dia meninggalkan eommanya dan juga kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan kibum yang menyakitkan itu.

 _Dia bahkan bukan siapa – siapaku, bukan siapa – siapa, bukan siapa - siapa_ Kata – kata itu terus terngiang di telinga kyuhyun, hatinya sakit, kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar setetes air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"kyunnie" lirih dahyun

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa kata – kata kibum begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

"gwenchana chagy?" tanya dahyun lembut, huhh liat saja dia akan membalas kibum karna sudah menyakiti calon menantunya

"eumm, gwenchana eomma haha" kyuhyun tertawa pelan, tapi dahyun tau kyuhyun tidak benar – benar tertawa, "eomma kyu ke kamar sahee dulu, tadi sahee meminta kyu membantunya mengerjakan PR" ucap kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan dahyun, dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan dahyun, sebenarnya kyuhyun bisa saja pergi ke kamarnya, tapi pasti disana ada kibum, dan dia sedang tidak ingin melihat kibum.

 _aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kibum benar – benar sudah keteraluan,_ batin dahyun sambil tetap memperhatikan kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh dengan lesu.

.

.

"eomma!" panggil kibum, memasuki rumah sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi daerah wajahnya, namja tampan ini baru saja selesai olahraga pagi. Dahi kibum berkerut bingung saat tidak menemukan sang eomma yang biasanya sudah sibuk di dapur pada jam segini, appanya juga biasanya sudah menikmati kopi pagi ditemani dengan koran, namun rumah tampak begitu sepi, di meja makan pun tidak ada apa – apa.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing kibum melangkah ke kamarnya, dilihatnya kyuhyun masih bergulung di dalam selimut, sam nampak tertidur di atas perut namja manis itu, padahal tadi pagi saat kibum bangun sam masih tertidur di lantai, tapi sepertinya dia pindah ke atas kyuhyun, kibum sendiri heran mengapa anjing kesayangannya itu sangat menyukai kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap wajah polos kyuhyun yang hampir tertutup selimut, beberapa hari tidak mendengar rengekan namja manis itu dia rindu juga, tapi dia juga enggan untuk mulai bicara duluan pada kyuhyun, gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"hey sam, kau bisa membuatnya sesak nafas, badanmu itu berat" dengan hati – hati kibum memindahkan badan sam yang menimpa kyuhyun dan membawa anjing putih itu tidur di sisi lain ranjang, tempatnya semalam, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan sam tidak mengganggu tidur kyuhyun kibum keluar kamar, menuju kamar di samping kamarnya, kamar sahee, biasanya gadis kecil itu sudah ribut pagi – pagi tapi ini bahkan suaranya saja belum terdengar. Kibum membuka pintu bercat merah muda itu, keadaan masih gelap karna khorden belum dibuka, apa adiknya masih tidur? Tumben sekali.

"mwo?!" kaget kibum saat menemukan kasur adiknya dalam keadaan rapi dan kosong, apa adiknya sudah bangun, tapi dimana dia sekarang?, kibum kembali melangkah keluar kamar, mengelilingi rumah, mencari keberadaan sahee, eomma dan appanya, tapi mereka tidak ada dimanapun, kibum bahkan sampai mengecek kamar orangtuanya, dan mereka juga tidak ada disana, kasur mereka begitu rapi seolah mereka memang tidak tidur disitu semalam.

"kemana mereka sebenarnya?" gumam kibum sambil melangkah didapur, membuka laci tempat penyimpanan kopi, sepertinya pagi ini dia harus membuat kopi sendiri. Setelah mendapatkan bubuk toples berisi kopi itu kibum kembali menutup laci, namun tangannya terhenti saat melihat note yang tertempel di laci.

 **Kibum sayang ini eomma ^^**

 **Eomma, appa, dan sahee akan pergi ke rumah nenek, jadi jangan mencari kami, baik – baiklah dirumah, dan eomma tidak mau tau kau harus cepat berbaikan dengan kyunnie! Kalau kalian tidak berbaikan juga, eomma akan mencincangmu!**

 **Ps: bahan makanan sudah lengkap di kulkas, memasaklah bersama kyunnie^^**

"eomma" geram kibum sambil meremas note di tangannya, harusnya dia tau, ini pasti salah satu dari tingkah absurd eommanya, ck, itu artinya sekarang dia hanya berdua saja di rumah dengan kyuhyun, apa yang harus dia lakukan, bahkan hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik.

"eoh?! Sepi sekali"

Kibum menoleh saat mendengar suara dari arah tangga, dilihatnya disana kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru bangun tampak menuruni tangga, sesekali cupid manis itu menguap, tangannya mengusap matanya, dan rambutnya mencuat kesana kemari, pemandangan yang sangat manis sebenarnya, namun kibum tidak mau mengakuinya.

"eh?!" kyuhyun kaget saat melihat kibum ada di dapur, dia ingin berbalik tapi terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia menghindari kibum, akhirnya kyuhyun hanya duduk di kursi makan, matanya melirik kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan eomma, appa, dan sahee.

"mereka pergi ke tempat nenek" ucap kibum dengan nada datar

"eoh, ne" sahut kyuhyun seadanya, dia terlalu kaget mendengar kibum bicara, padahal beberapa hari ini dia terus mendiamkannya. "jadi kita hanya berdua?" gumam kyuhyun, namun kibum bisa mendengarnya.

"tidak, ada sam" sahut kibum

Keduanya lalu terdiam, suasana canggung dan mencekam sangat terasa di dapur sekaligus ruang makan yang cukup luas itu. "mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tanya kyuhyun, bukan hanya untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung antara dia dan kibum tapi juga karna perutnya sudah benar – benar lapar.

"kalau kau tidak keberatan" jawab kibum cuek, ohh sejak kapan mereka jadi seasing ini

"arra" kyuhyun lalu bangun dari duduknya, dia hanya akan membuat roti isi sederhanya, karna dia memang tidak bisa memasak, kyuhyun mengambil roti dan diolesinya selai coklat untuknya, dan untuk kibum dia memberikan selai kacang, kibum tidak suka yang terlalu manis, kyuhyun ingat itu.

Kyuhyun juga akan membuat kopi dan susu coklat untuknya, mengingat kibum tadi tidak jadi membuat kopi setelah menemukan note dari eommanya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tidak tau takaran untuk membuat kopi.

"satu setengah sendok kopi dan sesendok gula, untuk susu coklat masukan dua sendok" ucap kibum

"ne" kyuhyun mengikuti instruksi kibum, kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan saat akan menuang air panas, "akhhh" ringis kyuhyun saat tangannya tidak sengaja tersiram air panas.

Kibum yang mendengar pekikan kyuhyun langsung menghampiri namja manis itu, meraih tangan kyuhyun yang sekarang tampak memerah karna memang kulit kyuhyun terlalu sensitif, tanpa banyak bicara kibum membawa tangan kyuhyun ke arah bak cuci piring, membuka keran dan menyiram tangan kyuhyun dengan air dingin, ringisan terdengar dari bibir kyuhyun saat air dingin itu menyentuh tangannya. Setelahnya kibum mengelapnya pelan dengan handuk bersih, membawa kyuhyun duduk di sofa, sebelum meninggalkan namja manis itu untuk mengambil salep untuk luka bakar, kibum masih melakukannya dalam diam, kyuhyunpun tidak tau akan mengatakan apa. Dengan telaten kibum mengobati tangan kyuhyun sambil sesekali meniup – niupnya pelan, berusaha mengurangi rasa perih dan panas di tangan kyuhyun.

"gomawo" gumam kyuhyun pelan

"BODOH! Kau memang bodoh!, kalau kau tidak bisa jangan memaksa melakukannya!, buat repot saja!" bentak kibum keras tepat di depan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu terlihat marah sekali.

"m-mian" sesal kyuhyun sambil menunduk dalam, lagi – lagi dia merepotkan kibum

"jangan lakukan, kalau itu hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri!" marah kibum lagi, kyuhyun semakin menunduk, tidak berani menatap kibum, kibum benar – benar marah, tanpa kyuhyun tau kalau kibum sebenarnya khawatir padanya.

Kibum menarik nafas sejenak untuk meredakan emosinya, namja tampan itu lalu merapikan kotak obat dan hendak mengembalikan ke tempatnya, namun baru beberapa langkah kibum merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"h-hiks, kibum miahae, mianhae aku salah h-hiks" suara kyuhyun terdengar, diselingi oleh isakan keras, kibum bahkan bisa merasakan punnggungnya basah karna airmata kyuhyun. "jangan marah padaku, jangan mendiamkanku, jangan acuh padaku h-hiks" ucap kyuhyun lagi, namja manis itu terdengar sedih sekali, yahh kesabaran kyuhyun sudah habis, hatinya terlalu sesak melihat kibum selalu mengabaikannya, seolah – olah tidak mengenalnya.

"k-kau boleh memukulku, membentakku, tapi jangan mendiamkanku, di dunia ini aku hanya punya kibum" lirih kyuhyun, ya kibum teman pertamanya di dunia yang tidak dia kenal ini, walau ada sahee, eomma appa kim bahkan changmin, namun kibum istimewa, dia orang pertama yang kyuhyun kenal, kyuhyun tidak bisa kalau kibum marah padanya.

Kibum masih diam, tidak bergerak untuk melepas ataupun membalas pelukan kyuhyun, dia juga tidak ingin hubungan mereka menjadi canggung seperti ini, tapi kibum terlalu kecewa dengan kyuhyun. perlahan kibum melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung tegap kibum tidak percaya, apa kibum tidak memaafkannya, air mata kyuhyun semakin deras keluar, dia merasa sangat sedih, namun tangisnya tiba – tiba saja berhenti saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya erat.

"jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat kau menangis, kau sangat jelek" ucap kibum menenangkan namun tetap ada ejekan di sana.

"hueeee kibummmm" tangis kyuhyun justru semakin keras, namja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kibum

"ya, kenapa tambah keras" ucap kibum frustasi, dia tidak biasa menghadapi orang menangis, terutama namja berisik seperti kyuhyun

Srrruuuttttt, kibum berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun saat mendengar bunyi menjijikan itu, "YA! Kyu jangan mengelapnya di bajuku!" pekik kibum

"biar saja, kau menyebalkan, beberapa hari mendiamkanku, kau benar – benar jahat kim kibum!" ketus kyuhyun, sifat aslinya sepertinya sudah kembali.

"kau jorok sekali" ejek kibum, ohh dia rindu mengejek kyuhyun

"biar" kekeh kyuhyun

Kibum menatap miris kaos bagian depannya saat kyuhyun sudah melepas pelukannya, ada noda yang sangat terlihat disana, sepertinya dia harus mengganti baju lagi gara – gara kyuhyun, lain kali dia tidak akan membiarkan kyuhyun yang sedang menangis memeluknya.

"kibum lapar" rengek kyuhyun

"bukankah tadi kau membuat roti"

"aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya, kita beli makanan saja ne" pinta kyuhyun memelas, mulai memasang wajah anjing terbuang andalannya, bukankah mereka sudah berbaikan, jadi kyuhyun akan kembali merengek pada kibum. Hahh dan kim kibum akan selalu menyerah dengan ekspresi wajah itu.

.

.

Seharian kibum dan kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu berdua, dari membereskan rumah berdua, yang lebih banyak kibum yang melakukannya sedangkan kyuhyun justru mengacau, tanding game, berebut remot tv, berdebat, hal – hal kecil yang biasa mereka lakukan namun tidak mereka lakukan beberapa hari ini.

"bum, eomma appa dan sahee kapan pulang?" tanya kyuhyun

"molla" jawab kibum sambil memandangi langit yang tampak gelap, keduanya memang sedang menikmati langit malam dari balkon kamar kibum.

Drrrttt Drrrttt, smartphone kibum bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, nama eomma terpampang di layar smartphone kibum, padahal dari pagi nomor eommanya itu tidak aktif saat kibum mencoba menghubunginya.

"yoboseo"

"Kibum!" pekik dahyun, yang membuat kibum menjauhkan smatrphonenya dari telinga, teriakan eommanya memang dasyat

"eomma jangan teriak – teriak, aku tidak tuli" ucap kibum

"ck, biar saja, bagaimana apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya dahyun penasaran

"menurut eomma?" tanya kibum balik

"ck, anak nakal, eomma bertanya pada kyunnie saja, berikan telponnya pada kyunnie" perintah dahyun mutlak

Daripada memberikannya pada kyuhyun kibum lebih memilih memasang mode load speaker.

"ne eomma, ini kyunnie" ucap kyuhyun

"kyunnie sayang, apa kalian sudah berbaikan, apa kibum memperlakukanmu dengan baik?, bocah datar itu tidak macam – macam denganmukan?" tanya dahyun lembut, sangat berbeda saat bicara dengan putranya sendiri

"kami sudah baikan eomma, dan kibum memperlakukanku dengan baik" jawab kyuhyun

"benarkah kalau dia jahat padamu katakan pada eomma, eomma akan mencincangnya" ancam dahyun, yang membuat kibum memutar bola matanya malas

"eomma apa itu kyunnie oppa, sahee rindu, kenapa eomma mengajak sahee pergi sihhh" suara sahee terdengar, sepertinya gadis cantik itu sedang merajuk pada sang eomma.

"sahee-yah!" pekik kyuhyun, dia juga rindu dengan sahabat kecilnya itu, padahal ini baru sehari

"oppa cantik, sahee rindu!" pekik sahee

"oppa juga" balas kyuhyun

"ck sudah – sudah, eomma kapan eomma pulang?" potong kibum

"eumm beberpa hari lagi, jadi kalian jangan macam – macam disana!" ancam dahyun

"eomma saja yang berfikiran buruk" sahut kibum malas

"dasar anak nakal" pekik dahyun

"eomma keterlaluan, eomma macam appa yang meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja" ucap kibum mendramatisir

"ck kau berlebihan, bukankah disana ada kyunnie yang menemanimu" sahut dahyun

"ahh sudahlah, percuma berdebat dengan eomma, sampai jumpa" putus kibum, ck kibum bahkan tidak mengerti dengan sikap eommanya itu, mimpi apa appanya mendapatkan yeoja seberisik dan secerewet eommanya.

"jadi kita benar – benar hanya berdua malam ini?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan

"seperti yang kau dengar, eommaku memang eomma paling aneh didunia" keluh kibum yang sering dibuat sakit kepala oleh eommanya itu.

"enniya, eomma kim sangat baik" bantah kyuhyun, kyuhyun sangat menyukai eomma kibum yang sangat baik dengannya

"sudahlah, kalian memang cocok, sama – sama berisik" ejek kibum

"eumm kibum aku ingin bicara" ucap kyuhyun ragu, "tapi kau janji jangan marah" ucap kyuhyun lagi

"tergantung apa yang kau bicarakan" sahut kibum

"kibummmm~" rengek kyuhyun

"ck, arra, arra, ingin bicara apa?" pasrah kibum

"tentang wookie hyung, bagaimana, ehh jangan marah dulu, aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau" sahut kyuhyun cepat saat kibum hendak memotong ucapannya, "aku melakukan ini karna menganggap wookie hyung sangat baik, dan dia pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu" ucap kyuhyun menjelaskan

"apakah menurutmu begitu?" tanya kibum, kali ini kibum tidak emosi seperti sebelumnya, "apa kau benar – benar ingin pulang kyunnie?" tanya kibum

"itu salah satu alasannya, tapi yang paling utama, aku ingin kau bersama namja yang baik kibum" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"hahhhh" kibum menghela nafas lelah, melepas beban di hatinya, mungkin ini saatnya dia mengalah, "baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menyukainya, aku akan belajar secara perlahan" ucap kibum akhirnya

"b-benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun tidak yakin, perasaannya tidak menentu mendengar jawaban kibum, antara, senang, sedih, tapi lebih dominan ... takut, khawatir? Entahlah.

"ne, ini kulakukan untukmu" ucap kibum tulus sambil menatap mata kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu.

.

.

Dahyun, Kangin, dan Sahee pulang setelah tiga hari menginap di rumah orangtua dahyun, lebih cepat dari rencana awal mereka yang akan menginap seminggu karna sahee terus merengek pada kedua orangtuanya kalau yeoja cantik itu ingin pulang, dia sudah merindukan oppa cantiknya.

Dahyun pulang dengan membawa banyak oleh – oleh dari nenek kibum, dahyun memang menceritakan tentang kyuhyun pada orangtuanya itu, dan mereka menjadi penasaran dengan namja manis yang disebut dahyun sebagai calon menantunya itu.

"ini semua untuk kyu eomma?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya sambil memandang bingkisan – bingkisan di depannya takjub

"ne, ini dari nenek, nenek penasaran sekali ingin bertemu denganmu" jawab dahyun sambil mencubit pipi menggemaskan kyuhyun

"gomawo, sampaikan terimakasih kyu untuk nenek eomma" pekik kyuhyun senang

"tentu saja, aigo, calon menantuku lucu sekali" ucap dahyun gemas, sedangkan kibum yang sejak melihat keduanya dari atas sofa hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar, ck, sampai kapan eommanya akan menganggap kyuhyun calon menantunya, sudah jelas – jelas kyuhyun tidak menyukainya, dan justru menjodohkannya dengan ryeowook, ngomong – ngomong soal ryeowook, dia benar – benar memenuhi janjinya pada kyuhyun untuk mencoba membuka hati untuk ryeowook, beberapa hari ini dia intens berkirim pesan ataupun jalan – jalan dengan ryeowook, seperti saran kyuhyun, ahh kibum ingat bahkan hari ini dia ada janji ke taman dengan ryeowook, tapi jujur saja sampai sekarang dia belum merasakan apapun pada namja manis itu, ryeowook memang baik dan perhatian, tapi dia tidak bisa membuat hati kibum bergetar, tidak seperti ... ah sudahlah.

"bum sekarang sudah jam berapa?, kenapa kau belum berangkat?" tanya kyuhyun

"Kau mau kemana bum?" tanya dahyun penasaran

"kibum ada kencan dengan wookie hyung eomma" jawab kyuhyun

"MWO?!" kaget dahyun, "kibum, kau berkencan dengan ryeowook?" tanya dahyun tidak percaya, ck, bagaimana bisa, padahal dia sengaja meninggalkan kihyun berdua saja bukan hanya agar mereka berdua berbaikan tapi juga agar mereka semakin dekat.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya dahyun

"eomma, tanyanya nanti saja oke, aku sudah terlambat" sahut kibum

"semoga berhasil bum!" teriak kyuhyun memberi semangat sambil tersenyum lebar, namun setelah kibum keluar rumah senyumnya itu memudar, dia yang menyuruh kibum pergi tapi dia sendiri yang tidak rela kibum pergi, kyuhyun sangat bingung.

"kyunnie" panggil dahyun, "kalau kau tidak rela kibum pergi, seharusnya kau memintanya jangan pergi" ucap dahyun

Kyuhyun terdiam, apa benar dia tidak ingin kibum pergi?, tapi kenapa? Astaga kyuhyun tidak megerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengikuti kibum, dan disinilah dia sekarang, mengendap – endap seperti maling, dan lagi – lagi bersama komplotannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahee dan sam.

"kyunnie oppa, apa ryeowook oppa dan kibum oppa berpacaran?" tanya sahee

"belum, tapi mungkin saja nanti" jawab kyuhyun

"shirreo, sahee tidak suka" tolak sahee

"wae? Bukankah wookie sangat baik?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"ne, tapi sahee maunya kyu oppa yang jadi namjachingu kibum oppa, kyu oppa yang terbaik" jawab sahee

"aigo itu karna sahee belum mengenal baik wookie oppa" ucap kyuhyun sambil megacak rambut hitam panjang sahee. "kajja nanti mereka menghilang" kyuhyun kembali menggandeng tangan sahee untuk mengikuti kibum lagi.

Kibum dan ryeowook memilih duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di sudut taman, suasana cukup ramai, sepertinya taman ini memang terkenal sebagai tepat sepasang kekasih untuk berkencan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat mereka tampak mengobrol dengan asik, bahkan sesekali kyuhyun melihat ryeowook tertawa dan kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, mereka tampak begitu cocok, tampan dan manis, pasangan yang sangat serasi, memang keputusan yang tepat menjodohkan kibum dengan ryeowook, kibum pantas mendapatkan namja yang baik seperti ryeowook, tidak sepertinya, dia bahkan bukan manusia, tunggu kenapa sekarang kyuhyun membandingkan dirinya dengan ryeowook, otaknya benar – benar sudah tidak beres.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat angin berhembus kencang, membuat rambutnya berantakan, kyuhyun menengok ke arah kibum dan ryeowook, ternyata angin juga membuat rambut ryeowook menjadi berantakan, hati kyuhyun terasa tertohok saat melihat kibum membantu merapikan rambut ryeowook dan membersihkan rambut ryeowook dari daun – daun kecil yang jatuh di kepalanya, posisi mereka terlihat begitu dekat, dan kibum terlihat begitu perhatian.

Mata bulat kyuhyun melebar saat melihat ryeowook memegang tangan kibum yang sedang membersihkan rambutnya, kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ryeowook tiba – tiba saja mulai memejamkan matanya, namja berbadan mungil itu bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kibum, dan kibum, namja tampan itu tidak menolak ataupun menghindar, namja itu tetap diam pada posisinya, seolah mengizinkan ryeowook untuk menciumnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat kedua wajah itu semakin dekat, mungkin hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa senti sebelum kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan, kyuhyun meraba dada bagian kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, bukan debaran yang menyenangkan, namun debaran yang menyakitkan, ya hati kyuhyun sakit sekali saat melihat ryeowook dan kibum akan berciuman, dia tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"sahee-yah, kajja kita pergi" ucap kyuhyun dan langsung berbalik, air mata berdesakan ingin keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya, dadanya sesak, dia hanya ingin mejauh secepatnya dari sana.

 **TBC**

 **Haloooooooo, saya datang dengan failed cupid, chap ini chap galau hehehe, kayaknya chap depan akan jadi chap terakhir, hope you enjoy this chap... maaf kalau masih banyak typo, terima kasih untuk yang sudah sempatin baca dan review, sampai jumpa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Failed Cupid**

 **Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim (Cho Heechul) as eomma Kyuhyun**

 **Seohyun**

 **Kim Ryeowok,**

 **Kim Sahee (Kibum's sister)**

 **Shim Changmin, dll**

 **Genre : Romance, comedy, fantasy**

 **Summary : Cho Kyuhyun, cupid yang sedang menjalani masa training, mendapat tugas untuk membuat seorang namja kutu buku yang memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan cuek untuk jatuh cinta.**

 **Happy Reading**

Hari sudah malam namun Kyuhyun masih berjalan tanpa arah, cupid manis ini hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, dia sedang tidak ingin cepat pulang, setelah dari taman dan mengantar Sahee pulang Kyuhyun meminta izin pada eomma kim untuk jalan – jalan, padahal yang dilakukannya adalah berjalan tanpa tujuan, Kyuhyun hanya tidak siap untuk bertemu Kibum, kalau dia pulang tentu dia akan bertemu Kibum, perasaan Kyuhyun sedang sangat kacau setelah melihat Kibum dan Ryeowook di taman tadi.

"ada apa denganku? Kenapa sakit sekali?" lirih Kyuhyun, tanpa sadar namja manis ini melangkah ke kedai toppoki yang sering didatanginya bersama Kibum dan Sahee kalau cupid manis ini meminta Kibum mentraktirnya, entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun meminta Kibum mentraktirnya, hahh pasti selama ini dia selalu merepotkan Kibum.

Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kedai, langsung duduk ke tempatnya biasa duduk dengan Kibum dan Sahee, perutnya sudah lapar karna seharian belum makan.

"eoh kyunnie? datang sendiri? dimana Kibum dan Sahee?" tanya ahjumma shin, si pemilik kedai yang sudah kenal baik dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Sahee

"kyu hanya sendiri ahjumma" jawab Kyuhyun

"eoh arraseo" sahut ahjumma shin, melihat ekspresi murung di wajah Kyuhyun dia sadar diri untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, "kyu mau makan apa?" tanya ahjumma shin

"toppoki yang pedas ahjumma" jawab Kyuhyun

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne" ahjumma shin mengelus pundak Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum meninggalkan cupid manis itu untuk membuatkan pesanannya.

"jja, makanlah yang banyak ne" ucap ahjumma shin setelah meletakkan pesanan Kyuhyun di mejanya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung memakannya, namja manis itu justru melayangkan pandangannya ke penjuru kedai, kedai cukup ramai karna ini adalah akhir pekan, banyak keluarga yang berkumpul dan juga pasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati toppoki di kedai ahjumma shin yang memang cukup terkenal itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling menyuapkan toppoki, dimata Kyuhyun sepasang kekasih itu berubah menjadi Kibum dan Ryeowook, rasa sesak itu kembali datang, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menyuapkan toppoki pedas itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat, padahal biasanya dia tidak tahan dengan rasa pedas.

Air mata Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengalir di pipi chubbynya yang sedikit memerah karna udara dingin, "pedas sekali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil masih terus memakan toppokinya, padahal Kyuhyun tau benar air matanya mengalir bukan karna toppoki pedas itu, namun karna rasa sesak di hatinya, mungkin setelah ini Kibum tidak akan mengajaknya makan toppoki lagi, dia pasti akan memilih pergi bersama Ryeowook, pikir Kyuhyun.

"gwenchana?" tanya ahjumma shin yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun, dia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan pelanggan setianya ini.

"ne, haha, ini pasti karna pedas ahjumma h-hiks" jawab Kyuhyun, berusaha tersenyum disela tangisnya

"kyu sudah kenyang" ucap Kyuhyun, cupid manis itu merogoh sakunya, mencari uangnya, tapi kosong, tidak ada sedikitpun di kantongnya, ahh dia lupa dia menyimpan uang pemberian Kibum itu ditas sekolahnya. "ahjumma kyu lupa bawa uang h-hiks, ottohke?" tanya Kyuhyun

"gwencahana, hari ini gratis untuk kyu" jawab ahjumma shin cepat, tidak tega juga melihat wajah bersalah pelanggannya yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"terima kasih ahjumma, nanti kyu akan membayarnya" ucap Kyuhyun

"tidak perlu" tolak ahjumma shin

"kyu pergi dulu" pamit Kyuhyun

"kyu mau kemana?, duduk disini saja dulu ne" pinta ahjumma shin, dia tau keadaan Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik.

"anniyo, nanti kyu merepotkan ahjumma, kyu pergi saja" ucap Kyuhyun, cupid manis itu membungkuk sekilas ke arah ahjumma shin sebelum meninggalkan kedai.

"hati – hati kyu" ucap ahjumma shin, masih tetap memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan khawatir. "aigo apa dia akan baik – baik saja?" gumam ahjumma shin, yeoja paruh baya itu masih memandang Kyuhyun sampai namja manis itu menghilang di belokan, terpaksa ahjumma shin harus kembali memasuki kedainya karna ada pelanggannya yang memanggil, namun belum tiga langkah yeoja paruh baya itu memasuki kedainya, sebuah suara yang dia kenal memanggil namanya dan langsung membuatnya berhenti.

"ahjumma" panggil Kibum, namja itu tampak terengah ketika akhirnya berhenti di depan ahjumma shin, terlihat jelas kalau dia berlari sampai kesini

"Kibum-ah, ada apa?" tanya ahjumma shin

"ahjumma apa kyu kesini?, dia belum pulang, kami sangat khawatir" ucap Kibum cepat, terlihat jelas kalau namja tampan ini begitu khawatir, setelah pulang dari taman tadi dia memang tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dirumah, eommanya bilang Kyuhyun pergi setelah mengantar Sahee, tapi bahkan sampai jam makan malam lewat Kyuhyun belum juga kembali, akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun bahkan eomma dan appanya hendak melapor polisi, namun Kibum berhasil mencegahnya, Kyuhyun itu bukan manusia tentu dia tidak punya catatan sipil, bisa bahaya kalau polisi terlibat.

"Kyuhyunnie?" tanya ahjumma shin

"ne" sahut Kibum

"tadi dia dari sini, ahjumma juga bingung kenapa kyunnie datang sendirian padahal biasanya bersamamu atau Sahee" jawab ahjumma shin

"lalu dimana dia sekarang ahjumma?" tanya Kibum tidak sabar

"dia baru saja pergi, kesana" ahjumma shin menunjuk jalan yang dilalui Kyuhyun tadi yang berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang dilalui Kibum untuk datang kemari tadi.

"terima kasih ahjumma, aku pergi" pamit Kibum

"ne, hati – hati Kibum-ah!" teriak ahjumma shin.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya melalui jalan sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas untuk pulang ke rumah Kibum, setelah lama berkeliling tanpa tujuan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang, hari sudah cukup malam dan dia tidak ingin membuat eomma kim khawatir.

TAP, TAP, langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki tepat dibelakangnya, sayangnya jalan itu cukup gelap sehingga kesulitan melihat siapa yang berjalan di belakangnya, tidak ingin ambil pusing Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkahnya, tidak jauh di depannya adalah ujung jalan dan keadaan lebih terang disana karna ada lampu jalan. Sayangnya saat Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya langkah di belakangnya juga terdengar lebih cepat, seperti mengikutinya, fikiran – fikiran buruk mulai masuk ke kepala Kyuhyun, jangan – jangan seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya itu orang jahat.

"yah jangan mengukutiku!" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan tanpa menghentikan langkah cepat nyaris berlarinya. "kuperingatkan, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk, aku bisa saja mengubahmu menjadi katak jelek!" ancam Kyuhyun lagi, dia tidak bohong, dia sama sekali tidak takut kalau orang itu menjahatinya, Kyuhyun justru takut orang itu menjadi pelampiasan mood buruk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bernafas lega saat akhirnya sampai di tempat yang lebih terang, dia berharap orang itu tidak mengikutinya lagi.

"siapa yang mau kau rubah menjadi katak jelak?" tanya orang yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun

"ki-bum?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya saat akhirnya wajah namja yang mengikutinya itu terkena cahaya lampu, dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah tampan dan datar milik Kibum, menatapnya tajam dengan nafas memburu.

"aku mencarimu sejak tadi ...yah Kyuhyun kau mau kemana?" pekik Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun malah berlari menjauhinya, otomatis namja tampan itu langsung mengejar Kyuhyun, jadilah keduanya kejar – kejaran di malam yang cukup sunyi.

"Kyuhyun berhenti!" teriak Kibum dengan nada memerintah, dia sudah lelah berlarian kesana kemari mencari Kyuhyun dan sekarang Kyuhyun membuatnya berlari lagi.

"shirreo, jangan mengikutiku!" tolak Kyuhyun, walau kakinya pegal Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan larinya, dia belum siap bertemu Kibum

Keduanya masih terus berlari sampai keduanya memasuki area taman di dekat rumah Kibum, keduanya tidak sanggup lagi, Kyuhyun berhenti di tengah lapangan basket yang biasa dipakai bermain anak – anak kompleks sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya, nafasnya terdengar memburu karna kelelahan, sedangkan Kibum berhenti tidak jauh di belakangnya dengan keadaan yang sama.

"berhenti, h-a-aku hahh tidak sanggup lagi" ucap Kyuhyun lemas

"yang menyuruhmu berlari siapa hahh?, lagipula kenapa kau berlari saat melihatku?" tanya Kibum sarkastik

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namja manis memilih berbaring di atas lapangan basket, hahh lelah sekali.

Kibum memilih mengampiri namja manis itu dengan langkah terseok, lalu ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun, matanya menatap langit malam yang malam ini tidak berbintang. "kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kibum lagi

"untuk apa aku menghindarimu?, memang kau wabah penyakit?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus, entahlah dia merasa kesal, karna saat melihat Kibum dia langsung mengingat kejadian di taman siang tadi.

"kau marah?" tanya Kibum

"untuk apa aku marah?!" tanya Kyuhyun, namun nada suaranya mengatakan yang sebaliknya, "ahh sebelumnya kuucapkan selamat padamu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis, dia benar – benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"selamat? Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum bingung

"jangan pura – pura tidak tau, untukmu dan Ryeowook hyung tentu saja kalian pasti sudah pacaran kan?, kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi, aku mendoakan untuk kebahagiaan kalian!" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar, dia mengatakan akan mendoakan tapi nada seperti orang marah.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku dan Ryeowook-ssi berpacaran?" tanya Kibum penuh selidik

"tentu saja, kalian pasti sudah jadi sepasang kekasih, karna aku melihat kalian berciuman" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dengan menggebu – gebu, hatinya kembali sesak saat mengingat bayang – bayang yang sangat ingin dilupakannya itu.

"kau mengikutiku?" tanya Kibum datar

"eh?!" Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau dia sudah kelepasan

"kau selalu seperti itu Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum dingin, "kau selalu mengambil keputusan tanpa bertanya dulu padaku, kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan tanpa bertanya padaku, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?' tanya Kibum

"kenapa kau marah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau marah?, bukankah kau yang memintaku mendekati Ryeowook-ssi, bukankah kau yang memintaku bersama Ryeowook-ssi, tapi kenapa kau sekarang kesal dan marah?, aku tidak mengerti dirimu Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Kibum datar, terlihat sekali kalau namja tampan itu begitu marah dan kecewa dari bagaimana Kibum memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tudur – tidurannya agar bisa melihat Kibum lebih jelas, jantung Kyuhyun serasa ditikam, dia bisa melihat kilatan kecewa di wajah Kibum, "kau benar, aku memang aneh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku, aku bingung pada perasaanku sendiri, aku sangat ingin kau bersama namja sebaik Ryeowook hyung, tapi aku selalu merasa sedih saat kau memilih bersama Ryeowook hyung, aku merasa kesal saat kau lebih memilih bersama Ryeowook hyung dari pada menemaniku, rasanya sesak dan tidak nyaman, semua itu karnamu bum, aku sampai tidak mengenali diriku sendiri h-hiks" pertahanan Kyuhyun akhirnya jebol, namja manis itu mengungkapkan karisauan hatinya semala ini, Kyuhyun memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya sambil terisak keras, tangisan Kyuhyun mengisi keheningan di taman yang sepi itu.

Perlahan Kibum membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, sesekali dielusnya punggung Kyuhyun dan dikecupnya kepala Kyuhyun, Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menunggu sampai Kyuhyun tenang, memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Sebuah gerakan dari Kyuhyun membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang walaupun matanya masih dihiasi oleh air mata, wajahnya juga memerah karna tangis dan juga udara yang cukup dingin malam ini, terlebih Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan kaos panjang tipis dan celana jeans.

Kibum melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ke pundak Kyuhyun, beruntung Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya. "kami tidak bersama" ucap Kibum akhirnya saat Kyuhyun sudah tenang

"huh?!" bingung Kyuhyun

"aku dan Ryeowook-ssi kami tidak bersama" jelas Kibum

"t-tapi, aku melihat kalian ..." ucap Kyuhyun

"kau salah paham Kyuhyun, aku menolaknya, aku tidak bisa menerima cintanya saat ada orang lain yang seenaknya masuk ke hidupku dan menguasai seluruh hati dan fikiranku" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

Rasa lega itu menyusup kedalam hati Kyuhyun, entahlah perasaannya kini terasa ringan mendengar penjelasan Kibum, seolah rasa sesak yang dirasakannya seharian ini terangkat

"lalu, kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya Kibum

"eh?! Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak marah" elak Kyuhyun, namun wajahnya memerah, dia berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Kibum, dia merasa malu karna sudah salah paham dan marah –marah seenaknya.

"aku mendengar jelas kau marah tadi" ucap Kibum lagi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"kau salah paham bum" elak Kyuhyun

"apa kau menyukaiku? Karna itu kau marah?"

"mwo?!, anny" elak Kyuhyun

"mengaku saja" ucap Kibum dengan nada menggoda

"kau terlalu percaya diri, aku tidak menyukaimu" elak Kyuhyun

"benarkah?, tapi aku menyukaimu"

"an.. MWO?!" pekik Kyuhyun histeris setelah memahami apa yang dikatakan Kibum, namja manis itu menatap Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kaget.

Sungguh Kibum ingin tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak lucu, CUP, Kibum akhirnya mencuri satu ciuman di bibir pink Kyuhyun.

"b-bum?, k-kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menutup bibir yang baru dikecup Kibum itu dengan tangannya.

"salahmu, sudah terlalu lama aku menahan diri" ucap Kibum gemas, yah dia memang selalu gemas dengan bibir sensual yang sering mengerucut dan mengeluarkan gerutuan itu.

"wae?" tanya Kyuhyun masih terlalu syock dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum

"apa lagi, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku mencintaimu, ahh dan jangan coba mengelak aku tau kau juga mencintaiku" ucap Kibum, bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi dari yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi dia yakin Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya "dan kau, dengan seenaknya kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, kau harus bertanggungjawab" ucap Kibum tegas

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencerna ucapan Kibum, bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak senang mendengar Kibum mencintainya, ohh Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras saat ini. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi, cukup selama ini dia menyangkal perasaannya, masa bodoh dengan tugasnya sebagai cupid Kibum, dia sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada namja tampan dan menyebalkan itu. "Kibum!" pekik Kyuhyun, namja manis itu menatap Kibum tajam.

"w-wae?" tanya Kibum gugup, tatapan Kyuhyun seolah – olah namja manis itu ingin menerkamnya.

GREP, tanpa aba – aba Kyuhyun menerjang Kibum, membuat keduanya berbaring di atas lapangan basket itu dengan Kyuhyun di atas Kibum, memeluk namja tampan itu erat, "aku mencintaimu Kibum, aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun di dada Kibum

Kibum tersenyum tipis, dia tidak pernah menyangka, hanya beberapa kata dari Kyuhyun itu membuat hatinya menghangat, rasa bahagia itu memenuhi hatinya, dipeluknya Kyuhyun semakin erat, sesekali diciumnya kepala Kyuhyun yang terbenam di dadanya itu, Kibum tidak perduli dengan apapun, Kibum sadar dia dan Kyuhyun berbeda, tapi bukankah mereka juga berhak bahagia, jadi Kibum hanya akan menikmati saat – saat bersama Kyuhyun, masalah nanti, biar takdirlah yang menentukan.

.

.

"bum apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Kibum mengambil selembar selimut baru dari lemari dan juga bantal

"aku akan tidur di sofa" jawab Kibum

"wae? Bukankah biasanya kau juga tidur disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya lepas kontrol, selama ini dia bisa menahan diri karna Kyuhyun bukan lah siapa – siapanya, tapi sekarang saat cupid manis itu sudah menjadi miliknya Kibum takut tidak bisa menahan diri, Kyuhyun itu masih terlalu polos jadi dia tidak mengerti.

"tidak ada apa – apa, jja tidurlah" Kibum mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berpindah ke sofa, beruntung sofa santai di kamar Kibum itu sangat besar.

"aneh" gumam Kyuhyun

"Kibum apa kau yakin eommamu akan setuju dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap langit – langit kamar Kibum

"one hundred percent, bukankah kau lihat sendiri eomma bahkan sudah mengklaimmu sebagai calon menantunya, dan betapa khawatirnya eomma saat kau menghilang tadi, eomma sangat menyayangimu kyu" jawab Kibum

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, dia ingat bagaimana Dahyun langsung memeluknya erat saat dia pulang bersama Kibum tadi "tapi bum, itu karna eommamu tidak tau siapa aku, bagaimana kalau eomma tau aku bukan manusia?" tanya Kyuhyun

"jangan fikirkan apapun, eomma menyayangimu dia akan menerimamu apa adanya, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Kibum

"ne" jawab Kyuhyun yakin, hatinya kembali tenang karna kata – kata Kibum.

"bum~" panggil Kyuhyun lagi

"hemm" sahut Kibum sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya

"kau yakin tidak mau tidur disini?, nanti punggungmu sakit" tanya Kyuhyun

"jangan memancing kyu, sudah tidurlah, besok kita sekolah" jawab Kibum

"ck yasudah" sahut Kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sam yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi tuannya itu dari atas alas tidurnya. "sam, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada anjing besar berbulu putih bersih itu.

Guk, sam menggonggong kesenangan seolah mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari alas tidurnya, anjing besar itu naik ke ranjang lalu berbaring di ranjang yang ditempati Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan manjanya sam meletakkan kepalanya di atas perut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli sambil mengelus bulu – bulu sam, untung saja sam sangat bersih dan terawat jadi Kyuhyun tidak khawatir kalau kasurnya akan kotor.

"sam, aku iri padamu" gumam Kibum miris, ini pertama kalinya dia menyesal membiarkan sam tidur di kamarnya, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang 'manis' antara sam dan Kyuhyun-NYA itu akhirnya Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun, sebelum dia berubah fikiran dan menyingkirkan sam dari atas perut kyuuhyun, kim Kibum tahan dirimu, ucap Kibum dalam hati.

"jaljayo Kibum" Kibum tersenyum salam tidunya saat mendengar suara lembut Kyuhyun, "jaljayo my cupid" ucap Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kibum bangun lebih duru dari Kyuhyun, padahal alarm yang sudah berbunyi nyaring itu letaknya dekat dengan Kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali, mungkin karna bulu tebal sam yang masih tertidur menimpa perutnya membuatnya hangat dan nyaman.

Kibum menghampiri kasur yang ditempati Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, menatap jengkel ke arah sam yang masih tertidur nyenyak dengan kepala dan kedua kaki depannya di atas perut Kyuhyun, seperti memeluk namja manis itu.

"kau sangat beruntung" gumam Kibum, semalaman dia susah tidur, ternyata tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun dengan status sudah berpacaran itu sangat sulit. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah manis kekasihnya, Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas, dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut namja manis itu yang sedikit terbuka, kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat tidur tapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar kemanisan seorang cho Kyuhyun, bahkan dia terlihat semakin menggemaskan, seperti anak kecil, polos sekali.

"aku sangat beruntung" gumam Kibum, tangannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan.

"satu ciuman kurasa tidak masalah" ucap Kibum saat melihat bibir menggoda Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun, hendak mencuri satu ciuman pagi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, namun belum saja bibir itu menempel pada bibir pink Kyuhyun, sebuah tarikan di kerah belakang bajunya menghentikannya.

"kim muda, apa yang ingin kaulakukan pada kyunnienya eomma?" tanya Dahyun yang hendak membangunkan anak dan juga 'calon menantunya' namun menemukan putra tampannya sedang berbuat mesum pada Kyuhyun.

"eomma!" pekik Kibum kaget

"apa? Kau mau berbuat mesum kan, mengaku! Untung eomma datang tepat waktu" ucap Dahyun sambil mengacungkan pisau roti di tangannya, dia memang sedang membuat sarapan tadi

"eomma lepaskan, apa salahnya mencium kekasihku sendiri" kesal Kibum

"mwo?!" pekik Dahyun tidak percaya, "Kibum katakan sekali lagi" pinta Dahyun

"apanya?" tanya Kibum pura – pura tidak tau

"yang kau katakan tadi" pinta Dahyun tidak sabar

"yang mana? Sudahlah eomma aku mau mandi" sahut Kibum cuek dan langsung melenggang ke kamar mandi meninggalkan sang eomma.

"aku tidak salah dengarkan, astaga" ucap Dahyun tidak percaya, "YEOBO, KYUNNIE JADI MENJADI MENANTU KITA!" teriaknya kemudian, dia fikir tidak akan ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun menjadi menantunya mengingat kemarin Kibum justru pergi dengan Ryeowook, namun mendengar ucapan Kibum yang mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya, membuat harapannya kembali muncul, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua semalam saat Kyuhyun menghilang, tapi Dahyun tidak perduli asalkan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi menantunya dia sudah sangat senang.

"chagy kenapa kau teriak – teriak?!" sahut Kangin dari lantai bawah

"putramu itu, akhirnya otaknya sembuh juga" ucap Dahyun senang

"dia juga putramu chagy, dan apa maksudmu?" tanya Kangin

"kyunnie dan Kibum sudah berpacaran" teriak Dahyun

"benarkah?" tanya Kangin

"ne, aigo, kita harus membuat perayaan" ucap Dahyun semangat, lalu meninggalkan kamar Kibum. Meninggalkan namja manis yang mulai bergerak – gerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"ermmmhh, berisik" gumam Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu karna teriakan heboh Dahyun, ini baru namanya tidur seperti orang mati, bahkan dengan keributan dan teriakan dasyat Dahyun Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

.

.

Kabar Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Kibum tersebar dengan sangat cepat, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Dahyun, sejak eomma dari kim Kibum dan kim Sahee itu tau kalau kihyun sudah berpacaran Dahyun langsung berbelanja banyak bahan makanan, membuat kue untuk para tentangga dan berbagi kabar gembira itu pada semua orang, termasuk Ryeowook. Ahh Kyuhyun bahkan masih merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook, dia yang berusaha menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan Kibum namun sekarang justru dia yang bersama Kibum, Kyuhyun sangat mengerti kalau saja Ryeowook marah padanya, namun tidak, namja manis itu tidak marah sama sekali, dia masih memberikan senyum ramahnya dan memberi ucapan selamat pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ryeowook hanya mengatakan sejak awal dia tau akan seperti ini, karna dia tau di mata Kim Kibum hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun.

Reaksi berbeda terjadi di sekolah, tentu seluruh siswa bahkan guru sangat heboh melihat sang idola sekolah mereka datang sambil menggandeng seorang namja manis, kuulang sekali lagi, kim Kibum yang terkenal sebagai pangeran es, datang ke sekolah sambil menggandeng namja manis, oh itu adalah kejadian yang sangat langka. Kibum bahkan menolak si primadona sekolah seohyun, namun sekarang menggandeng namja manis si siswa baru, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan banyak yang patah hati, terutama fans – fans Kibum, walau menyebalkan, datar, dan kadang galak Kibum itu banyak fansnya.

"mereka melihatku seolah aku adalah pencuri" ucap Kyuhyun risih, suasana kantin sangat ramai dan sekarang seluruh siswa yang ada disana menatap penuh mitar ke arahnya dan Kibum.

"kau memang pencuri" sahut Kibum cuek sambil tetap membaca buku ditangannya

"apa kau bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun sewot, belum apa – apa pasangan baru ini sudah berdebat.

"kau memang pencuri, pencuri hatiku, kau mau mengelaknya?" tanya Kibum, kali ini namja tampan itu menurunkan buku tebalnya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun, membuat cupid manis itu salah tingkah.

"kau ini mengatakan apa" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup

"aigo ini dia yang sudah menghebohkan sekolah!" suara menggelegar Changmin menyapa keduanya, dilihatnya Changmin berjalan ke arah meja yang di tempati kihyun diikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya. "pagi kyunnie" sapa Changmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun

"tanganmu changmin-ssi" ucap Kibum datar

"ups maaf, kau ternyata cukup posesif kibum" ejek Changmin lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kecerewetan Changmin.

"pagi yang melelahkan" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menenangkan melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun karna seluruh siswa di sekolah memperhatikannya.

"benar – benar melelahkan" sahut Kyuhyun

"itu karna kau memiliki namjachingu yang sangat populer sepertiku" ucap Kibum narsis namun diucapkan dengan nada datar

"lihat, sifat aslinya keluar, dia tidak sependiam yang terlihat" ejek Kyuhyun

"benarkah? Memang aku seperti apa?" tanya Kibum

"kau menyebalkan, sok keren, tukang memerintah" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek

"but you love me" sahut Kibum cuek

"ck, harusnya aku jatuh cinta padamu saja chang" ucap Kyuhyun, sengaja mengoda Kibum

"kau benar kyu, masalah ketampanan, aku tidak kalah tampan, pintar aku juga tidak kalah pintar, kurasa tidak ada ruginya kalau menjalin hubungan denganku, bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran di belakang Kibum" ucap Changmin sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

BRAK, seluruh penghuni kantin itu langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara keras dari buku yang di banting Kibum ke atas meja. "shim Changmin kau cari mati" ucap Kibum dingin, ohh Changmin bahkan bisa merasakan aura kelan dan dingin dari Kibum.

"ops, gawat!" pekik Changmin, nanja jangkung itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil ancang – ancang untuk segera melarikan diri dari Kibum, namun sebelum berlari Changmin sempat mebisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun yang membuat cupid manis itu tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"kalau aku tidak selamat dari amukan Kibum, tolong lindungi kulkasku yang penuh makanan" bisik Changmin sebelum mengambil langkah seribu.

"hahaha hemmmphhh" Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, berusaha menghrntikan tawanya karna ucapan Changmin

"wae kyu? Apa yang Changmin katakan?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"dia mengatakan aku harus melindungi kulkasnya yang penuh makanan kalau dia tidak selamat dari Kibum" ulang Kyuhyun dan setelahnya namja manis itu kembali tertawa lepas.

"ada – ada saja" ucap Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih mengikuti Changmin dan Kibum yang kejar – kejaran di sekeliling kantin. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut melihatnya, keputusan yang tepat melepaskan Kibum, Ryeowook bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri Kibum, namja tampan itu menjadi lebih hidup, ohh bukan hanya dia yang merasa takjub dengan perubahan Kibum namun nyaris seisi sekolah. Ryeowook kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, melihat namja manis itu yang masih tertawa, membuatnya tak tahan untuk ikut tersenyum, Kyuhyun memang luar biasa, kehadirannya membuat banyak orang bahagia, termasuk dirinya sendiri padahal dia baru mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi dia sudah menyayangi namja manis itu.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie tolong bantu eomma ambilkan buah – buahan yang sudah di potong di dapur ne?" pinta Dahyun pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja besar yang di letakan di tengah halaman luas yang ada di belakang rumah Ryeowook.

"ne eomma" sahut Kyuhyun semangat, namja manis itu langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan langsung masuk ke rumah Ryeowook untuk mengambil apa yang diminta Dahyun.

Dahyun tersenyum mengejek saat melihat putra tampannya yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun menatap jengkel ke arahnya,dia memang sengaja, daritadi Kibum terus saja memonopoli calon menantu manisnya, mencuci sayuran berdua, mencuci buah berdua, membereskan makanan di meja juga berdua, akhirnya Dahyun sengaja menyuruh Kyuhyun padahal Ryeowook dan juga Sahee yang baru saja selesai menata kursi bisa saja membantu, tapi sesekali mengerjai putra datarnya itu tak masalah kan.

Ohh apakah kalian bertanya – tanya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di rumah Ryeowook, baiklah akan kujelaskan. Sebenarnya keluarga Ryeowook sedang mengadakan pesta kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya untuk mengakrabkan diri, harusya pesta ini diadakan saat awal – awal mereka datang namun appa Ryeowook masih terlalu sibuk karna baru saja di pindah tugaskan saat itu, jadilah pesta itu baru bisa terlaksana sekarang.

"eomma ini buahnya, diletakkan dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, cupid manis itu kesusahan membawa dua piring besar buah – buahan yang sudah di potong. Tanpa banyak bicara Kibum langsung mengambil piring itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas meja besar.

"aigo, anakku manis sekali" ucap Dahyun girang, baru sekali dia melihat Kibum seperti ini

"hello, everybody!" suara bernada nyaring itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, Changmin yang baru saja datang itu hanya nyengir tidak jelas melihat semua orang kini menatapnya. Ahh sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan kalau namja kelebihan tinggi badan itu juga diundang oleh Ryeowook, dan Changmin tidak akan menolak ajakan yang menawarkan makanan gratis.

Dua orang menatap Changmin agak sinis, membuat Changmin memilih berdiri di belakang Ryeowook untuk bersembunyi, walau itu tidak berhasil sama sekali, karna jelas tinggi Ryeowook kalah jauh oleh Changmin, dan dua orang yang menatapnya sinis itu adalah Dahyun dan Kibum, Dahyun masih menganggap Changmin adalah saingan putranya, dan Kibum sepertinya masih kesal dengan Changmin karna kejadian di kantin tiga hari yang lalu padahal Changmin sudah mengatakan kalau dia hanya bercanda.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau yakin bukan aku yang akan jadi menu makanannya kan?" bisik Changmin

"tentu tidak, sudahlah" jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa pelan, "eomma, appa kenalkan ini Changmin temanku di sekolah" Ryeowook memperkenalkan Changmin pada kedua orangtuanya yang disambut ramah oleh orangtua Changmin.

"baiklah semuanya sudah siap" ucap Kangin setelah berhasil membuat perapian untuk memanggang daging

"yeyy!" pekik Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Sahee senang, ketiganya memang pecinta daging, kecuali Changmin, dia suka semua makanan.

"bagaimana kalau berfoto dulu" usul Dahyun sambil mengacungkan kamera yang memang sudah dia bawa dari rumah.

"eomma tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun cepat

"wae kyunnie?" tanya Dahyun

"pakai handphone kyu saja" jawab Kyuhyun semangat, dia memang punya handphone baru pemberian Kibum, namja tampan itu beralasan agar lebih mudah menghubungi Kyuhyun kalau mereka sedang tidak bersama, dan Kyuhyun sedang senang – senangnya mengambil foto dengan handphone barunya itu, foto pertama tentu saja fotonya dan Kibum.

"arraseo" ucap Dahyun setuju

"tunggu, dimana handphone kyu?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil meraba kantong celananya, "ahh, kyu meninggalkannya di kamar" pekik Kyuhyun, "kyu akan mengambilnya sebentar eomma" ucap Kyuhyun

"mau kutemani?" tanya Kibum

"anny, hanya sebentar" tolak Kyuhyun, lagipula rumah Kibum berada tepat di sebelah rumah Ryeowook. Namja manis itu langsung melesat untuk mengambil handphonenya.

"eumm dimana ya?" gumam Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di kamarnya dan Kibum, namja manis itu mencari di atas nakas di samping kasurnya, tapi tidak ada disana, Kyuhyun lalu mencari dia atas kasurnya dan benar saja handphone barunya berada di balik selimut, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambilnya, tersenyum kecil saat melihat gantungan berbentuk cupid yang tergantung di handphonenya, gantungan itu dia sendiri yang memilihnya, sepasang dengan Kibum, walau awalnya Kibum menolak untuk memakainya, karna menganggap hal itu norak, namun akhirnya namja tampan itu menyerah juga saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"ahh mereka pasti sudah menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, baru saja Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu, namun seekor burung merpati putih yang terbang memasuki kamar Kibum menghentikannya.

Burung itu hinggap di lengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung memegangnya dan dalam sekejap mata burung itu berubah menjadi gulungan kertas, ohh perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak, dia tau surat itu dari dunianya.

Dengan perasaan was – was Kyuhyun membuka gulungan kertas itu, ekspresinya langsung berubah begitu membaca barisan kalimat yang tertulis dengan tulisan latin di atas kertas itu, lama Kyuhyun memandangi kertas itu, namun tetap tulisan itu tidak berubah, Kyuhyun mematung ditampatnya masih dengan kertas itu ditangannya entah berapa lama, sampai akhirnya suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun reflek menyembunyikan kertas itu di balik tubuhnya, dilihatnya Kibum yang beridiri di pintu sambil menatapnya heran.

"kenapa lama sekali, kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Kibum

"ah n-ne, aku sudah menemukannya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan handphone di tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya masih menyembunyikan kertas itu di balik tubuhnya.

"baguslah" Kibum tersenyum sangat tampan, "kajja yang lain sudah menunggu" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kertas itu sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Kibum, "kajja" sahutnya sambil berusaha tersenyum, Kyuhyun membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh tangan besar Kibum, sesekali Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah tempatnya menyembunyikan kertas itu sampai pintu kamar Kibum benar – benar tertutup.

 **TBC**

 **Tadinya mau end di chap ini, tapi ternyata kepanjangan, gomen, i'm promise, next chap will be the last chap hehe. Udah sweet kan apa kurang sweet, hope you like it ... sorry for late update and typo(s). Ohh dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan baca dan mereview #bow**


End file.
